Friends Forever?
by Belles.diner
Summary: Rory Gilmore grew up with Emily and Richard after Chris and Lorelei went off to pursue their own dreams. This is obviously an AU. It will eventually be a Rory/ Logan, but for now they're just best friends. It might be a slow build for a few reasons, one I want it to be. Two, I want to see them as friends for a while. New Update 12/4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GG.

Summary: Rory Gilmore grew up with Emily and Richard after Chris and Lorelei went off to pursue their own dreams. This is obviously an AU. It will eventually be a Rory/ Logan, but for now they're just best friends. It might be a slow build for a few reasons, one I want it to be. Two, I want to see them as friends for a while. Also, this starts with Rory in Chilton but the boys at Yale.

Chapter 1

"Logan! I can't believe you did that!" Rory's voice had officially reached a decibel that no one in the group had heard.

"Hey, don't let him take all the credit! We were there too." Finn quickly piped in while waving his finger in between Colin and himself. All the while Colin looked like he felt an ounce of guilt.

"Can you not turn that wrath on us Finn? Please, Gilmore gets scary and I'm already going to hear it from my dad."

"No, you are going to hear it from me too! God, I can't believe you guys. Why did you have to pick my grandparent's house to pull this bullshit guys?"

"Ace, once you get to college—" Logan finally tried to get a word in edge wise, but Rory was not having it.

"Don't 'college' me Logan Elias Huntzberger or I swear to God I will make sure you regret every other word you dare to utter." Logan had never seen her so mad, she didn't just look mad, she looked lethal. It was just supposed to be a stupid prank, steal something from a wealthy family's home, replace with something they had stolen from the last house and the tradition continued. It was something that they had been doing all up and down the eastern seaboard, they didn't expect Emily Gilmore.

"I'm sorry Ace, we really didn't expect Emily to notice."

"No! No one expects the Spanish Inquisition, you should have expected Emily Perfectionist Gilmore would notice anything out of place." Rory quickly shot off while still throwing daggers with her eyes. Logan had known her since she was in first grade and he was in second, right before he met Rosencrantz and Guildenstern over there. He had to have known, they all should have known. "God you guys, what the hell! I expected better from the three of you, maybe that was my fatal flaw, expecting you guys to just be decent human beings for one night!"

"I have been a perfect gentleman tonight my wonderful Rory. I haven't even drunk my whole flask!" As Rory quickly drew her eyes to Finn Logan and Colin tried to slink away before she grabbed them both by their jackets.

"Guys, just, I don't want to see another maid fired, even grandpa remembers this one's name. It's just that I just wanted you to realize that tonight was supposed to be a special night for me and I wanted to have a special dinner, but we didn't even get to it. I wouldn't have asked you guys here if it wasn't and I just hoped for a modicum of decency." Rory finally relented, she was exhausted, the graduation party planning, the grandparents breathing down her neck, the college acceptance letters that had finally come in. She was planning on telling them tonight that she had not only gotten into Stanford, Princeton, Harvard and Yale, but that she had actually decided to go to Yale.

"Why Ace, what is so important about tonight?"

"Nothing, it's not much now. Listen I'm really tired, I haven't slept much at all these past few weeks. Can we just pick this up tomorrow or maybe even next weekend? Yeah, next weekend will be good. I'll see you guys then." With that Rory walked away from the group of guys that she had been so excited to see not even an hour ago. As she closed the pool house door and collapsed on the couch she took off her heels and unpinned her hair. Emily had insisted that if she would be going out with 3 men she must not look like a "floozy" although how pin straight long hair made her look like a floozy she had never understood.

As the boys stood outside staring at the door that Rory just went through they all looked at each other wondering who was going to go in after her. Actually, Logan was wondering, the other two knew that Logan would be the only one able to fully calm her down.

"Guys, what do we do? She looked so mad." Logan was speaking out loud but not looking for any answers.

"Well of course she was mad, she didn't want us to get in trouble and also we could have gotten her in trouble. You know how stressed she has been. It's been weeks since she has even been able to hang out with us because she has been so busy. We were supposed to be able to just hang out with her tonight and it all got messed up. Just go talk to her Logan."

"She's not going to listen to me guys."

"Yes, she will. Just try, we'll call Frank and head home, you just stay with her until she talks. It would do you both some good. Isn't there something you wanted to talk to her about anyway?" Colin knew what it was about, he was going to ask her to come onto the yacht with them this summer, and Logan was a frantic mess about it. "Something about the yacht perhaps?"

"No, I decided not to have her go with us."

"Wait! What?" Finally, Finn spoke up, as he looked away from the bottom of his now empty flask. "Why isn't she going?"

"I just don't think Emily would let her go, don't want to get her hopes up only for them to get dashed, you know." Logan quickly said, he had practiced this reason in his head numerous times. He couldn't figure out why he didn't want Rory there, okay, he knew exactly why. But he couldn't tell them that. Not yet anyway. "Okay boys. I'm going to go in and figure out how to get us out of this mess."

As the door opened Rory didn't even look up. "Logan, please, don't make me barricade myself in my room, I'm much to tired for that right now and I can't fight." As Logan sat at the other end of the couch and took her feet into his lap he began to massage them.

"I'm not here to fight Rory, I'm just here to say that I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking, it's this Yale thing kind of and I got carried away. I really wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. Just, can you look at me?"

"Wow, if this is a Yale thing, maybe I made a mistake in accepting my spot there?" Rory said it so casually that Logan wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Wait! Yale!? You picked YALE!?" He was so excited that he had hopped off the couch and had almost missed the light nodding of her head. "Oh my god! You're going to be at Yale with us. But wait, I thought you wanted to go to Sanford?" He said that word with so much disdain, he had been furious with her when she brought up the idea of going to the West Coast.

" _SANFORD?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RORY! Do you know what happens on the west coast?"_

" _Um, I get more tan?" She had expected him to be upset, even a little mad, but the fury was something she hadn't expected to see from him. After her little tan comment Logan glared at her and stormed out._

That had been the longest they had gone without speaking, 6 weeks, 4 days, and 10 hours. It wasn't until Logan made up needing some notes she had taken for one of their classes. It had been her junior and his senior year and it was an awful bout of quietness and animosity. Since then, they never spoke about her college choices.

"I did want to go to Sanford, I didn't want to be her where every college had a legacy of mine. Chris and Lorelei took Harvard by storm, and the Gilmore's had obviously been pushing for Yale, and the Hayden's had their hold on Princeton. I just wanted to get away from it all. I couldn't imagine not living up to anyone's standards and the pressure scared the hell out of me." Rory's voice cracked, she had only admitted these fears to two other people, and she always wanted to tell Logan.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"When was I ever allowed to say the s-word around you Logan? Colin and Finn knew, I'm surprised they didn't say anything."

Logan looked as guilty as he felt. He had made her hide something from him and not only that, but it was a deep fear and insecurity she had. "So, apparently I've just been a jackass a lot lately?"

"Yep. Pretty much!" Rory flashed him a smile that told him that every ill word, and stupid thing he had done that night was forgiven.

"I'm guessing that was the reason for our little party this evening? You're coming to Yale with us?"

"That I am Huntzberger! Now, I think I need to get used to my new campus, care to take me to the Pub tonight?"

"I tell you what, can we call your driver and have him drop us off, I'll have the boys meet us there and we can spend the evening hanging out. You won't have to worry about—"

But before he could finish his thoughts she was bounding into her bedroom, quickly changing into a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a Yale t-shirt with a simple jean jacket. She came back into the room throwing on her flip-flops as he was finishing the text message to Colin to inform them to meet them there. He stared at her for a half beat longer than necessary and returned the smile she had on her face while she muttered something about not looking like a floozy.

RLRL

As they made their way through the crowd of people they spotted their friends and as Rory took off her jacket she smirked at Logan, waiting to see when the other two boys would get the hint that was splayed across her chest. It wasn't for a full round of drinks before Colin finally asked when she got the new shirt.

"Wow, a whole round and finally we have a mention." Rory muttered begrudgingly as she pulled a 50 dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it over to Logan.

"I told you Ace, they're oblivious."

"I just thought that they would at least glance at my chest for long enough to realize what my shirt says."

"Listen, if we were allowed to look at your chest, I certainly wouldn't be paying attention to some words." Finn said off-handedly while Colin stared wide-eyed and Logan made a look that would put Finn deep in the ground if he was paying attention.

"What do you mean if you were allowed?" Rory didn't miss the looks that were happening around the table, she just didn't understand them.

"Oh, you know, just that you're like our sister and it would be weird and awkward and yeah, that's it. It would just be weird." Colin rushed out, hoping beyond all hope that she would buy that excuse. "So, anyway Gilmore, answer the question. What's with the top? Did Logan pick it up for you one day when he missed your birthday or something?"

"Actually, I bought it for myself." Rory didn't want to focus on the chest comment to much more, so she allowed Colin's question to steer the way into the announcement. "I decided that I wanted a shirt to wear to my freshman orientation come next fall. What better way to show school pride?"

"Wait love, you're coming here?"

"That I am! You guys excited?"

"I believe that this calls for a round of shots, or something. And look, it's on me tonight since Ace seemed to have faith in you guys. Maybe Yale made a mistake in accepting someone with so little common sense." Logan smirked over to her and winked while he made his way to bar to order another round. While up there he stared back at his table where a very animated Rory explained to Colin and Finn how she landed on Yale, the same story she had relayed to him in the limo on the way here. She wanted to make her grandparents happy, after all they had done for her once her parents had decided to leave town she felt she owed Emily and Richard. "Plus, I couldn't leave you…. And Colin and Finn" she had added after a beat. He thought of that one sentence and the way her face looked so scared of her own confession.

After that confession it took every ounce of strength he had to not confess everything. That he liked her, that he would have been devastated if she would have picked Stanford, that he was falling for her. He just wanted to kiss her and tell her he was so proud of everything in her life that she had accomplished on her own merit. But instead he smiled at her and told her that she had made the right choice. Something he could see his friends saying to her back at their booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Guys, I misspelled Stanford like ¾ of the time last chapter, I thank you all for not coming at me with pitchforks. Anyway, still don't own GG, thanks for reading!

It had been a long 3 hours that they spent at the Pub that night, as Colin and Finn had decided to drink a little more than excessively, Rory decided to taper her drinking after the first few rounds. She didn't notice that Logan had followed suit until it was time to get the boys home and she realized she didn't have to fight 3 of them tonight, just the two. As he got done throwing Finn down into the drunk man's bed, Logan walked in his own room to find Rory laying on his bed playing with a string coming out of his comforter.

"Aceeee," Logan started, drawing out the last syllable. "Something's going on in that head of yours." Rory looked up and tried to give him a half smile as he climbed into bed next to her. She had already slipped on some sweatpants she kept there in case of long nights. As he went to set the alarm for only a few hours from now, making sure Rory would get home before her grandma came to look for her, he heard her finally start talking.

"Logan, what did I do wrong?" Her voice was almost mute, she knew instinctively that if she spoke any louder she might break.

As he turned to find her staring down at the piece of string she was sliding through her fingers he couldn't help but let out an almost laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, what did I do wrong, overall?" She tried pleading at him with her eyes, begging him to not make her tell him. However, the late hour and the exhaustion of the night's events had caused Logan to be a little bit slow to the uptake.

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder, "Rory, you are brilliant and amazing and one of the smartest people I've ever met. You're the only person I know at your age or older for the most part who can charm a room full of D.A.R. ladies, while also keeping up with their men's shop talk, and also throw a kick ass sub party. You're witty and funny, and insightful, you're beautiful and captivating, you're everything. You are your grandparent's pride and joy. Why would you ever think you've ever did anything wrong at all?" And then, as his words played back to him he realized just as she spoke again.

"But I'm not their pride and joy…" She tapered off at the end, she rarely let her guard down around anyone, Colin and Finn had seen it a few times. Her grandmother saw it once and quickly brushed it away, but sometimes, in a big event in her life, she would confide to Logan about them.

"I don't know why they're not here again. I don't know why you only see them on some of the day's where the banks aren't open. I don't get how they have missed all of this. The only thing I can think of is that they were so scared at 16, I mean far be it from me to defend them, but they were 16 when they had you. You're 18 and could you imagine being a mom right now?" Suddenly her face went from broken to furious.

"I couldn't imagine being a mom right now, because frankly I don't know what one looks like! I may not be able to imagine what it would be like, but you know what I really can't imagine? How they looked at me, how they held me, and then decided I wasn't enough! How they decided that France, or Spain, or god damn China was better than at least trying with me! God Logan, I got those acceptance letters and all I wanted to do was tell you, but I knew college was a touchy subject, I couldn't tell Colin and Finn because they would have blabbed to you. I told Emily and Richard and the only thing they said was 'Well of course, you're a Gilmore!' as if I didn't work night and day for those grades. As if I didn't almost break trying to be perfect for them, trying to fix what she broke years before.

Lord knows I couldn't go to Chilton and brag to Paris, especially not after I heard her talk about how her barely there parents were at least happy for her! And it's not like I've spoken to Tristan since the end of junior year." At this he cringed but she was so wrapped up in her diatribe and at that point was pacing with her back turned towards him. He had caused that break up, he knew it, she knew it, the only difference was she was nice enough to not say anything.

"No, I had no one and it's because they decided to make themselves non-players in my life. In their daughter's life. Although, I guess I should say their oldest daughter's life. Because guess what? I got a postcard from Joan Crawford herself, I have a 2-year-old sister Logan. A SISTER THAT SHE TOLD ME NOTHING ABOUT!" And with the one final scream she fell to the ground after pacing during her outburst.

Sobs racked her whole body as Logan crawled to the edge of the bed, stopping just short of where she had landed on his floor. _A sister, they didn't even tell her for 2 years that she was a big sister, the girl who wished for a small semblance of a normal family and they couldn't even give her that respect._

"Ror, I don't know what to tell you. I wish I had some amazing words that I could tell you that would make this all go away, make it all stop hurting but I can't think of anything. Because frankly, the only thing I want to do is call the jet, track them down and kick their ass. Show them what they're missing out on, but I can't, because then I'm sure you'll kick my ass." He tried to meet her halfway with some humor, but nothing was getting through.

"They take her to the zoo Logan, and to the Eifel Tower," she stopped as another round of tears fell. "They take her to these sights that yes I've seen before, but never on my dad's shoulders like the picture she sent me, never with my mom braiding my hair and holding my hand as we crossed the street. They gave her that. What does she have that I don't? I just want to know where I went wrong. You know, I told her in an email about where I got in." A small, humorless laugh escaped, and Logan immediately felt this was going to turn out awful. "She told me it must be nice to use nepotism in my favor and to call her when I'm ready to see what the real world is like."

His head dropped to his mattress as he felt the anger bubble up inside him. Logan used nepotism, lord knows Finn had to use his name to get into Yale, but she had made it on her own merits. She had done this for herself and fuck anyone who tried to take that away from her.

"I watched you slave away for months," Rory tried to interrupt, tried to tell him it was pointless, but he continued. "I watched you from a distance half the time because you were barely talking to any of us, especially when it came time for any kind of finals. I remember at the Gilmore Christmas party I had to shut down so many rumors about you having an eating disorder because you looked so sick and so exhausted—"

"Is that why you were constantly handing me apple tarts?"

"Yes, now can I finish my story?" With a slight nod from her, he continued. "You worked harder than anyone I've ever seen in a way that terrifies me and I admire it as well because god the intensity that you worked at was unparallel. You have never once used your name for pull, even though you could—"

"Hmm, actually I used my pull for a Birkin bag." It was the closest thing he had seen to a smile since he had walked back into his room, so he gave her a small smile back and continued.

"One more interruption and you take the couch. As I was saying, please don't ever feel like you owe anyone any explanations. You did this on your own. Not Emily and Richard, not the boys and I, and especially not Lorelei and Christopher." With that he got off the bed and held her as close to him as possible, trying to feel if she was going to start sobbing again. When 10 minutes of silence passed he realized that she had fallen asleep on him and without realizing it, he had fallen asleep too.

RLRL

It wasn't until the next morning, when his alarm clock was blaring, and Rory had smacked him in the face trying to stop the alarm clock did he realize they had fallen asleep in a supremely uncomfortable position.

"Ow, why does my neck hurt so bad?"

"Because we fell asleep on the floor, well technically, you fell asleep on me, then I passed out, then we both eventually fell. Over all just a terrible idea."

"Why did I fall—oh, that's right. Sorry about that outburst." Rory stared at her feet, shame from her moment of vulnerability flooding her.

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for right?" He tried to squash the sick feeling he had at that word, and if he would have been able to see Rory's face he would have seen the barely there flash of disgust that shrouded her face before she pulled herself together and gathered her things to leave.

"I should probably, you know." She said, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh, right, well Frank is waiting outside, don't fall asleep in the limo, at least try to make it to the pool house couch this time. I'm begging you."

"I will make you proud Huntzberger." And as she closed the door he was already on the phone making sure she had a surprise ready for when she woke up from her power nap. _Speaking of a power nap,_ he thought as he climbed into bed.

RLRL

As Rory awoke after a 4-hour nap, nearly doubling what she had actually slept back at Logan's dorm she walked out to find a spread of her favorite breakfast foods, a box on the counter, and a note. _"I don't know about you, but my whole body is sore, call this number and in 20 minutes you'll have the rest of your surprise. P.S. Don't worry about the bag, I used my name for the pull this time._ _"_

As she opened it up she saw a beautiful baby blue purse that had matched the pink one she bought herself as a congratulation after receiving her acceptance letters. As she admired the handiwork she made the phone call to the number on the card. Within the hour she was oiled up, relaxed and thanking Logan profusely in her head.

RLRL

After her massage that was the closet thing to heaven she had experienced, she decided another round of sleep was in order. Last night had been great, until she opened her purse to see that post card sitting there mocking her, she hadn't expected to break down in front of Logan. They were each other's best friend, their recharge post, their venting corner, they were each other's everything for the most part. But they had lost so much footing when she had originally brought up California to him last year. And then, after their fight she had started dating Tristan. Originally to get back at him, and also because Tristan was a fine guy. Easy on the eyes, Gilmore approved, funny, only mildly condescending. _Oh yeah Rory, everything you want in a potential soul mate._ She thought bitterly.

The break-up was amicable. They both knew that they weren't right for each other, and that was fine. They had some great moments of making out, but the spark wasn't as alive as it should have been. She wished, however, that she hadn't started dating him. Because, even if the break up was amicable, the aftermath was decidedly less so.

The moment that her and Logan began talking again her junior year he had made it abundantly clear that he was none to happy about the pairing. Colin and Finn had taken his side and if Rory wanted to hang out with them, it was her and her alone. After she cancelled plans with Tristan one to many times they finally sat down and realized that she wasn't willing to give up the time with her friends, and he had girls that were more than willing. So, she headed to Finn's house that night, solo, but on the warpath. As she stormed into Finn's room all 3 boys looked at her like she had grown 3 heads.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You!" She screamed, pointing at Logan. "You couldn't get over your issues with Tristan even a little bit for me?! I mean seriously Logan, he did nothing to you. So, what, he's kind of a jerk sometimes? News flash, you're not exactly a delight every day of the week!"_

 _Logan seethed while the other two boys watched on. "You think he didn't do anything to me? Are you blind? And what, did you have another fight with him? Who cares, you'll be fine by tomorrow and everyone can watch you two parade down the halls while he has his hands in places that are not school acceptable, by the way."_

 _A bark of laughter came out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Oh, I'm sorry that we can't all be choir boys like you Logan. But fine, if Tristan is so evil, if he is so bad, tell me why!"_

" _I'm not going to do that Rory." His voice had gotten quiet again, he couldn't fight with her again. He knew he shouldn't have pushed the Tristan issue, but he couldn't continue to watch them all day at school and then at home too._

" _Why? Jealous that he actually settled down, that he has someone? Sorry that we can't all be fast and loose with our 'time'."_

" _Yeah, sure, that's what I'm jealous of." He added an eyeroll for good measure._

" _Okay fine, if it's not that, then what are you jealous of? Come on Logan, you've had no problem spouting your mouth off before." Rory kept needling, trying to figure out why he was acting like this._

" _Rory, come on, I don't think-." Colin had tried to stop this, he knew exactly what Logan was jealous of, but Rory couldn't know._

" _No Colin, Come on tell me."_

" _I told you, I'm not getting into this. You're with him, you'll be happy and fine tomorrow, and all will be okay. I'm not doing this with you tonight."_

" _We won't be together tomorrow. We broke up."_

They had spent that night wallowing, while Finn reenacted _Casablanca_ and Rory was almost positive she heard Bogart himself rolling over in his grave. The next day at school all the boys went to confront Tristan, only to see him with a girl pressed against her locker with his tongue down her throat. No one saw Logan move so fast, but before anyone knew it, Logan's fist connected with Tristan's jaw, after he had pulled him off the girl. Logan told Tristan that if he had even a small bit of intelligence left in him, he would stay the hell away from Rory. And from then on, they were nothing more than 2 ships passing in the night.

As those thoughts floated around in her head, she remembered what Logan had said the night of the breakup. "Yeah, sure, that's what I'm jealous of." And those were the last words that echoed in her head before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been 2 weeks since Rory had announced she was going to Yale, and she was finally able to breathe. She had barely done anything but study, take finals, focus on her upcoming graduation. With those responsibilities taking up the forefront of her mind she had no time to focus on her family, the ones in the postcard, the one's in the main house, or the trio of lost boys that had finals of their own they were avoiding. It was now the morning of her graduation and the relief she felt was almost tangible. As she buried herself underneath the covers she tried to avoid the noises coming from the front of the pool house, hiding from her grandmother who was expecting her up way to early in the morning. As if right on cue the formidable Emily Gilmore breezed her way into her room.

"Oh, it must be nice to be young. Sleeping away the day isn't an option today Rory. You must get up." Rory groaned into her pillow as she started to get out of bed. "That wasn't a very ladylike noise Rory, please get up." Emily's tone got harsher with each passing word. Rory knew that tone all to well, if she didn't get moving soon then Emily would whip out the Lorelei name. The equivalent of the C-word in this house, well maybe not that drastic, but it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"I apologize Grandma, I'm going to go take a shower and then I will be out shortly. Would you like me to meet you and Grandpa in the main house for breakfast?" Even as she asked she couldn't stop the _please say no_ conga line that had formed in her head. She knew she should be thankful for them, they had given her everything. But she wanted a morning to herself, before she had to face Paris' wrath over

valedictorian, Tristan and Logan's pointed glares at each other, and the elder Hayden's pressures to forgo her decision to go to Yale.

"Oh no dear, I've already set up a whole breakfast for you in your kitchen, your grandfather and I have already eaten and now we need to get ready." Her tone was back to much lighter, clearly seeing Rory wasn't going to put up a fight this morning. With that Emily excused herself back to the main house while Rory slipped into the shower.

As she walked out of the shower she tightened the robe around herself and made her way into the kitchen. When she walked out she saw someone sitting on her couch thumbing through the newspaper and she quickly vanished back into her bedroom to grab her cell phone.

RLRLRL

In New Haven that morning Logan had made sure to set his alarm early this morning, he had told Colin and Finn last night that he would meet them at Chilton for Rory's graduation but that he had somewhere to be earlier. Admittedly he was just going to go over and hang out with her just the two of them before the craziness of the day had hit. He had expected her to be busy with finals, but he still had been hoping to see her at least on the weekends, and then he remembered who he was talking about here. He hadn't been able to see her since that night she fell asleep on him after the breakdown she had over her parents. He had been going crazy trying to make sure that she was okay after all of it but besides a few brief text messages she wasn't responding to him at all. He just wanted to talk to her, make sure she was still okay, that she was eating and taking care of herself as much as possible.

Over the past two weeks he knew that he was going to invite her on their boat trip, they were supposed to leave next week and after speaking to Mitchum who had, surprisingly talked to Richard, everything was clear to go. Now he just had to convince her to go. He already had the present for her graduation, a charm bracelet with an Ace of Spades hanging delicately off of it. However, once he made his decision to ask her to come with them he had added a small sailboat charm next to it.

He spent the morning getting ready as just as he was pulling on his shirt prepared to head out the door his cell phone chirped with a text message, the second he saw who it was from and what the contents were he sprinted out the door. Forgetting the present, he had for Rory sitting on the table. Getting in the car he sped his car down the roads he knew like the back of his hand with his heart beating out of his chest.

RLRL

"You know I heard you, you can come out now." Came an overly cheery voice from the living room Rory had just left. As she finished the message she was sending she set her phone down and pulled the blue sundress she was planning on wearing to the ceremony over her head. She would worry about her hair and make up later, if she could ever get her breathing steady. Slowly, carefully, and what she hoped came off as calmly, Rory made her way into the living room. Ignoring the woman sitting on her couch and heading straight for the kitchen island where the Danishes and coffee were sitting waiting for her, when the voice spoke up again.

"I don't recommend the cream cheese Danish, but the cherry is pretty good." Rory still remained silent, she couldn't trust her voice right now to not relay the panic and hurt that was settled deep within her. "You know, for being the valedictorian one would think you'd have the intelligence to speak up, and I'm sure Emily had you in etiquette classes long enough to know the proper greeting of a guest."

Finally, that made Rory snap, "You are not my guest."

As Lorelei stood to give her long abandoned daughter a hug the door swung open to reveal Logan. He looked calm and confident to the untrained eye, but Rory could see the panic in his eyes and the worry as he strode over to stand next to her. Even if she hadn't texted him telling her that her mom was sitting on her couch he would have recognized those eyes anywhere. Rory's eyes always sparkled, but now that she was face to face with the same eyes as her they looked broken. Logan quickly made his way to Rory's side and without thinking he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close, just as she leaned into him. He unconsciously put a kiss on her forehead as he held out his hand to Lorelei. "Logan Huntzberger, ma'am."

"Logan, this is my mom Lorelei Hayden."

Lorelei reached her hand out to Logan and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Logan. Good job bagging a Huntzberger, Rory, that will lend itself well to your journalism career." There was a snideness to her voice that made Logan want to scream. He knew that Rory hadn't been exaggerating when she spoke of the disdain her mother had of the world she ran away from. The same world she threw Rory into. Instead of creating a scene he decided to play as nicely as he had been taught all of these years.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order. Ace tells me you just recently had a baby?"

"Actually, she's two now. She will be joining us after the ceremony." Rory's eyes and body betrayed what she was feeling. There was a hopefulness in her eyes that shone when she thought of meeting her biological sister, but Logan could feel the way her body tensed up when she thought of them raising her when she had been abandoned by those same parents.

"Listen, I should probably get ready, Lorelei if you don't mind, I will see you at the ceremony?" And with that Lorelei was dismissed, the moment the pool house door closed Rory collapsed onto the couch as she dipped her head onto Logan's shoulder. He gently stroked her leg as she evened her breath. Finally, when he could feel her calm down he kissed the top of her head before she lifted her head.

"She had to show up here? Today of all days? I'm so sorry I texted you, I just didn't know what to do and you were the first and quite frankly only person I thought of." Logan smiled at that, she had a million different ways to contact the main house without Lorelei knowing, but she called him.

"I'm always happy to be here, hell, I was already almost on my way here. I wanted to give you a present and ask you a question and oh no! Oh my god I can't believe I forgot your present. God, I am so stupid."

"Logan, I don't need a present, I need you here, I've missed you the past few weeks."

"I missed you too, Ace."

"So, what's this question you had to ask me?"

"Well, originally it was going to be a question and I was going to give you a choice, but now I won't take no for an answer. You know about the trip the boys and I are taking next week, right?"

"The trip where you're leaving me for the whole summer instead of helping me prepare for my very first year at college? Yes Logan, I'm aware." She was mad, she hated that stupid trip, hated that he didn't care that she was worried about starting school.

"Tell me how you really feel Ace. Anyway, I've decided, and Richard agrees, you need a break. You're going with us?"

Rory was amazed, and shocked, and so grateful, but for some reason the only words that came out of her mouth was "I can't go." She was smiling so he had assumed that she was going to immediately leap into his arms and thank him, okay, maybe not that drastic, but he didn't expect her to say no.

"Rory, it's not an option. You're going with us. I've cleared it with everyone, the bags are all but packed, you're going. Now come on, as much as I love that drowned rat look you've got going on, it's not the look that Headmaster Charleston will appreciate it, so let's get you ready and you can tell me all about your eventful morning." As he led her back into her bedroom he sat on her bed, which had been made while she was in the shower he grabbed a danish and listened as she explained everything. From the early morning wake up call from Emily, to the ambush by her in-name-only mother. He listened intently and gave her a crooked smile when she got to where he had "saved the day." Before he knew it, she was dressed, ready, and looked amazing.

He, Colin, and Finn had sat back at the ceremony, watching her give her speech, watching as Emily and Francine dabbed their eyes with a handkerchief. He almost didn't notice the woman sitting a few rows in front of him who was also crying as she held on to the man next to hers hand. Quickly he turned to Colin and nudged him while he pointed at the woman. "That's Rory's mom."

"No freaking way! What is she doing here?"

"Showed up this morning, completely ambushed her, I didn't even know if I was going to get her here in time."

"Oh, so that's where you ran off to! I brought your gift for her by the way." With a final nod of thanks Logan turned to the stage where Rory was walking across after her getting her diploma. She flashed the three boys a smile that they all returned.

Logan thought that her mother was showing that she had turned over a new leaf, he had hoped that the rest of what should be a great day would continue to be great for her. However, after the graduation get together that evening, he found out the day would live on in infamy.

 **A/N: Do you want Rory and Logan together soon or later? Like boat trip or after? P.S. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm actually having a lot of fun with this one. Mainly because rewatching the series I can see where Lorelei's selfishness can really come out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan watched Rory's head in his lap as she finally fell asleep with her feet propped onto Colin's lap. As he turned to look at Colin's face he saw his same look mirrored on his friend's face. It didn't matter how high the plane traveled, how far away they got away from the scene of the proverbial crime. All that mattered at that point was the tear streaks that had dried on Rory's face, and the people back down on the ground that had put those there. He had never seen Rory look so small, she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and he didn't know how to erase the pain.

"Guys, what the hell just happened?" Finn was back from the plane bar with a bottle of scotch. Logan drew his hand over his face. _What the hell had just happened?_

The last thing he remembered was hearing the screaming, watching Rory collapse onto the floor inutter defeat as she cried after the final blow was delivered, and his best friends picking her up and carrying her to the limo that was waiting for them to go back to Logan's house. He had just stood there paralyzed, it wasn't until Richard had walked up to him and spoke just low enough for Logan to hear. "Get her out of here son, take that trip earlier, buy her whatever she needs." As Logan nodded he saw Richard pulling out the black card that was supposed to be Rory's gift. Logan quickly waved it off and offered to fund anything she needed. Richard almost stopped him, but Logan's face told him there would be no point. Before he knew it, he was in the limo on the way to the airstrip that would take them to marina in Florida where they were going to board the yacht tomorrow. With one last glance at Rory he looked at the boys again. "I guess we should talk about it, huh?"

LRLR

 **Earlier back at the party-**

The party had been going well, after finding out that Lorelei, Chris, and Gigi were all going to be in attendance the boys had been as close to Rory as humanly possible. Finally she grabbed the three of them and dragged them to her grandfather's study. "Boys, you know I love all of you right?"

"Love, when I offered you my services as a graduation present I wasn't exactly expecting to share you, but if that's how I can have you, then by all means."

"Oh gross Finn." Rory's face squished into pure disgust at his very ungentlemanly suggestion. "As I was saying, boys, you have to give me some time to myself and not hover. I will be fine, I'm a big girl."

"Ace, we haven't been hovering."

"Logan, Finn tried to follow me into the bathroom."

"Finn! We promised we would try to keep a low profile."

"Colin, you have offered me three different platters of food, and anytime my drink gets half empty you're right there with a new one, and if that wasn't obvious enough there has not been a single conversation I've had where you haven't been at least 5 feet from me." Colin hung his head and just as Rory felt she had gotten her point across she saw Logan's smug smirk.

"What are you smirking about mister?"

"We've talked about this, it's master."

"Over my dead body. Logan, you have been the worst of all."

"Hey! Finn followed you into the bathroom! I've got to be somewhat better than that."

"Not by much, plus his can be blamed on the flask in his pants."

"That's not the only thing in my pants."

"God, I walked into that one. Anyway, Logan, you haven't left my side. The boys have given me a small bit of distance, but you haven't stopped touching me since I walked off that stage."

"I have not!"

Finally, Rory grabbed his face in her hands, "Logan, you are everything, you are strong and protective and I'm so thankful for the group of bodyguards you have assembled, but I am okay. Please, go form a sub party and I will get out of here soon, just let me handle this." Logan knew there was no fighting anymore, he nodded his head, kissed her forehead, and left with Colin and Finn on his tail. As the door closed she sat down in one of the leather chairs that sat around the fireplace. It had always been one of her favorite spots. When she was little she used to run around the study while Richard worked, when it would get closer to her bedtime Richard would steal a few minutes with her and bring her to one of the chairs as she sat on his lap and he'd read to her. It was where she developed her love of reading and throughout the years she would sit in one of the chairs and do homework or read, and when her grandfather would come home they would work together in peace.

Yes, this had always been one of her favorite places to hide away from the world. But when she saw who had just opened the door the room that had once felt warm and cozy suddenly felt small and made her feel claustrophobic.

"Lorelei, hi."

"No mom? Come on Lorelei, this is the second time you've tried to snub me today."

"It's Rory. And this is also the second time that you've tried to corner me. What can I do for you? It's been what? 4 years? I mean, at least three because last time I saw you, you certainly weren't pregnant." Rory hated that her voice broke at the end, she didn't want to show much weakness around this one woman. Rory had perfected the society game years ago, but that mask had never been tested against her mother. Just as her mother was starting to open the door her father walked in.

"Aw, are your feelings hurt?" Lorelei was poking a sleeping bear, and Rory didn't know what would come first, the screaming or the crying but they were both fighting for top billing in her head.

"Mom, can we please just not do this now? Please, I just want to have a good day."

"Oh yes, I bet they just love you, the golden child. How does it feel to have Emily and Richard's approval?" Lorelei's voice had a tone of anger with an undertone of hurt and resentment.

"Lore, come on." Chris didn't want this, when Lorelei had suggested coming to watch Rory graduate he was excited, when he saw her crying he thought maybe she had realized that they had a mistake all those years ago. But now he could see that she was resentful of the girl that made her a mother at 16, that made her the ultimate disappointment in her parent's eyes, and that she would hold that grudge until the day she died.

"No Chris, I want to hear about why this girl who seems to be the perfect society queen is so hurt, she's top of her class, she had her pick of schools, and just like the good kid she is she picked the Gilmore way, so tell me _Lorelei_ why the long face?" The way she said Lorelei made everything in Rory snap and she quickly realized that the yelling would be the dominant reaction today.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. You left! Need I remind you both that you left! I get it, you were 16 and I was not only not the plan but not wanted, I get all that. I understood all of that. But that means you forfeited the right to judge how I live the life you thrusted onto me! You want me to tell you what's wrong? How about I haven't seen my biological parents in 4 years?! Or that they didn't tell me I had a 2-year-old sister until a few weeks ago? Maybe a good place to start with is the fact that you assume I had all of this handed to me when I work harder than anyone I know because the last thing I want to be is YOU! I do everything to avoid being compared to you in anyway. I was top of my class, I was a debutante, I am part of the D.A.R. because I wanted to replace your scandal. The walking epitome of your mistake was too much weight, so I wanted to erase it! Do you want to know how I became me? By being the opposite of you!" By this point Emily and Richard were standing at the entrance of the study, after hearing Rory screaming after Chris hadn't fully closed the door behind him.

"Well you did a bang-up job, really. I mean congratulations, you got the daughter you always wanted, while I finally got the family I always wanted. The only thing that will make it any better is if I could ever forget that you exist. It didn't matter that you unexpected when I was 16, it's that you were never wanted." With that final blow Logan, Colin, and Finn had finally joined the party, right for the finale. It was then that Chris had escorted Lorelei out of the house. But the damage had been done, there was no going back, humpty-dumpty had fallen off the wall, and as they all saw Rory hunched over in Finn's arms, they knew she would never be put back together again.

As they all climbed into the limo Rory sat in Finn's lap, unable to move, she just quietly cried until she fell asleep. Logan quickly had called the airstrip, getting everything set up for the last-minute departure. None of them knew what to do, they just knew that they had to get Rory out of there as soon as possible.

LRLR

 **Back on the airplane**

"I just don't know what to do for her."

"There's nothing we can do, Richard just wanted her away as soon as possible. I'm assuming he'll take care of everything at home. I mean how in the hell do you tell your daughter she is still unwanted, Lorelei has a great life, it may not have been what she planned but her and Chris are far from paupers." He hadn't expected the vitriol that came out of her mouth, especially directed at a girl she couldn't claim to know.

"You know it's not that. It's that Rory is the 'it' girl." Logan looked at Colin confused, "Logan come on, you know all that Rory is, from everything I ever heard she's everything that Lorelei was except she's also loved by Richard and Emily."

"I guess that makes sense, it's just, it's different when one of our parents tells us we're shit or we're a disappointment, they know us, they know the stunts that we pull or if they need to get lawyers involved. Lorelei doesn't, she has no clue what Rory puts herself through."

"Well, by the sounds of the screaming, Rory at least tried to tell her." Finn tried to help, seeing that Logan was beside himself with hurt at the fact that Rory was hurt, more than anyone had ever seen.

"Guys, she doesn't crack, she doesn't break hardly ever. I saw it a few weeks ago, when she announced she was going to Yale. Her mom had sent her a postcard accouncing that Rory had a sister, guys she looked heartbroken. I thought maybe that was the end of it. Her mom would just leave her the hell alone. Why today? She was finally done with Chilton, she was done with the hell of it all. Why did she have to embarrass her like that today?" Logan had to school his voice, making sure it didn't go as loud as he wanted it to. He didn't want to wake her, he didn't want her to know that they were talking about her when she was at her most vulnerable.

Sensing that he was getting worked up beyond being able to be brought back down, Colin quickly changed the subject.

"So, the trip has been moved up?"

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. I just wanted her to be able to take to the sea."

"No problem, just wanting to know the game plan."

When Colin and Finn had finally fallen asleep Logan carefully took her gift out of his coat pocket and placed it around her wrist, carefully as not to wake her. "I'm so sorry Ace. I love you and you are the furthest thing from unwanted. Trust me, I can't imagine wanting you more." As he tucked one strand of hair behind her ear he fell asleep. Unaware that Colin had heard the whole thing. He had known that Logan wanted Rory, he just hadn't expected Logan to be so aware of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Just a quick update on what had happened after the fight to those left on the ground.**

After Richard had made sure Rory had left he followed the sound of yelling for the second time that day. He found his wife, his estranged daughter and son-in-law, and the Hayden's out in Rory's pool house.

"So, you gave her all of this? Want another scandal on your hands, huh?" He couldn't believe the hatred he heard out of her mouth.

"She earned all of this!" Emily used her hand to sweep across the room. "She worked for everything she has earned, she made sure to remain on top of everything. You do not come in here and disparage her name."

"Why not, it's my name too!"

"And notice how she refuses to use it? You think that is an accident? She wants nothing to do with you Lorelei."

"Where is little miss Belle anyway? Flew into Gaston's arms and into the easy life?"

"Where she is, is of no concern to you." Emily had finally schooled her voice again, even if all guests were gone, and even if the Hayden's had seen the worst of it all, she had to remain a lady of some sorts.

"Of course, it's of our concern, she's our daughter!" Finally, Chris spoke up, surprising everyone. "We have a right to know what is happening in her life, and if we were so bad why did she write to us to tell us where she was going to college? She wants us in her life!"

"That may have been true son, but I believe that went out the window mere moments ago." Straub spoke with such a lack of respect hidden in his voice, he was disgusted by the image his son was presenting to him. Sure, he had united with Lorelei, sure they had the picture-perfect image family if no one knew about the broken girl hidden behind the scenes.

"Why, because I said the truth?" Lorelei was realizing she had maybe taken it to far, but she would be damned if she broke her stance now, she was here and she was fighting to win, bloodshed be damned.

"THE TRUTH? YOU CRUSHED THAT GIRL!" Richard's booming voice had surprised them all. He had stood there stoically through the whole of the argument before then. Almost as if he had been unaffected by the words that had been thrown like mud throughout the pool house. "She is a bright, intelligent young woman and the only role you have ever played in her life was abandoning her, luckily you did the right thing and let her know her family, but do not ever pretend that because you gave her your eyes, or your hair that you had any hand in molding that girl into what she is. Who she is now? That is her, even Emily and I cannot take ownership of her person because while we raised her we let her be. It is not because of any of us in this room that she turned out to be the one she is today. You will not ever speak of her again or to her again. If you need anything from this family again you can go through our attorneys, but as of this moment you're just as unwanted as you say Rory is to you. Now, I believe that has been enough excitement for one evening. I will ask you to leave now." With those parting words Richard ushered everyone out into the driveway where he saw Lorelei and Christopher disappear around the corner and gone for the foreseeable future.

It wasn't until late that night that Emily found Richard in the original scene of the crime, staring at two baby pictures, one of Rory and one of Lorelei. "This was never supposed to be this way Emily. Lorelei was headstrong, but this hate, it's not something that I cannot get over and I cannot allow it around Rory." As Emily traced her finger around the matching frames and let a small tear fall.

LRLRL

Chris and Lorelei sat in their two-bedroom suite as Gigi slept in the room off of the living room. "What were you thinking Lore? She was a kid! I thought this was to help us connect with her, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Chris, I just saw her in this life that should have been ours and not only does she have it, but she's stepping into it perfectly."

"She's our daughter Lorelei, did you seriously want to leave her on your parent's doorstep and hope the wolves ate her?"

"I wanted her to want find us, to break free, to come live life."

"She is living life! She is living her life, and you threw it in her face. I wondered why she never called to check on G, it's because she didn't know isn't it?" Lorelei was quiet, unable to find the words. "Oh my God Lorelei."

"Well, it's not like you called either Chris! It's not like you called her or checked in, or booked tickets to come see her for birthdays, this is just as much on your head as it is on mine."

Chris sat on that for a moment, fully digesting the words she had said, when Lorelei thought he was going to fully concede to her argument he spoke again. "You're right, that is on me too. I won't deny my absolutely heinous behavior that led to us losing our daughter. But at least I never told her she was unwanted." With those final words he pulled himself off the couch and went into the master bedroom of the hotel suite, closing the door behind him Lorelei heard the click of the lock indicating her parent's house wasn't the only place she was unwelcome this evening. Just one more thing to blame Rory for, she thought bitterly, but something settled in the pit of her stomach as the guilt made itself more prevalent as the grandfather clock near the entrance ticked into the night.

RLRLRL

Rory woke up to the sound of a ruckus coming just outside of her door, well not her door as she had no idea where she was. As she got up to look around and stepped out onto the balcony she saw the blue ocean water right outside. For a few moments she only paid attention to the wind that was blowing around her, choosing to forget everything that had led to her hasty escape from the spring air of Hartford. She vaguely remembered hearing the boys talking about going to the yacht early, she just hadn't expected to sleep so soundly that she would fall asleep on the plane and wake up on the yacht. It wasn't until the wind picked up that she heard a distinctive clank of something on her wrist. Looking down she saw the bracelet, it took one look at the Ace to know it exactly who it came from. And just as suddenly she remembered something she felt she shouldn't, a voice she knew so well whispering, _"I'm so sorry Ace. I love you and you are the furthest thing from unwanted. Trust me, I can't imagine wanting you more."_ Those words, said by the same voice brought back another confusing statement that had been on her mind lately. _"Yeah, that's what I'm jealous of."_ Before she could think on it to much she heard a crash come from the deck above her and the same soft gentle voice that was in her thoughts was now very real and much gruffer. "Finn! Please leave the stewardesses alone and Colin can we please tip them extra for this mess."

Rory took this as her cue to make her way up the group above her, not quite knowing how to look Logan in the eyes, but not being truly ready to admit why it would be hard. Maybe this yacht trip wasn't such a good idea, she thought as she got out of the shower and into a sundress that had been set up in the closet, along with a plethora of other clothes. It would have been some kind of miracle if the three upstairs weren't well, them. She still wasn't a good idea to be there, to be around Logan 24/7 with hardly a reprieve from the confusing thoughts swirling around in her head. It wasn't until she saw him laying on the sun deck shirtless that she realized that while this trip was a horrible idea for so many reasons, it was also one of the best decisions she had ever made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Gilmore!" Colin's voice rang through as he made his way up to the sun deck. "Good to see you awake and vertical by yourself!" Logan had turned his attention to Rory, not seeing the way she had been staring at him, blatantly and unapologetically. When Colin had made his comment about her slightly comatose state he sent Colin a glare. They had all decided not to bring up that night, they were just going to sail off and tell everyone to fuck off for a bit.

Rory smiled at Colin's comment, "Yeah, I was surprised to wake up to ocean and not a hotel room. Did one of you guys slip something into my drink?"

"Is that the only way we can get you to come away with us?"

"Yes, because there's no way I would get away with my three best friends without some kind of impairment. Because why would I want to get away?" Rory's face clouded over for a brief moment and Logan tried to fix it.

"Hey, ace, we don't have to talk about it." Logan spoke up for the first time since she had walked up there and Colin had joined them.

"There's nothing to talk about, my mom doesn't want me, never wanted me, and my dad is not only to big of a wimp to say anything, he also never cared. There's nothing to discuss." Her face had turned to stone, a look that no one saw often, even Logan had only seen that expression once and that was all he needed to know not to press the subject.

"Are we drinking yet? Can I come out and play yet?!" The tension was broken by the sound of Finn's crying from the deck below them.

"Do I want to know why I heard a crashing earlier and is that connected to Finn being in yacht prison?"

"You don't want to know why, but we figured we needed to at least try to curb his behavior before he gets us really in trouble with the coast guard or something stupid."

"I understand that, but you know that we can't leave Finn alone for to long." Suddenly they all heard Finn singing bars of _One is the Loneliest Number._ "See, look what you did! Now we have to spend the first day of vacation cheering him up."

LRLRLR

They had been walking out exploring in Turks and Caicos for the day and Logan hadn't stopped looking at her. The way she spoke fluently to the locals, making them seem less like the horrible tourists they actually were. The way her face lit up when she found a bookstore she had explored for a few hours, or the way she enjoyed every new side street they explored. "Logan, Logan." The girl he hadn't stopped admiring all day was trying to talk to him and he had missed all of it.

"Sorry, what's up Rory?"

"Are you okay? I just asked if you wanted grab something on land or on the boat?"

"Um, land is fine."

"No, but for real are you okay? You were really spacey there for a minute."

"I'm good, sorry." How was he supposed to admit that the reason he hadn't been paying attention was because he had been paying too much attention to her? Yeah that sounds completely logical and not at all stalkerish. Thankfully she found a cantina to eat at and before he knew it he was being dragged in.

After an hour of him not touching his food Rory finally started eating off of his plate. "Okay Logan, seriously, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just ate my plate, and your plate and not a peep from you."

"Ror, I'm just exhausted, all the sun is just killing me I guess." Rory didn't buy it, how could she at this point? This was Logan, she knew him and this wasn't him but instead of pushing the matter further she decided to keep things light.

"Poor little rich boy. She cradled his tanned and toned cheek in her hand and smiled at him. Logan gave her a small smile while he tried not to sink further into her hand and into her smile. Fuck, this trip was such a bad idea. Sure, she may have needed it but being with her without reprieve was killing him. He just wanted to tell her what he was feeling, how he wanted to kiss her, admit he loved her, anything.

Across the table Rory felt herself realizing her feelings for Logan were getting worse, there was always the two of them together. Colin and Finn could sleep the day away on land and now they had the gentle rocking of the ocean, there was no waking them up now. So, her and Logan always disappeared to the town they were docked at or they were both reading on the top deck, giving each other notes on what they were reading. Each day she felt more confused on what was happening between them. Each day she felt herself wanting to just snuggle into him like she used to do but she knew that she couldn't, not when she was feeling like this. And especially when he wasn't talking to her, what did she do wrong? Why was he so mad at her?

Once Logan paid for what could only be described as her lunch they made their way back to the boat. Rory told him she was just going to head back to her room, not wanting to deal with more of a silent Logan. The moment she left his sight he missed her, he knew he should have something, but he didn't think she would take it personally. He should have known though, they weren't quiet around each other often, at least not to the extent he was today.

LRLRLR

After they had docked in Antigua on day twelve of their trip Rory decided to forgo the boy's invitation to join them on land and to a club. She settled in to her room and pulled out some of the books that she had picked up in town. Normally she just would have gone out with them, but she just needed a night to herself, she had barely had a quiet moment without them. A night to think about what she was feeling for Logan, a night to fully process what happened with her 'parents' and just a night where she wasn't babysitting the three of them. She needed to just be alone for a break and for a minute. But that didn't stop her from remembering the look on Logan's face as if he didn't want to leave. She couldn't think about Logan now, she had bigger fish to fry than Logan, at least that's what she thought.

The more she focused on what had happened with Chris and Lorelei the more she realized she didn't care, she finally felt at peace with the issues of her childhood. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't something she was happy about, but she didn't feel like she was living in her mother's shadow anymore. She didn't feel like she owed her grandparents anything anymore or that she had to smile and be the perfect child anymore. She just felt free of the guilt and weight that had been thrown down onto her from the moment she was born.

She had thought of this topic first, hoping to get the heavier stuff out of the way before she tackled what she hoped would be the easy topic of Logan. However, the more she thought of him the more she couldn't figure out what she was feeling. She knew she missed him like hell, she knew that they had a closeness she didn't share with Colin and Finn, whom she couldn't care less if they weren't on the boat that night. She thought of all the moments it was just the two of them, or how she would always find him to cower into when things got tough. It was always just him, except when it wasn't. She started having flashbacks to times when he made his feelings on her personal choice very well known. Why could he abandon her like that? Like one moment she meant everything to him but the moment she did something he didn't like she was the worst person he had ever laid eyes on. At least he had tried to be friends with her when she was with Tristan, even if he threw a fit every time Tristan was around.

The more she thought about it the angrier she got, it wasn't until she heard their laughter floating down past the master cabin she had claimed that she let that anger bubbling over. She quickly made her way to the front door and slung it open. She locked eyes with Logan right away and spoke in a calm voice even if her eyes went calm, "Can you get in here? Now." The other two boys slapped him on the shoulder whispering their condolences and good lucks.

Logan made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. Her bed was covered in books and lists. "What can I do for you Ace?" He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, pretending that he wasn't as nervous as he actually was. She seemed fine when they left, but now he regrets ever leaving that night.

"Logan, why didn't you want me to go to California?" Logan looked at her bewildered, he was glad he hadn't drunk as much as he wanted to that night. He wouldn't be able to fully focus on what she was asking.

"Are you thinking of not going to Yale next year?"

"That is not what I said, I asked why did it bother you so much that it was even on the table? Why did you cut me off without a word or without even listening to my reasoning? I'm just trying to figure something out and I want to know why."

"Because I would have missed you. We've grown up together, I couldn't imagine Connecticut without you."

There was no arguing, there weren't harsh words or raised voices, there was just an overwhelming sense of heaviness to the conversation. Like neither was saying the full thoughts but trying to make the other understand.

"So, you cut out your supposed best friend because you'd miss me? Finn has done more stupid stunts than an Evil Knievel wannabe, Colin once bought himself a new car on your card because you lost a bet that you didn't even know about, but I decide to look at a different school than you and suddenly I'm like typhoid Mary. What, you had no problem throwing me off to the side? You had no problem pulling a Christopher and Lorelei and pretending I didn't exist? I meant so little to you?" The last two sentences were spoken calmly but all the calmness snapped out of the room. Logan went from feeling like the wrong one in the conversation to the wronged. His eyes lit up and the moment they met with Rory's the weight of her statement hit her like a ton of bricks. "Logan, I" But he was already gone and out the door.

She followed him to his room and she found him packing his suitcase. She had really screwed this up, beyond what she felt would be repair at this point. There had been lines in their friendship that you weren't allowed to cross and being compared to any of the parental units were one of them. As she watched him slam another suitcase, the last suitcase shut she finally opened her mouth again, but before a word got out Logan's eyes were back and trained on her.

"NO, you don't speak right now! Did you seriously just ask me if I was like them? I've stood by you Rory! I've protected you more than I have anyone else. Even with Tristan, I didn't like it and I should have been better about him being around but it was to damn difficult and none of us trusted him so we wanted to protect you, I wanted to protect you. I've stood by and held your head while you cried, I didn't agree with the California decision and yes I handled it badly but you don't get to compare me to them. Fuck that Rory, and if you honestly believe that I'm like _them_ then fuck you too. God Rory, did you honestly think I don't want you or don't care about you?"

"I don't know Logan! I have no fucking clue because you don't communicate your feelings with me with certain things! Because I'm left grasping at straws sometimes for you to even talk to me. You say that you're my protector, you say that but there will be times where you just ignore what I'm asking and you'll go into a shell and I'm left scrambling. Wondering where I went wrong, where I made you mad or upset you and then I get terrified you're going to cut me out again and leave me scrambling to find out where I went wrong. God Logan, you're not them and I'm sorry for saying that but sometimes I'm scared you're going to leave me and I will make it back the next time." They were both toeing a line and they knew it. The words were about to fly out, it was just who would say them first. "Why do you whine at me about school, or about your family being, well, them. Or the fact that Finn stole all your scotch, but you can't talk to me about what is actually bugging you?"

"Because it's you! Because you're the one bugging me! You're the one hurting me and making me insane some days. You want to know the reason why I was so damned pissed off at you for thinking of moving across the country? Because it meant you didn't care about us! It meant you didn't give a damn about leaving us behind, so the only thing I could do was cut you out because seeing you and knowing that our time now had an expiration date was killing me. It wasn't until I realized that I just pushed that expiration date up that I realized I had to get over it. But I just didn't get it Rory, you had no problem throwing us to the side."

"By us, you mean Colin, Finn, and you?"

It was do or die, there was the easy lie, she had given it to him, almost challenging him to break first. Or there was the truth that was hanging out in front of them, either of them could reach out and grab it. Logan was about to, he had every intention of conceding first, until suddenly the option wasn't available anymore. "Because if it's about all three of you, then fine, it would have been hard to leave you guys. It would have made me so sad to think about you guys being a whole plane ride away instead of a car ride that I could barely make with high school finals let alone college finals. But if you're talking about you and I us, then that thought it was the biggest pro in my Yale list." Logan's head shot up. "You, you were the only damn pro I needed. I could leave Colin and quite frankly a whole plane ride away from Finn isn't the worst thing in the world, I could avoid so many naked phases, but the thought of leaving you? Of watching you stand at security while I board a plane made me feel like throwing up every time I thought of it. The thought of not seeing you at moment's notice when I had a bad day, or when Mitchum and Shira were fighting again, or not coming to greet you at the airstrip when you're back from a mandatory work trip, all of that felt impossible to give up. You, and you alone felt impossible to give up. So, with all that in mind, tell me I made the right choice. That you won't just go running again if I ever make a decision you don't like."

He picked her up and hugged her, as they both started apologizing, him for the time when he made her feel like he didn't want her, and her for the moment she had called him the worst names she could have. "You made the right choice Ace. I couldn't be without you and the thought of it becoming a reality terrified me."

She had spilled out so much already, she had shown all but one card to him, why not lay out the full deck. "Hey Logan, I'm in love with you. I don't know what that means to you, if it means anything. I just needed you to know."

"You think that wouldn't mean anything?"

"I'm not- I'm not sure. But it's true."

"I'm in love with you too. Have been for a while now." Rory shouldn't have been shocked, but she was. "It's why I lost my mind when I was around you and Tristan, the first girl I ever loved was in love with another man."

"I never loved him. You should have known that."

"I really hoped Ace, but I wasn't sure. But it didn't mean it didn't infuriate me every time I saw the two of you."

"Oh, well then I guess you're going to cut off Colin next?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I plan on having this same conversation with him in about an hour, figure I'll just make all of you mine." There was finally a playful banter back to their relationship, finally a moment of a familiar territory.

"Oh, so I'm yours now?"

"Damn right! Or is that not what we were just doing here? Because I figured that if we finally admitted that we were in love with each other then I can at least get a date out of you. Maybe even a few dates. Although you are all packed, are you planning on leaving me with those two?"

"Not a chance. Alright, fine one dinner just to see how it goes. I guess I can give you that much, since you did admit you love me." With one last wink he kissed her like how he had been wanting to for months.

 **Maybe Finished?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I had more ideas and y'all are encouraging as hell!** **Also, it's a short chapter. I wanted to get something out at least.**

"So, you're not planning on leaving me alone on this trip?"

"Not a chance in hell." Logan leaned in to kiss her again, she gave him a quick kiss before she continued her questioning.

"Okay good answer, but then why are your bags still packed?" Rory was trying to concentrate while Logan kissed her.

"Hmm, good question, maybe I should move them. Maybe to my girlfriend's room?" That got Rory's attention really quick.

"Logan, I don't think—"

"Woah, I wasn't talking about that."

"Oh, you weren't thinking about it?"

"I didn't say that, I've thought about it, trust me. I just wasn't talking about it in regard to tonight or this trip or anything. It's just that we've slept in the same bed before and now the thought of leaving my girlfriend's bed sounds like it will be even more difficult than it was in the past."

"What do you mean in the past?" Rory asked, Logan shot her a look asking if she really didn't know.

"There were times where we'd drop you off in the pool house and it would break my heart because I didn't want to end the night. Especially when I knew it was the end of a semester and you'd be swamped, and it would be weeks before we could really hang out."

"You really want to just sleep?" Rory looked at him in disbelief.

"Hey, I wouldn't be opposed to other activities either." He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just bring your bags into my room."

"Ah, ah, ah, it's our room now." Logan couldn't help but smile as he picked up his bags and they made his way to the master suite on the boat. They both made sure to be quiet as they passed by the other rooms.

"Nope, still mine, you're just a temporary guest." She was poking fun at him, she couldn't help herself as she leaned in a little closer to him.

"Temporary?"

"Of course, I told you I was having this same conversation with Colin. Finn too actually, but I figured I'd save him for the end of the trip." The smirk that played across her face made him give her one right back.

As they walked up the steps to the master bed he took stock of her bed again. It was covered in books, and papers, what he thought was just lists earlier turned out to be something else. He reached down to grab it just as Rory yanked it from his hands. "What was that?" He couldn't tell what it had said but it was a long one, then he saw few pro/con lists. "Ace, what were you deciding on?" He noticed she got quiet, not able to look him in the eyes. "Are they about me? Can you please just say something?" She mumbled as she turned away from him. "Please Rory, just tell me."

"It was a letter to my parents, I was just trying to decide if I should send it."

"And you thought you had to hide that from me?"

"Well, yeah, you saw me at my worst, you had to get me out of there and I didn't want you thinking I didn't appreciate it. I just feel like I need closer from them. I don't care about them, I don't care about what they say anymore. But maybe, and god it sounds so stupid, but maybe I just need to tell them that? Let them know that the pull they thought they had isn't there. I mean, I'm going to Yale for God's sakes. I'm successful in social circles. There is nothing they have that I want."

"Hey, it's okay to still want them to care though." He knew she was done with them, but he wasn't sure if she was fully ready to just be done. "It's okay for you to still want them to want you."

"But they don't. She made that abundantly clear didn't she? On my graduation day no less? I'm done with them, the both of them. I have you guys, I have my grandparents, maybe some new friends at Yale. I don't need them." She started to get worked up as she spoke, not out of anger at her parents but out of exasperation.

"Okay, you're right. You don't need them. Now, what is this list?"

"Man, I really should have cleaned up my room before I came to talk to you."

"I'm not playing this game again, what is this list?" As he looked down it was a list of all the reasons she had to either not confront or confront him. "I'm glad you chose to talk to me Ace. We needed this, we needed to figure things out."

Rory sighed at him. "I'm glad we talked, I just worry that it's not going to work, I mean we've been best friends for years, we have Colin and Finn to worry about now. There's just a lot going on, a lot of changes in the past few weeks."

"We're less than an hour in, are you already rethinking this?" He tried not to look hurt by her choice of words, he knew what he wanted, why didn't she?

"No, I want this, I want you. I just get freaked, you know me. Everything has to be overly thought out, I just figured out how much I want you, I just, ugh, nothing is coming right." He took that moment to kiss her, to make her realize that it was going to be okay.

"We can deal with Colin and Finn, hell, we don't have to tell them for a bit if you really don't want to. The two of us usually go off on our own for most of the day anyway, and at night we are usually close anyway. The only problem is that I can't kiss you like how I want to as much as I want to." She blushed at that comment. "I want to tell everyone, but if you're that concerned then it's no big deal, we can take this slow." She looked at him with huge eyes, they were lightly shining with tears.

"I want to tell them, but I need to live in our bubble for a bit."

"Then we will live in our bubble. But, before we blow the bubble that will be surrounding us, I think you should send this letter. I think it will be cathartic."

"Mhm, I have such a smart boyfriend." She scanned his body while she checked him out, "Not to bad on the eyes either. So, it is a damn shame that you won't be able to kiss me how you want to in public." She started reaching for the bottom of shirt, pulling him closer. She couldn't believe that this was them now. 2 hours ago, she was furious at him, 2 days ago she was confused at his hot and cold behavior, 2 weeks ago she was a hermit and had barely talked to him, and 2 months ago she felt like their relationship was on rocky ground and terrified she lost her best friend. Now, now all she wanted to do was forget the beginning of this night and lose herself in him.

"It truly is a shame." His voice was growing deeper and huskier by the word. He grabbed her hand that had been lightly grabbing the bottom of his shirt and he pulled her closer. Once he had his arms around her he kissed her anywhere he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" _Dear Lorelei and Chris,_

 _I'd like it to be known that I am done. This letter may seem counterintuitive to that statement but it's true. I have spent most of my life trying to figure out how to get you guys to love me, I have spent other moments of my life trying to be nothing like you guys. I have spent countless hours questioning if I was good enough, or if I was better than whatever you were at my age. Did I speak my first words before you, were my first steps more of a milestone than yours were? When I reached my seventeenth birthday with nothing but a kiss to my name let alone no inkling of pregnancies, I was all but rewarded a medal of honor from my grandparents. I was better than you, I was more than you were, and more than you had ever been._

 _I recognize that the idea of being a parent at sixteen was difficult, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, which is why I don't wish it on you. But please know that you and the family you have created is yours alone. I have built my life, I have built myself, and I am damn proud of who I am. Please know, that you are not welcome in any part of what I have created._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Rory Gilmore"_

She read the letter with no return address over and over again. It had come in a Fedex envelope though, Rory had wanted to get it sent and over to her as soon as possible so the next stop she made sure it was out of her hands as Logan stood supporting her the whole time. She knew that this would be the final straw between her and Chris. Ever since they had arrived back from Hartford Chris had barely spoke to her or looked at her. Their relationship had always been charged with mutual attraction and affection for each other, and now she had been relegated to one of their guest rooms while he slept in the master bedroom she had skillfully decorated. Once she heard the elevator ding signifying that Chris and Gigi were almost back to their penthouse apartment she made a dash to stow away the letter underneath the guest bed in the purgatory she was stuck in. _Maybe this won't be the final straw, maybe I should just show him the letter after Gigi goes to bed? But then again, he hasn't made much connection in 18 years, why would he start now?_ The door slamming brought her out of her thoughts as she hid the letter. Once it was secured she wandered into the Cold War that was still going on her living room.

RLRLRLR

"Finn, can you please recognize that we're all exhausted?" They all had just had a huge dinner in the main salon and were all looking worse for wear.

"Not tonight mate! Please, just one night out? Tomorrow we're on the sea for 3 days before we hit Rio. That is a lot of time to be stuck with you lot. I just want to go out and enjoy my night. Just let me go by myself!"

Logan, Rory and Colin without hesitation all screamed no at the same time. Finally, Rory decided to just do rock, paper, scissors with the two others who were reluctant to go out as well. Unfortunately, that idea backfired as she lost fair and square. Logan was tempted to just go out with her, but they had been sneaking around so much that he was worried that they were raising suspicions. As Rory left to go get ready Finn did as well by throwing on a different shirt and preparing a flask.

Thirty minutes later Logan watched as his girlfriend walked off the boat in a short black dress with off the shoulder sleeves, she stole one last glance at him before she descended onto the dock and away from his position on the deck. He had wanted to run over and kiss her, to bring her back to the boat and make Colin go out with Finn, or even go and watch and make sure everyone kept their hands off of her. But he knew she wanted to keep them quiet, plus Colin was very adamant about not going out.

"How does that sound?" Colin had been talking ever since Rory and Finn had left the boat.

"Hmm?" Logan however, had not paid attention to a word he had said.

"Where the hell is your head tonight?" Colin had seen Logan focus on Rory for a little longer than he normally did, and he knew they had fought pretty badly a few nights ago. He just didn't know where those two stood. At meals it was like nothing changed, and most of the time he didn't know what they did during the day, sometimes Rory had a stack of new books while Logan would be reading one of them next to her. Nothing out of the ordinary, but nothing quite the same either.

"Sorry man, it's just, do we really trust Finn to watch Rory in a foreign country? I mean, we sent an 18-year-old girl, who is beyond beautiful, out with no bodyguard? Actually, we sent her to be the bodyguard to a drunk moron?"

"Wait, beyond beautiful?" Colin knew that Logan had finally realized his feelings, but he didn't expect him to be so forward with his feelings.

"What?"

"You, you called Rory beyond beautiful." Colin pointed out to Logan while giving him a stare to match.

"Come on Colin, you know just as well as I do that she's beautiful." Logan tried to play it off, like calling Rory beautiful was nothing. Inside he was kicking himself for putting even the smallest puncture wound in their bubble.

"Yeah, but it's not like we talk about it. Plus, I'm sure she'll be fine Logan. Rory's a big girl, and it's not like she is seeing anyone. Who cares if she gets hit on?" Colin watched as Logan's eyes flashed a moment of anger. _Oh, this is to good._ "I mean, maybe it would be good for her, she hasn't really dated since Tristan, she deserves to get out there. Lord knows we have since we've been out to sea." Actually, Logan hadn't been his usual self at the clubs in the past few weeks. He seemed bored of it all and usually begged off early leaving Colin to deal with Finn. It was part of the reason why Colin really didn't want to go out tonight. "The more I think about it, the more I'm glad Gilmore went out tonight. She needs to be flirted with, don't you think? Have a momentary fling before we leave tomorrow?" Colin watched as Logan became more and more goaded. Finally, after finishing off his drink Logan sprang up and mumbled something about just making sure she can handle Finn before going back to his room to grab his wallet. Within 5 minutes Colin watched as Logan made his way off the boat and he enjoyed the sounds of the waves hitting the sides of the dock.

Rory was in the process of trying to order a drink for herself and Finn a coffee to at least offset some of the alcohol coursing through his systems. A part of her was thankful that Logan had decided to keep them closed off from the world and didn't immediately jump to either take Finn for his walk or at least accompany them. But now that she was here and in the thick of it, she was getting agitated. Once she ordered these drinks she was going to call him and demand he meet her out here. Just as she was starting to get the bartenders attention a man stepped in front of her. This was so not the evening to deal with people like this. She quickly tapped his shoulder and as he turned around she was staring into a pair of green eyes that were mildly glazed over with alcohol. He was attractive, although not her type. His floppy hair did nothing for her, his height was just a little too much, and he had an overwhelming amount of aftershave on. Yes, he was attractive, but not enough to distract from the fact that he just cut in line.

"Um, you tapped?" His speech was slightly slurred, his eyes not fully able to focus on her, only adding to her anger.

"Yes, you see, you cut me in line." Okay, so she sounded like a kindergartner tattling, but she was annoyed, and she really didn't want to be dealing with this pompous guy who apparently couldn't hold his alcohol.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we were lining up for recess. I just needed a drink for myself."

"You know, drinking alone is a sign of a problem."

"If you wanted, I could order a drink for you too and then you could save me from drinking alone." He turned on the charm, apparently, he was already starting to lose some of the drunkenness that was making him less than charming. He tried smiling down at her, but she wasn't in the mood for that. She just wanted to let Finn have his fun, and then she wanted to crawl into bed with Logan that night, even if Logan had abandoned her.

"I'd rather not, I'd rather just order and go on with my night if that's quite alright with you."

"Come on, one drink." He was leaning towards her now and she was getting more and more agitated.

"I said no, you can leave my presence now." She was done, this evening was horrible, and she was done. By this time the bartender finally saw her, and she ordered a martini and a cup of coffee. As she watched the bartender mix the drinks she heard the same voice from earlier in her ear.

"You may be a stuck-up princess, but at least you're hot when you're angry." Something snapped in her as Rory whirled around and slapped the slimy guy standing directly behind her. She threw some money down on the bar to pay for the drinks she would not be touching now and grabbed Finn's hand just as he came up to see what had happened.

She didn't speak as she dragged him out of the club. As they walked out of the door, Finn collided with an agitated Logan who had been searching for them for the past 30 minutes. Rory, who hadn't noticed that Finn had bumped into Logan and just thought that he had lost his balance again got even more angry and snapped her head over her shoulder without really looking and told him it was time to go.

Logan looked at his very angry girlfriend and his drunken friend and immediately felt sick to his stomach, he knew he didn't like Rory having to watch Finn. "Guys, what happened?"

Rory quickly stopped, and a not fully aware Finn crashed into her. "Blimey woman, can you give me a bit of a warning?"

"Shut it Finn." They both said in unison. Logan spoke again, "What happened guys?" Rory seemed reluctant to tell him anything, at least now there in the middle of a cobblestone street right in front of the club where she had just been humiliated. She would tell him later, when they were wrapped up in bed. Where he could hold her, and they could ignore the outside world for a bit. Finn unfortunately had seen more than she thought and decided now was the time to open his mouth.

"Oh, some guy tried hitting on Love over here and he was being a jackass, cut her at the bar too. Grievous offence really, she was about to get me another drink too."

"Finn, I was getting you coffee." Rory was thankful she could add something light to the conversation, not wanting to look at Logan whose eyes had turned even darker.

"Did he try anything?" Logan's voice was hard, angry, he used this tone when dealing with Mitchum and all Rory wanted to do was calm him down.

"No, he made a few stupid comments, I was just tired and didn't want to be there. Hit me where it shouldn't have. Everything is fine, but I'd like to go back to ou—my room." Logan's eyes calmed a little at her almost slip. "Logan, I'm fine. He didn't try a thing."

"Of course, he didn't! I would have kicked his ass."

"Finn, you're drunker than hell, I don't trust you with a pet rock. Colin or I should have come out with you guys, I'm really sorry." He had directed that last part to Rory who was happy the conversation veered away from the jackass at the bar.

"Let's just get back to the boat." Rory started, and Finn tried to interrupt. "They just dropped off a whole crate of alcohol today." With that he finally accepted his fate and they made their way back to the boat. The moment Finn was back in his room Rory and Logan made their way back to the master cabin.

Logan wasted no time grabbing her and pulling her against him and kissing her softly. "Are you okay?"

"Don't ever leave me with Finn again."

"Never ace, never again I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Last chapter on the yacht.**

"I think Colin knows about us, he seemed to allude to it after you guys left." They were laying in bed while looking outside into the ocean that was laid out in front of them

"That's fine, I was tired of keeping it a secret from them anyway. Honestly, I was tired of keeping it a secret anyway."

"Aw, but the sneaking around can be so fun, can't it?" He nipped her ear and smirked against her skin.

"My god you're incorrigible. Yes, it can be fun. But we will have plenty of sneaking around time at home. I figured we wouldn't tell my grandparents or your parents yet. The last thing we need is any of them finding out. As of right now they don't mind to much if you pass out in the pool house with me or if I crash after a movie night in your theater room, I'm pretty sure that would change pretty quickly if they knew that we were together."

"You're so smart Ace. How did I get such a smart, beautiful, sexy girlfriend?" He ran his fingers up her arm and smiled as she shivered.

"Aw babe, it's all your trust fund. You know that." With that Logan had to laugh.

"Right, I forgot you're the pauper in this situation, poor Tiny Tim, need some more gruel?"

With that Rory laughed right back and climbed on top of him. "Yes, I'm completely deprived." As she lowered herself to kiss him.

RLRLRL

The next afternoon they sat on the top deck and Rory was tucked in between Logan's legs with her head laid on his chest. When Finn and Colin walked up the steps ready to finally acknowledge the day ahead Colin gave them both a smile and Finn just seemed oblivious. More than 45 minutes later and a few kisses exchanged Finn finally looked over at the two of them. "Are you guys being for real or is this a prank on me?"

"Really Finn?"

"Well I don't know Gilmore, sometimes you're into weird games, remember that one time in my bedroom?" Two sets of eyes whipped over to stare at her as her eyes went wide.

"Finn, that game was hardly weird."

"Uh, ace, please please explain what dirty game you played with Finn in his room."

"It wasn't a dirty game! Finn, explain please."

"It turned into a dirty game that night in my dream."

Logan's jaw was set in a clenched position as he carefully controlled his breathing. "Finn, stop talking about my girlfriend in a dirty dream scenario and explain what the hell the game was."

"Girlfriend?! You finally asked her!"

"The game Finn?"

"Oh, it was just twister." Finn said flippantly while Logan finally let out the breath he had been holding while Colin shook his head laughing.

"Just let you know guys, we still aren't telling parents or grandparents."

"Well yeah of course, can't have the sleepovers stop, huh?" Finn winked at them both while Rory had a look of disgust and Logan looked angry again. "Just kidding, god you guys are so touchy now that you're being all touchy." And with that last parting comment he ran down the steps away from the three friends upstairs.

RLRLRLRL

Chris looked at his wife as she slept in their bed. They had finally agreed to sleep in the same bed, Chris had been wrong in regards to the Rory situation too and he wanted to at least try with the family he had now. As she stirred she turned around to see him staring down at her. Taking this moment, she decided she needed to be as honest as possible with him, even if it meant getting into another fight. They needed to be on the same side from now on. With that in mind, she silently went and got the letter from Rory that was hidden. Still silently she handed the note to him as she turned on the light on her side of the bed.

After he had read it a few times he turned to look at her. "How long have you had this?"

"A week." Her voice was silently broken as the tears and sleep had taken over her ability to talk naturally.

"You should have told me. What do you want to do about this?"

"I think she's made her feelings perfectly known Chris."

"So, you're willing to just be done with our daughter?" The anger of it all coming back tenfold. How can she be done with her child? A child they created?

"Chris, we both decided, I thought we were good with the life we created, I miss her sometimes, I really do Chris. But we both did this didn't we? Don't try to put this on me."

"You're right. We both did this. So, we're both going to fix this. Do you hear me? We are not letting her get away again."

"But she's done Chris! She's done so who are we to fight it?"

"We're her parents. And it's about damn time we start acting like it Lor."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"Well, she's moving to Yale in August. We can always offer our help to move her in, can't we?"

"Book the tickets then."

RLRLRL

The rest of the yacht trip went off relatively without a hitch. Once they got back they continued like nothing had happened. It wasn't until one day as they were all headed back that Logan got cornered by Richard. Richard asked Logan to please join him in the study.

"May I ask what happened on that boat trip Logan?"

He almost choked on his scotch that Richard had kindly provided for him. "I'm sorry sir. I don't know what you mean."

"Well, Rory seems much happier than she was before she left, obviously, considering the circumstances around your abrupt departure. But even with that in mind she seems much happier. Is she okay?"

"Yes sir, she is much happier. She seemed to relax a bit and she made a huge dent in my card with her book budget alone." Logan added with a cheeky grin. "She still seems incredibly set on Yale. In fact tomorrow she's taking the boys and me school supply shopping. It's always been a tradition of ours, but we're never fully prepared for the actual toll it takes on us."

"I completely understand my boy. I've been in high stakes business meetings that didn't leave me nearly as worn as a book shopping with Rory." They both chuckled at that. Logan was about to excuse himself when Richard spoke up one more time. "What ever happened on that trip Logan, I want to thank you. She seems happy and at peace for once. She needed that, she needed you guys."

"She needs you guys as well sir. She missed you all a lot, I know she sent postcards but that was nothing compared to what she would talk about with you guys. Just know she is incredibly thankful for you guys, and more than that, she was happy to come home to you and to pick Yale."

Richard looked truly touched for a moment before he controlled his emotion. "Thank you son. Now, I suggest you go rest up before tomorrow." With one last small laugh the two men left the study. Richard heading to the top floor of his home and Logan heading back to the pool house. When he arrived, he pulled Rory into her bedroom away from Colin and Finn's arguing. Without saying anything he grabbed her face in his hands as he kissed her.

"What was that for?" Rory spoke even with her eyes closed as she recovered from what just happened.

"Because, I'm just so damn happy with you." Logan smiled down at her.

"I'm so damn happy with you too Logan."

"Did Colin and Finn tell you about next weekend?"

"No, what about it?"

"Shit, well, you see, we will be gone for about 5 days. We come back on Yale move in day."

"That's a bummer, oh well, we've been apart for longer but it's going to be a little weird now. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me, huh Huntzberger?" Just as she leaned in to kiss she pulled back. "But we should really start the movies if you guys want to sleep at all before tomorrow." And with that she led him back into the living room for the evening as she heard Logan groan behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Finn!" Rory spotted Finn across the courtyard as she instructed the movers on where to put the furniture in her dorm. She quickly caught his attention as he ran over to her and picked her up.

"LOVE! How are you my darling girl?"

"I'm good, but can you please put me down, I need to organize my room and unpack." He did so, and she started to unpack her books as the movers finished up. "When did you guys get back?" She hadn't expected them back until later that afternoon, and if they did get back she expected something from any of them, especially Logan. It wasn't like them to not even let her know they were back and safe.

"Well, you see, technically Logan wanted to surprise you. I wasn't even supposed to leave the dorm while they went and ran an errand, but I got bored and of course you saw me. So, when you see Logan can you please pretend to be surprised?"

"Sure Finn, I will pretend to be surprise so you won't get in trouble. But, only if you carry that box into my room?"

"Is it books?" When Rory shot him a smirk he groaned as he went to pick it up and carry it to her room. As he left her room he was trying to quickly get back to his room when he ran into Colin and Logan.

"Finn! You were supposed to stay in the dorm, did she see you?"

"No! I promise, I avoided her dorm like the plague, I just had to get out. Why couldn't I have come and helped with the errand?" Finn lied easily, but he was agitated he hadn't been allowed out them.

"Because Finn, you like to make a spectacle of yourself and our anonymity is crucial."

"You were hiding from Rory, not the IRS, Colin, calm down. Rory is a girl, not a hound dog. What did you guys go do anyway?

"Ah, but she's a reporter, she can spot a scoop from a mile away. And we just had a few more LDB things we had to do."

"Hey, I'm in the group. I could have helped out too."

"No, because once again we had to not draw attention to ourselves."

Logan watched Colin and Finn argue for what can only be described as their millionth argument since they had been gone. He rolled his eyes at Colin's last point as his phone buzzed.

RLRLRL

After Finn had left Rory wanted to see how long Logan would last before he came to visit her, deciding to hopefully speed up the process she sent him a message before she got back to the unpacking she had to do. _*Hey you! I miss you guys, mainly you but at this point I'd take any of you. Hope you're all safe and in one piece. See you today, right? *_

An hour later Rory was still unpacking her room when she heard the front door open and close. After a few moments she thought she heard someone milling around. Hoping it was Logan she went out to greet him with a huge smile on her face, the moment the door was opened the smile dropped her face as she was face to face with Paris. "What, what are you possibly doing here?"

"I live here." Paris deadpanned while staring straight at Rory. With one last eye roll Rory turned to head to her room. But just as she did there was a knock on the door, before she could get to the door Paris was already there and opened it up to unveil Logan leaning against the door as he smiled up at Rory.

"Logan! You're here!"

"In the flesh, Ace. You happy?"

"Of course, I am!"

"Oh yeah, how much?" With that Rory ran up to him and kissed him, completely forgetting about a shell-shocked Paris standing next to them. When they finally broke apart for air Paris had found her voice.

"So, when did this happen?"

"Beginning of the summer."

"Well, you certainly have a type don't you Gilmore? Let me see, cocky, blonde, trust-fund, yep Huntzberger checks all the boxes."

Rory shot Paris a glare. "Ignore her, let's go see my room."

"Bye Paris, a pleasure as always, I'm sure I'll see you in the newsroom." With a tip of his imaginary hat Logan followed Rory into her room and as soon as the door was closed she kissed him again as soon as she moved her mouth to his jawline he spoke again. "So, Paris is your roommate, huh?"

"Babe, you really want to talk about Paris right now? Really? Maybe we should talk about where you were off to the past few days?" He had told her before he left that what he was doing was unfortunately secret but that it would all come out in her first few weeks at Yale, she just had to be patient.

"You know what, I think I like your original plan much better." She smirked as his lips came down on hers again.

"That's what I thought mister."

"Shh, stop talking Ace." Logan said, as he kissed her again.

RLRLRL

Chris and Lorelei had left Gigi with her nanny back in France as Chris had wanted to be able to give Rory any time that she would allow them. Lorelei was constantly dragging her feet or making comments. "You know, I don't know why you're getting your hopes up. You know how those society girls can be."

For the tenth time since they had landed in Hartford Chris rolled his eyes at her comments. "That 'society girl' is our daughter Lorelei. Stop, now."

"Our daughter who said she was done Chris. I don't know why you suddenly want this." Christopher didn't usually get mad but with the way he downed his scotch and shot Lorelei a look, she knew it was best to not say anything else. The rest of the ride was quiet as they made their way to New Haven.

RLRL

"You know, you distracted me. I was supposed to be unpacking."

"Why didn't you just have the movers unpack?"

"Because then I couldn't put my stuff away like I want to, and excuse me, they would have touched the books."

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, how dare the movers touch the books, the books that are only supposed to be seen on a shelf and never touched by human fingers."

"They can be touched!"

"I've seen you swat people's hands away from them."

"That was Finn's hands and he had jam on them." As Logan was silent at that last point Rory smiled in triumph. "Ha! Game, set, match."

"Sports reference? Really Gilmore?"

"Oh hush, you're just mad because I won." As he went to kiss her quiet he heard Colin and Finn barge into the main living room and start bugging Paris.

"GILMORE! Get these two out of my face right now."

As her and Logan made their way into the common area Paris was already yelling at her. "Okay, I knew when I asked to be paired with you that it would come with these three assholes, but I'd prefer if you kept my interactions with them at a bare minimum. Thank you."

"Wait, you asked to room with me?"

"Of course!"

"Dear god, why?" Rory asked just as she heard Finn, Colin and Logan all laugh. "So not the time boys."

"Because you're my only friend at Yale."

"We're friends?"

"The closest thing I have at least." Paris shrugged her shoulders as she went to leave their room. "I'll be back in a few hours, please have them out of here by the time I get back."

As the door shut behind Paris the three boys laughed while Rory groaned louder this time, then she set her focus on Logan. "You are seriously laughing at this? I'm your girlfriend, you can't even be a little nice to me right now?"

Logan continued his laughter and finally choked out, "Nope, this is way to funny. This trumps girlfriend loyalty by a long shot."

"Wow, some help you are. Fine, because of this, you all have to help me unpack."

"What if we paid someone to help you unpack?"

"No Colin, you guys laugh at my misery, I create misery for you guys. Come on, let's go."

RLRL

Lorelei and Chris walked around the campus that they had toured in their youth, suddenly Lorelei remembered all that had originally been in jeopardy when Rory was brought into their lives. Suddenly Chris spoke again, it was the first time since their argument in their car. "I recognize that girl, she was Rory's graduation. Maybe she knows where Rory is?" As they walked up to Paris they asked her.

"Oh my god, my dorm is going to be like Grand Central Station, lovely. Yeah, she's right through there, make a left and it's the first door on your left. Beware though, with who she has in there it could already be a wreck, also, can you tell her that if there's a mess she and her guard dogs are cleaning it up. At least she finally has Huntzberger on a shorter leash." As the strange girl walked away they heard her muttering something about a Finn.

When they knocked on the door a tall boy with green eyes and an accent opened the door. Chris recognized him as the boy who carried Rory out of Richard's study on that fateful night back in May. "Um, hello, I'm not sure if we have the right room but we're looking for a Rory."

"Finn, who is at the door?" Rory came out of her room and as she saw them her face dropped.

"Hi Rory." Chris' voice was timid as she just stared at them. Behind Rory Logan walked out and put his arm around Rory. Rory's face was trained on Christopher's, so she missed the look of disgust on Lorelei's face as she recognized the boy who put his arm around her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I just, um, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we received your letter and I know you said that it was your closure, but Rory we missed you. We just want to be part of your life."

Just as Logan went to say something Rory spoke up again with a pointed look at Lorelei. "Oh, so it's a 'we' thing? You feel this way too?"

"We just want to try Rory. Please." Chris spoke up again, ignoring the way the questioned was directed at Lorelei.

"Fine, you want to try? We were just getting ready to unpack my room. You guys are more than welcome to help."

Logan, Finn, and Colin who had joined once he heard the tense voices all looked at her like she was insane. Finally, Logan whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this Ace?"

With a small smile thrown his way Rory said, "Of course! The more hands on deck, the quicker we get done and then Finn can go to the Pub." With that she led them into her room, now very cramped with the six of them in there. They silently started unpacking boxes.

As Lorelei unpacked Rory's movie collection she found a few that they had in common, while Chris found a few CDs that he also enjoyed. Logan kept shooting Rory looks to make sure she was okay, but what he saw worried him. There wasn't a tear, or a look of anger, there was just a blank face. _Is she really this unaffected?_ Just as the thought crossed his mind he saw her grab something out of one of the boxes. "Oh wow, a baby book. Chris, Lorelei, would you like to see what you missed out on for so long?" And just like that, they were off.

Chris' face fell as Lorelei's eyes shone with anger. "Don't give me that bullshit Rory, you clearly had a good life."

"You're right, I did. I still have a good life, but did you really think that you two could walk into my life at any given point? I've seen the both of you more in the past 4 months than I have in the past 4 years. I don't care what you both have to say to me. We've been in here for the past 45 minutes and you haven't said a word to me."

"That goes both ways there kid, you haven't exactly spoken up either."

"Because I'm the kid! Because the repairing of our relationship isn't on me. In fact, I tried to end our relationship because I don't want you guys here, but you show up and you act like everything should be fixed because you decided to come to college orientation, are you kidding me?"

"We were just trying, we want to try." Finally, Chris spoke up as he had seen how Lorelei handled conflict with their oldest daughter.

"If you want to try, then leave. Be a good parent to your other daughter. Where is my sister by the way, decide to dump her off to the Hayden side and let the Gilmore side have a break for once?"

"Hey! Don't speak about her like that." Lorelei started to defend them, but Rory continued."

"That isn't a criticism on her, I don't have any issues with her, I just feel pity for her. I feel pity for the fact that this poor girl has selfish and narcissistic parents who have proven time and time again that they don't care about anyone else around them and only care about themselves. I told you I was done, and I meant it. Then you showed up here and I still decided to give you another try, to see if you guys would even try to open your mouths to say a word. But you didn't, that is not on me, that is on you. The both of you." She directed her last comment at Christopher, the man who kept trying to shirk his culpability at the fucked-up relationship standing before them.

"How were we supposed to ever talk to you when you have a cavalcade of bodyguards? You should have sent them home and we could talk." Lorelei had grown tired of the three boy's presence that seemed to be constantly looming over her daughter.

"These three? These three have been there for me my whole life, these three have also been silent this whole time, letting this argument to continue. They would have stood by me no matter what I choose and how I decided to handle my relationship with you. Do not blame them for anything. These three are more of a family than you two have ever or will ever be."

"I just think—" Chris started again before Rory interrupted him.

"And I just think, it's time for you to leave."

"Rory please, you don't mean that." Chris was trying hard, and he wasn't about to admit defeat.

"I do, I need you to leave. Now." Logan, Colin and Finn wanted to step in, they wanted to step in at the first ill word spoken towards her but that fire in her eyes was something they hadn't seen since the night she tried to announce her decision to go to Yale.

"Fine. We will be in town for the next week. This is our hotel, if you change your mind." As Chris left the common room Lorelei stopped right in front of her daughter.

"You could have been nicer to him Rory. He's trying here."

"It's 18 years to late Lorelei."

"As your parents, we deserve more respect."

"And as your daughter, I deserved more love. Get out, now." Rory closed the door behind her mom and took a deep breath. Logan wrapped his arms around her as she took another deep breath. Finally, after the second breath she regained her composure and turned to face Colin and Finn who gave her a round of appalause and a bow.

"Bella amore!"

"Finn, I didn't know you spoke Italian." Rory finally laughed for what felt like the first time all day.

"Well, if you think the ladies find an Australian accent sexy, just wait until they find out you're bisexual."

"It's bilingual Finn." Colin told him.

"I wasn't talking about the language."

"Oh my god. Can we just go back to the bedroom please?" The second the word's left Rory's mouth she immediately regretted them.

"See, it works every time." Finn winked as Colin followed him, rolling his eyes.

Logan pulled Rory back for a minute as he kissed her forehead. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really I am. But maybe, just to be on the safe side, my handsome boyfriend can help me unwind later?"

"I think that can be arranged." As he winked at her she gave him a small kiss and they went to finish unpacking.

RLRLRL

Hours later the dorm was unpacked, and Rory and Logan were back in his dorm. Paris had decided to have "company" as evident by the groans that were heard from the other side of the door. Rory and Logan had made their way back to the dorm when they heard it and quickly turned on their heels and made a beeline towards Logan's room.

As they laid in his bed that night Logan ran his fingers through her hair. "You know, I was kind of hoping to be your biggest surprise today." He felt her laugh against his chest. "Was I at least your best surprise?"

"Hmm, you would have been." Rory was joking around with them.

"What?! Who else beat me to it?"

"One, I knew you were coming home today, remember that? Plus, I actually saw Finn before I saw you. He told me he was supposed to stay in your dorm, but he got bored."

"Damn it Finn."

"It astounds me how many times we say that same sentence in a day."

"Me too, Ace, me too."

Just then they heard a loud crash come from the common room and a mumbled, but distinctly Australian, "shit."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _5 Weeks Later_

"Haven't seen Rory around lately."

"What are you guys talking about? She was just with us last night."

"Uh no, she was with you. She studies, you guys pass out at one or the other's dorm, if it's yours we see her in the morning briefly before she runs away again." Colin had a point, and Logan realized it.

"I'm sorry guys, you know we have the LBD event this weekend and she'll be there the whole time and really I barely see her either. I just get top billing because I'm the boyfriend."

"Oh please, you had top billing for years, now it just has a reason." Another point for Colin has Logan grimaced.

"Keep your pants on boys, I'm right here." Rory had heard the tail end of their conversation as she made her way up behind them.

"I'm sorry love, do I know you?"

"You wound me Finn, really." She gave him and Colin hugs as they started walking away before Logan came up and put his arm around her waist.

"No hug for me?"

"I'm sure you got plenty of 'special' hugs last night Huntzberger, share the girl with your mates."

"I'm not comfortable with you guys talking about sharing me. I will go into study hibernation again."

"Never! We're sorry, come out with us?"

They had reached Rory's dorm as she smirked at them before closing the door. Colin and Finn hung their heads as the door opened again. "Pick me up at 8 and bring food." With one last smile to each of them she closed the door again.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at Rory's window as she opened it up she let Logan inside. "Bring food? I barely get a hug, didn't get a kiss, but I received a demand of 'bring food' from you? You know Ace, you're not exactly great at this whole girlfriend thing."

"Well, I don't see food in your hand so you're not stellar at this whole boyfriend thing. Way to throw stones in glass houses there Logan." She smiled up at him as he wound his hands around her waist.

"You're right, we're both lost causes." He leaned down and kissed her.

"It's a good thing we found each other, no one else would put up with us." She had started making their way back to the bed.

"Are you sure, because if I'm so terrible, maybe you should just break up with me, save yourself the torture."

"Bite your tongue Huntzberger."

"Maybe I just bite you instead?" His tone grew husky at the cheesy line.

She went to roll her eyes, but she never got the chance to complete it as he lowered her on the bed, kissing away any retort she almost made.

 _Later that night at the Pub_

"So, what is the LBD thing you guys were talking about earlier and why am I being taken away for a whole weekend?"

"Sorry Ror, we can't tell you, it's a surprise." Colin spoke before Rory could get to Logan whose defenses were down for obvious reasons, and Finn who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

"Come on, please?" Rory begged as Colin just shook his head. Rolling her eyes and realizing she wouldn't get anything from him she turned to the easiest of the two left to get information. "Logan, Logan please?" He stretched his neck to avoid the look his girlfriend gave him, not just his girlfriend but his best friend and her killer eyes that he was sure were his only Achilles hill in life.

"Rory, I really can't. You'll find it in 2 days. You can be patient for two days, can't you?" She shot him a look asking if he really just asked that question. "Yes babe, I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it, I promise."

Rory sighed and went to work on Finn when she noticed he had left to a group two tables over and would be torturing them with his company for the rest of the evening. She slumped back into her seat as Colin and Logan smirked at her in victory.

RLRL

"Have you heard anymore from your parents Ace?" Logan asked her as they made their way back from the Pub that night and back to Rory's dorm.

"Nope, not since the day we unpacked. I know they didn't get the hint, so I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop quite frankly." Logan rubbed her back unconsciously in an effort to console her even though she didn't sound to upset, just worried. "Logan, I'm fine, really."

"I know, I just wish there wasn't this cloud hanging over you."

Rory made a motion like she was brushing that notion off. "It's not really. I've just been stressed about school, the paper, keeping up with everything."

"Everything? Like what?"

"I don't know, after hearing you guys talk earlier I feel bad for blowing you guys off as much as I have. I feel like I'm being pulled into a million different directions. The Gilmore's need me at home not this weekend, but next so I have that to look forward to."

"We didn't mean to make you feel like you were being pulled into a million different directions, quite frankly we're used to the hot and coldness of you during the school year. I'm just happy I finally have a reason to butt myself into your routine."

"You've never needed a reason Logan, you should know that."

"I know, but there's no reason quite like the boyfriend excuse."

"Well, that is true Huntzberger." Just as they walked into the hallway leading to her dorm she noticed the sock on her door. "Seriously Paris, couldn't have been a tad more creative?"

"Who is she with anyway? I mean my God, not that I'm complaining but the amount of times in the past few weeks you've had to crash with me is crazy. Go Paris, but still, it is your room too. Shouldn't you be allowed overnight visitors?"

"You've slept over plenty of times, I'm just not gaudy enough to let the whole hall know that I'm getting laid." Rory said with a look of disgust on her face while Logan smirked at her word choice.

"Okay, calm down, you getting worked up and screaming that you're getting laid will also alert the whole hall and we don't want that. Now, can you go in there, grab a bag and we can just crash at my place tonight, okay?"

"Okay, good thinking."

As she opened up the door she let out a shriek as she slammed the door shut behind her and looked up at Logan with wide eyes. "Maybe I can just use your clothes to sleep in again? I'm sure I can find some pants I've left for tomorrow, hell I'll wear nothing if it means I don't have to go back in there."

"What, what did you see?" Logan reached for the door before Rory stopped his hand. "Trust me Logan, if you ever want to have any sexual appetite again, you will not open that door."

Logan had never been so curious in his life before he caught on to something that Rory had said earlier. It was then that he realized she was already about 30 steps ahead of him. "Ace wait up! What was this I heard about you wearing nothing tomorrow?"

She smirked up at him. "Well, I mean, if I don't have clothes at your place what do you expect me to wear to classes?"

"I will buy you a damn wardrobe if it means you do not go into any of your classes naked." He groaned as he was amazed he was having this conversation with a girl who used to blush every time someone looked at her funny.

"Oh, come on Logan, it was a joke." As they made their way back into Logan's room he started to kiss her neck. "So, want to tell me what is taking place this weekend."

"It's an LBD event." Rory grinned as she realized she could distract him enough to get more information, she moaned when he hit a spot on her neck. "You'll go and be initiated into a secret club here at Yale."

"Oh yeah, what takes place at the initiation?" Logan realized what she was doing when she spoke again and he stopped what he was doing.

"Nuh uh! You can't use your feminine wiles on me to get information." Logan moved to kiss her again, hoping to his masculine wiles to make her forget all about her investigative reporter.

"Come on Logan, just a little information? Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he almost gave him.

"No." He went to give her a deep kiss before she moved to 'her' side of the bed and turned to face the wall. "Accccceeeee come on." Logan groaned and tried kissing her shoulder blade.

"No babe, I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it, I promise." She repeated his words almost verbatim from earlier. As she gave him one last smile before she set her head on the pillow.

"I'm going to kill Colin." Was the last words she heard as she felt Logan's arm around her waist before she fell asleep.

 **A/N: Super short chapter, will be writing more tomorrow. Hoping to do the LBD event, although I'm feeling a little weird about it.**

 **Also, who do we want Paris' new beau to be? I have a few ideas in mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: I can't believe I kept spelling it as LBD instead of LDB, I just started a new job working second shift and I'm a stay-at-home mom during the day so can I believe severe sleep deprivation? Still embarrassing as I'm saving up for an LDB inspired tattoo.**

 **Next chapter will probably be a transitional chapter to move the story along.**

 **Anyway, onto the story! Oh also, over 100 reviews! Thank you all.**

"Logan, I am blindfolded in the back of a car, can you please just take the blindfold off?"

"No, I like this. Boys imagine how little she would get away with if we couldn't see her bambi eyes?"

"Good point mate! Maybe she can always keep a blindfold on. It would also come in handy when she really wants something."

"Hey! No fair, I have ways of making the three of you talk. Don't I Logan?" She leaned over into Logan's lap and ran her hand along the inside of his thighs.

"Hands where we can see them Gilmore!" Colin screamed from the front passenger seat. Logan smirked, thankful for his friends interference at that particular moment. Rory leaned forward to the front of the car and leaned into Colin and whispered into his ear. "Remember the yacht trip when Finn was out in port and Logan was already asleep? Why did the last stepmom not work out Colin?"

Colin's face paled significantly, and Rory was mad she was blindfolded and couldn't fully enjoy it. "Damn it Gilmore." He muttered under his breath as she sat back and smirked. Logan leaned over and asked her what she had said to him.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out baby." Just then she felt his hand on her thigh and mimicking the motion she had just been using on him a few minutes later.

"You know, I have ways of making you talk too Ace." Logan spoke to her, a little to loudly as Colin spoke, breaking them out of their trance.

"Not about this you don't!"

"Alright fine, we've figured out how you would break Colin and Logan is easy, what about me Love?"

"Oh Finn, you're easy."

"Come on, it wouldn't be as simple as alcohol, you'd be more creative than Ace, don't make me question just who I'm dating."

"Oh, I would never, but I bet if Finn really thinks about it he knows. Anyway, boys I'm going to take a nap. Please wake me when we're there or when we need bail money, whichever is first." Rory smiled slyly to herself, it was good to be back.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard Logan whisper in her ear, "Dream of me babe." With a small kiss on her cheek. So, for the rest of the three hour drive she did just that.

Once Logan heard her breathing even out he turned to Finn. "So, buddy, want to explain just what Rory has on you?"

"I truly don't know, but it scares me a little when she gets like that. It's like I could see the glint in her eye even with the blindfold on."

"Yeah, Gilmore is good like that." The moment Colin opened his mouth he regretted turning the attention to himself.

"Oh no mate, don't think we forgot the look on your face when she got to you." Finn was just as much thankful as Colin was regretful that Colin had opened his mouth.

"Listen, she probably has thinks on all of us, he looked pointedly at Logan in the rearview mirror who didn't have the decency to look even a modicum of ashamed as he just smirked back at the two of them.

"Oh, she does, but come on. We should all know that she's just messing around, she would never actually spill anything on the three of us. Plus, we have just as much on her, even if she doesn't exactly know that yet."

"That's true. Plus, it's good to have her back you know? I really did miss hanging out with her. I get why you guys hang out by yourselves for the most part, but she was our friend too before she was ever your girlfriend." Colin had become the mouthpiece of the 'We Miss Rory' campaign that him and Finn were spearheading.

"I know, she misses you guys too. She promised that when we get back she will calm down, she just needed to get her bearings on school I think." He rubbed his thumb over her hand that he was holding, it hoped it was only that.

RLRLRL

They had spent the weekend in the middle of the woods, surrounded by tents, candles, and safari gear. Logan had gotten them a double tent and on the last night there they had been lying in bed reminiscing about the day. "I can't believe I jumped."

"I knew you had it in you."

"I know, but I still don't believe I actually did it." Her tone had a small bit of wistfulness to it but there was still a small undercurrent of something not said.

"What is it Ace?"

"I haven't been a good friend to the boys, have I Logan?"

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, trying to think about how to word this properly. "It's not that Ror, they get it, they understand and we all love you for exactly the book nerd that you are. But that doesn't mean they don't miss you. Hell Rory, I miss you. I miss my best friend too. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for the boyfriend perks but sometimes it would be nice to not just see you late at night after you pass out from studying. I get that you want to succeed, but you are, don't you see it? You are doing it and you're doing so well." Rory's face cringed at that. "Ror, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not doing well."

"WHAT?! Of course, you are, you study more than anyone I know, what's going on? Why haven't you talked to me about this?"

"I found a loophole and decided to try 20 credit hours." She said it meekly, knowing that he wouldn't be happy.

"RORY!" Logan was mad, no wonder she was so stressed, she had Paris as a roommate, it was her first semester of college, her parents kept sending her letters, mainly her dad, the newspaper and now this.

"I got a D on my last paper. I just thought I could take it, I thought I could do it."

"You're driving yourself into the ground, I can't watch this Rory." He started to get up to pace while he thought about all of this, all the pressure she was under made even more sense.

At this Rory paled and the tears fell. "You're not going to leave again, are you?" Her voice was small, and the way her body curled into itself made Logan stop cold as he crouched down and cradled her head into his hands.

"Of course I'm not going to leave again. I just get scared that you put all this pressure on yourself and while I know why you do it, I don't like it. Rory, I love you, but you have to give yourself a break. The classes will be there, the paper will be there, I WILL be there, but I also need you here too. I need the girl I fell in love with, not the one that is killing herself, and for what? To prove that you're not her? You're not Rory, you are more than anything she could be. You are everything. Please, please, just think about it, think about if this what you want."

Rory broke down crying, apparently the jump had been more cathartic than she had originally thought, because as he spoke she kept picturing jumping off the scaffolding, she thought about his hand in hers, the fun she had with Colin and Finn all weekend. "I want you, I want you guys and to be able to just enjoy things. I miss all of you. Will you go with me on Tuesday while I drop two classes? I need to be able to breathe again Logan."

"I'd be happy to be there Ace. But only if you answer me one question."

"Anything." Her crying had finally subsided as Logan put his arms around her, but her voice still had a crack to it.

"Why did you think I was going to leave?" It had hurt when he realized that she was so scared about that, that he would leave her abandoned in this tent.

"Because Logan, I'm scared of it. I'm so scared of losing you. I didn't think you would but I saw you bolt up and it just hit a switch in me I guess. I don't mind people leaving my life, I'm used to that. But I can't have you leave. It's why I was so scared of admitting my true feelings for you, of starting this. Because the thought of losing you was terrifying, it still is. I love you Logan, plain and simple, over and over, I love you and it terrified me that you might walk away. If I thought I couldn't put myself back together when we started this, it's just gotten even worse now. When we started this on the yacht I told you I loved you, and I did, God did I. But now? Now, I'm so deeply in love with you and it scares me, so when I screwed up and you got up it just hit a nerve I guess." She stopped, before she started crying again.

"I am deeply, madly, over and over in love with you too. I'm not leaving, I only got up to pace to release some energy, not because I was going to leave. God the reason I was so upset was because it scares me to see you like this, to see you working yourself like you are and to hear that you hid it from me. I can't lose you Ace, not for something as stupid as a few extra credit hours, okay? If this relationship is going to work it has to go both ways, okay?" He felt her nod her head into his chest as a few loose tears wet his shirt. After a quiet ten minutes he broke the silence and hopefully the tension. "So, seriously, what do you have on Finn babe?" She laughed into his chest before she climbed on top of him.

"I think that's something you're going to have to work to get out of me there Huntzberger." Oh yeah, the tension was definitely broken.

RLRL

Three weeks later and they were all sitting at the Pub. She had dropped two classes and gained two of her best friends back. It had felt so much better just being around them more, letting her hair down more and enjoying the college life that took place beyond the lecture halls and the back of the library. Rory's cell phone rang but she ignored it. Logan looked over and saw that it was a number that wasn't programmed into her phone. She didn't seem to mind so he brushed it off as well.

"Finn, please stop hitting on that poor girl, she doesn't want to be bothered."

"Oh, come on, that's just Rosemary."

"I know who she is Finn, but still just leave her alone, just for tonight. Try again next week, or next lifetime either one but for tonight set your sights on someone else."

Finn glared at her before he turned his attention to Colin. "Why did we want her back so badly?" Rory stuck her tongue out as her phone started to ring again, Logan noticed it was the same number as before. Once again, she ignored it. "Oh well, maybe love has a point. I should probably head to the bar anyway."

Rory rolled her eyes as he walked away. "God, I hope it's not karaoke night, I can't babysit him again." Just then her phone rang again, and she went to hit the silence button.

"Okay, that's it." Logan picked up her phone. "Rory Gilmore's phone, this is Logan Huntzberger speaking."

"Oh, thank god someone knows how to pick up a phone. You'd think calling 3 times in a matter of as many minutes would give the girl it's some kind of emergency."

"Wait, Emily?!" This got Rory's attention as she grabbed the phone from Logan.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, this is your grandmother, do you not know how to answer your phone? Honestly young lady."

"I'm sorry Grandma, I am, I just didn't recognize the number and just in case it was Lorelei, or Chris I didn't want to answer." Logan squeezed her hand, Chris did have a tendency to call multiple times if he had been drinking or sending countless emails. Lorelei sometimes called if her and Chris were arguing, wanting to blame Rory.

"Very well, and I'm sorry about the number, I left my phone at home as soon as we got the call. Do you know when you'll be up here?"

"Up where Grandma?"

"Up at the hospital, where else would I be calling from?"

"THE HOSPITAL?" All three boys halted their conversations to pay attention to Rory who was now exiting the loud pub to get to a quieter place. "Grandma, who is in the hospital?"

"Honestly Richard, I thought you called her?" She could hear her grandma chastising her grandpa on the other end of the line.

"Grandma, grandma, GRANDMA!"

"What, didn't anyone ever teach you it's not polite to yell."

"Grandma, who is in the hospital?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Straub. Honey, you should probably get down here we're at Hartford Memorial." For the first time in the conversation Emily's voice had gone soft.

"I'll be there shortly. Goodbye Grandma." As she hung up the phone she turned to find the three boys holding her coat, her purse and her keys. She went to grab the keys from Finn who refused to hand them over.

"Love, what is going on? Who is in the hospital?"

Logan had made his way over to his girlfriend who had tears in her eyes. "It's Straub, I don't know the exact parameters, but Emily said I should get down there as soon as possible."

"Where are we headed?" Logan's voice was calm, trying to remain calm for her.

"Hartford Memorial, but guys I can go by myself. I'm sure it's nothing, I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll be fine, right?" She looked over at their faces and could see they had same foreboding and worried expression she imagined hers did.

"Ror, you're not going by yourself. Do you hear me? We're all going." Colin finally spoke, Rory just nodded her head in defeat as they made their way to Finn's waiting SUV.

Straub Hayden died 6 hours after Rory and the boys got there. She had said her goodbyes, the moment she walked into the room he was housed in she knew he wouldn't be out of there. It was a heart attack, it wasn't quick, it wasn't painless, and it was lethal. She stayed at the hospital with her grandparents, Richard, Emily and a grieving Francine. She had tried to send Logan, Colin, and Finn home but they wouldn't budge. Instead they just took turns running errands, getting food or coffee, anything they could possibly need. At one-point Rory asked the one question she didn't really want to but knew needed to be asked. "Did anyone call Christopher?"

She was met with a sea of head shakes, except for Francine who looked even more stricken than she had just moments before. "Oh my goodness, I didn't even think of that. I will add it to my list."

Rory sighed, and Logan could see what she was about to offer to do. He went to stop her, to offer himself, but it was to late. "I can call him."

"No." Francine, Richard, and Logan all spoke the same word at the same time.

"Guys, it's fine, I can't let you worry about this Grandma, I can do it."

"Let me Ace, it's not a big deal."

"Logan, you know that wouldn't go over well, I can do this. I'm a big girl Logan, but why don't you come outside with me and help me?" She knew it would be the only way any of them would agree to it, and sure enough Logan reluctantly got up to help her up and make their way down the hall and out to the front of the hospital. After a few deep breaths, a few moments of Logan kissing her head in a mode of comforting her, and a few rings she heard a little girl's voice answer the phone.

"Uh, hello?" Rory broke out into a small sob, quickly trying to pull herself together when she heard another sound on the other end of the line, it was her father's voice. "Gi, you know you're not supposed to answer daddy's phone, you silly girl." Turning his attention to the caller he spoke again. "Hello, this is Christopher Hayden."

Rory took a deep breath as she began. "Chris, this is Rory."

He sounded so excited as he started speaking again. "Oh my gosh, Rory. Hi! I can't believe it's you. It's so good to hear your voice." Then he thought about it, she wouldn't be calling him just to chat, no matter how many times he reached out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Chris. It's Grandpa Straub, he passed away early this morning, about 5 hours ago."

"My father passed away 5 hours ago and I'm just getting this call?!" She ignored the anger in his voice and his question.

"We don't have specific details yet, but his funeral will probably be the day after tomorrow. We just wanted to let you know. Goodbye Chris." And with that she hung up and collapsed into Logan's chest. "She calls him daddy." Rory choked out through sobs, although neither one of them knew if it was sobs over her grandfather's death or over the phone call she had to make. Maybe it was little bit of both.

RLRLRL

The funeral had gone off perfectly, Rory was too busy being the grieving granddaughter, that it was easy to ignore the glares she was receiving from Chris and Lorelei. They had flown into town the day before the funeral and they were planning on staying until the next Friday as that was when the will was being read. Sure enough, Rory would get the majority of everything, Francine had signed off on it years ago. Rory bristled as it was said and could feel the anger from the side of the room her parents were sitting. As she stiffened she felt Logan's hand on her back trying to calm her down. He knew she didn't want this, she already wanted for nothing and now she was going to look even worse in her absent parent's eyes.

"Well, looks like you won't even need that Yale education after all, huh?" Lorelei was waiting as they were leaving the lawyer's office.

"Please don't Lorelei, please. Not today." Richard was trying to get his daughter to not incite a scene. "Don't you see, she's already having a hard-enough time today. Don't make this worse on her, or anyone else for that matter. It was your husband's father, if you can't do it for your daughter, can you try to avoid a scene for your husband?"

"Exactly, it was his father, and this girl poisoned Straub against his own son. Can no one see what this girl is capable of?"

Rory just looked up at her mother, trying to figure out how in the story of their lives she was the villain. "Do you honestly believe that mom? Do you honestly believe I had anything to do with how anyone sees you guys? Did you think they may see it as you two left them to raise me and maybe, to them, that was unforgivable? Maybe they didn't trust a company in you and dad's flighty hands. Maybe they thought, 'if they can't take care of their own flesh and blood, how will they ever take care of a company?' I have no spoken an ill word of you guys to any of your parents. Your relationship with them is because of how you behaved. Please keep me away from whatever anger you have inside, and please get therapy for the guilt you obviously feel." Rory turned to face her remaining grandparents. "I love you three, so much, however I must be getting back to school. Let me know if there is anything else."

And with that, her and Logan were back on their way to Yale. Logan looked over at her a few times, seeing if she was okay. Wanting to see if she was going to break over the words she had been forced to say, or the responsibility she would be forced to take on in the following years. But instead he just found his girlfriend catching his stares and smiling at him. It was her first real smile in days, and he felt that even with the internal battle that was clearly raging inside her, she was still going to be okay. Ever since that day at the LDB she had been so much happier and it was finally showing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Complete filler and transition. You have been warned.**

Two months later and things were back to normal, her parents had fled back to France after Straub's will reading and hadn't been heard from since, at least that is what the grandparental units knew. Logan knew that sometimes when her phone would ring at all hours of the day and night it would be them, but she always ignored it. Sometimes he would ask why she didn't just get a new number, but Rory didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Not answering was something that bothered them more. She never really talked about them and Logan knew better than to bring it up. Plus, overall, she seemed happier and more easy going, he didn't feel it was worth it to push it.

One night he wanted to surprise her, it was exams and he knew she was freaking out and would be at the library late, so he figured he would just wait in her dorm. At close to 8:30 he heard the front door open up, so he looked up from the TV only to see something he never expected or needed to see. Finn, pressing Paris up against a wall and starting to lift her top. Without thinking and without sound he slipped into Rory's room and out her window before Finn or Paris would see him. He beelined for the library, finding her in her typical alcove in the back. She heard him approaching but wasn't expecting the wide-eyed slightly horrified look on his face. "Told you, if you saw what I saw that night you'd lose your sexual appetite."

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Yeah, what else did you think I had Finn?"

"I can't believe you knew! I can't believe you didn't tell me. I can't believe they're together."

"They're not together."

"Judging by what they were doing when I left, I'm sure they're pretty damn together now or at least coming untogether now." Logan groaned. "Oh god, I grossed myself out with that one."

Rory just smirked at him. "No, I know they're together in that since, but they're not a couple. They just hook up every once in a while, lately it's been a lot, but it's not like a relationship or anything."

"I don't think I can close my eyes. When do the images go away?"

"Well, you distracted me pretty well the night I discovered it."

"Trust me Ace, you're going to have your work cut out for you tonight." Rory closed her books and started packing up her study session.

"Well, come on Huntzberger, we've got some Men In Black mind eraser magic to work on."

RLRL

The rest of the year went by well, Logan and Rory we're still going strong and both pretending to not know about Finn and Paris, although it was made harder when Rory found a red wig in Paris' room one day on accident after trying to return a book. That image haunted her for a bit. It was the end of the semester when Logan and Rory we're discussing their summer plans. "No boat trip planned for this year?"

"Come on, that would be boring! Live a little."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've gotten you confused with my other boyfriend who has a standing poker game for every Thursday night, and then a standing booth at the pub for Friday nights. My mistake."

"Hush you, to answer your question seriously, no. No boat trips. We were actually discussing going to Europe for the summer, we didn't want to tell you about it during finals but you're coming with us, right?"

"Of course I am. Although I may have to look into the Hayden work load that I have but other than that."

"Why do you have to look at that? I mean, no offense, but you don't have a law degree, or a business degree. Plus I thought you weren't taking over the company you were just the figure head?"

"What, don't think I'm smart enough to handle it?" Her voice sounded curt but the smile on her face gave way to the humor of her statement.

"That's not what I meant you insufferable little-, no I just was wondering why."

"Because I want to be somewhat involved, or at least know what I technically own."

"That makes sense, but otherwise, we're doing Europe?"

"Yes Huntzberger, we're doing Europe." After a few hours Logan and Rory were laying in bed, when Rory noticed that he had gone quiet. "What's on your mind babe?"

"I have a question, but I'm not sure how to ask."

"Yes, this is all natural." Logan chuckled and then ran his hand along her side.

"Oh, I am very aware of that. No, I was wondering, if, maybe—"

"Logan, spit it out or I get out of this bed." He grabbed her and held on tight and buried his head into her neck.

"Don't you dare move." He tried to kiss her, to distract her from what he was trying to work up the courage to ask.

"Nuh uh mister, what were you going to ask me?" With his head still in the crook of her neck he mumbled something against her skin. "What was that?"

He barely lifted his head to look at her. "I asked if you wanted to move in with me?"

"Move in with you?" Rory was sure she wasn't hearing him right, was she? She had been thinking about it. She had her dorm room experience and even though she was going to only be a sophomore next year she still had zero desire to spend another year in the dorms. God, it would be so nice to live with Logan. They already practically did anyway as they were always over at his or hers dorm room, they each had drawers and toiletry kits at each, it would make sense, she just didn't think he'd be the first to bring it up.

"Yeah, I'm getting an off-campus apartment and I thought it would be fun." The giddiness that had been bubbling up in Rory was quickly squashed by that last word.

"Fun?" She spat out as her eyes narrowed and she got up to get dressed.

"Rory, Rory wait where are you going?" Logan threw on sweatpants and followed her out into his common room where Colin and Finn had been sitting on the couch. He watched as she made her way to the door and before she could leave she turned to face him again.

"Fun Logan, seriously?! That's what you used to try to convince me?! God, I can't believe you, I can't believe that you even dared to ask me like that." With that she slammed the door of his dorm and Logan sunk down into the chair across from Finn and Colin. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Finn spoke.

"Did you ask her to do something freaky in the bedroom?"

"Oh God Finn, that's Rory you're talking about, stop it."

"Well, just trying to figure out what has her so pissed and Logan looking like a deer in headlights."

Finally Logan spoke, "I asked her to move in with me. I said it would be fun and she stormed out." Both boys started laughing at him as he spoke. "What?!"

"I'm sorry," Colin laughed out, trying to take a minute to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, you asked your best friend of like 11 years, your girlfriend of 1 year if she'd like to move in, and your biggest selling point was that it would be fun?"

"Damn Huntz, even I'd storm out on you for that."

"What was so bad about saying it would be fun? It would be fun!"

"Yeah, but that's not what a girl in a loving relationship wants to hear. She wants to hear that you want her to move in, that it's something that you actually put thought into not just a carnival you saw in a mall parking lot."

"But that's not what this was! I have thought about it, hell I was nervous to ask her!"

"Well mate, that may be the case, but those nerves made you utter the word 'fun' and good luck trying to get Rory to see past that." Logan groaned at Finn's words and decided he should try to find her before this got even more out of control. But before he did that he went back into his room and pulled out a folder that he hoped would help his case.

Twenty minutes later he found her sitting in her dorm with her earbuds in and listening to music. He lightly shook her leg to hopefully not scare her to badly by his sudden appearance. Without opening her eyes she took the earbuds out and with a solemn tone greeted him. "What do you need Logan?"

"Okay, so maybe fun wasn't the right word."

"You think?" She looked at him like he would should be wearing a dunce cap.

"Listen, I get that I screwed up but I have actually thought about this. I was so nervous to ask you that it all came out wrong and for that I am really sorry. I want you to know that I am really sorry about that."

He seemed sincere, but she could still hold a grudge, it seemed to be a Gilmore girl trait she thought sourly to herself. "Logan, I believe you've thought about it hypothetically, and don't get me wrong that is really great, but life isn't just hypotheticals. You can't just say we're having fun Logan. I thought we were more than that."

"God Rory you know we're more than that! Of course, we are more than fun, it was a stupid word, don't let one stupid word ruin this. Please? This wasn't just a hypothetical for me either, this wasn't a spur of the moment question, I've been thinking about it a lot!"

Her resolve was breaking, slowly but surely, it was breaking. "How much?" She asked, her voice small, worried that he was just bluffing. That worry went away when she saw the folder he had in his hand stuffed with papers. She grabbed it and started to go through it, looking at all the different apartments, or even small homes that were available in the surrounding areas. "Wow." The word came out in a short breath. "You really have been thinking about it, huh?"

"More than you know Ace. So, what do you say, want to move in with me?" His voice was soft as he tried to hide the anxiousness that was bubbling up in his stomach.

"Sure, it sounds fun." She winked at him at the last word and he chuckled at her before she grabbed his head and kissed him. As he tried to deepen the kiss she stopped him. "No no mister, we have an apartment to look for!" And before he knew what was happening she was off to her desk grabbing a notebook and starting pro/ con lists for the top 10 she narrowed down just on sight alone.

Logan slumped his body back against the headboard and smiled at her, thanking God that the research he felt so stupid for collecting in the first place now was coming in handy. "Wake me when you actually need my help figuring out where we're going to live, okay?"

Three hours later Logan woke up on his own accord and he looked over at Rory who had narrowed it down to the final three. "Logan, I think these are the three I want to look at." He looked over her choices. One of them looked over Old Campus which had been his top choice, another was about a 10-minute walk to campus which he decided to veto.

"Rory, I don't want you walking that alone, as much as I'd love to be with you 24/7 I know it's not possible and I don't feel comfortable with it." She conceded his point, she had actually already eliminated that one in her head but just hadn't wanted to narrow it down to the final 2 by herself. The last one was nice, spacious and was close enough to campus that he felt comfortable with her walking back and forth, but it wasn't the loft feel that he wanted. He agreed to go look at the both of them but after they saw both they both agreed the open style of the first one was the best fit for them. It would be ready by the time they got back from Europe in 2 months.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Logan! Come with me, please?!" Rory was standing in the middle of their suite with her hands on her hips staring at her three best friends.

"Rory, you are the love of my life." Colin, Finn, and Rory all snapped their eyes over to him at that point but Logan didn't notice. "But I am exhausted, you have taken us to every museum, every play, every historical site and we desperately need a break today. Why don't you go out by yourself, grab a cup of coffee, or better yet some wine and just enjoy the sights by yourself. I will be here when you get back and we can get ready for a dinner without Thing 1 and Thing 2 over here."

Rory sat down on his lap and started kissing anywhere she could reach. "There's really nothing I could do to persuade you to come with me?" Logan groaned but held true to his previous statement.

"Just please let me call the security team, I'll have 2 of their guys with you, okay?"

"No!"

"No? I'm sorry Ace did you just say no?" Logan knew where this was headed, and he wasn't in the mood for it to head there.

"No. If you three are such lazy bums, then you don't get to pull out the security detail just to shirk your responsibilities as my best friend and boyfriend. But fine, if you don't want to go then fine. I need to get dressed, excuse me." And with that Rory walked into the room they were sharing and shut the door behind her, the sound of the lock showing all three boys that she wasn't happy.

Logan pulled out his phone and let the security team know what was happening and to follow her from a distance. "She's not going to be happy about that Logan." Colin pointed out as he noticed what the blonde was doing.

"To damn bad, you want to let her go out there unaccompanied?"

"No, but you could always go with her, especially if she is the love of your life." Colin was sure that would get him, or at least he would acknowledge the slip-up he made. It wasn't that everyone in the room didn't know that what Logan said was correct, just that he would readily admit it so easily.

"You know why I can't go. I have to get things ready back here." Logan didn't even touch on what Colin had hoped was the most shocking part of his statement, so Colin chose to ignore it. Clearly Logan had no problem admitting it.

"Listen mate, my suggestion? Go with her today, Colin and I can check on everything but I'm sure the restaurant came through with no problem. Go spend the day with your girl. I know you think tonight has to be this perfect night but for what? It's not like you have to worry about her unwinding, you've seen her on this trip. She's happy, she's content, she has been for a while. Go, enjoy the day with her. Because if you don't she's going to spend her day alone in Florence and tonight you're going to be in a worse doghouse and it won't matter how great tonight goes, she'll just remember the fact that you let her wander around Italy alone." Now it was Logan and Colin's turn to stare at Finn open mouthed.

"Uh, Finn, that was strangely coherent."

"Well, Rory and I talk sometimes. There are some nights when she can't sleep and I'm usually up. So, we talk."

"I'm sorry, you guys talk? About what?" However, Finn never got a chance to answer because when he opened his mouth to try Rory walked out in a pale pink sundress with a deep V-neck and a pair of cream colored heels.

"Um, Ace, where are you going dressed like that?" Logan sounded a little hoarse as he said it, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"I'm going out Logan, like I told you a half an hour ago." Both Colin and Finn stared at the two as they were obviously having a silent argument, both boys looked at each other and made silent gestures to each other, thankfully the two involved in the staring contest weren't noticing them. Finally, as Rory rolled her eyes and headed towards the door and headed towards the door but not before Logan sprang out of his seat and silently joined her side as they walked out the door. Colin wasn't sure, but he would swear Rory sent Finn a wink in victory as Colin forked the $50 he lost in the silent bet on who would win that argument.

Finn just smirked, "Never underestimate Gilmore in a battle of wills against Huntzberger, especially in a dress like that." Colin grumbled under his breath as he sulked out of the room.

RLRL

They were quiet, and Logan would've taken that as that she was angry with him for their fight earlier, if not for the fact that Rory had been holding his hand with her head on his shoulder. Before they left the elevator, he kissed the top of her head and asked if she had a spot in mind to head to first. She was going to say yes, that there was a bookstore the boys had made her pass by the other day when she took Finn on his walk, but she saw the look in his eye and knew he had a plan in mind, so she shook her head no.

15 minutes later they were crossing across the Ponte Vecchio Bridge and talking when Logan stopped suddenly just as they reached the storefront that Rory had been hoping for earlier. With the twinkle in Logan's eye, she realized he knew all along so she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in a way that was more European than American but the moment the kiss was done she was heading into the bookstore when she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"I love you Logan Huntzberger."

"Oh yeah? Well I love you too."

"Now, go enjoy yourself. I'll pick some books up for you too, just meet me back here in an hour?" She was trying to make it sound like an hour would be enough time, that she wouldn't have to be drug out of there pouting and asking for five more minutes.

"How about 5 hours and I give you my card?" He said it with a chuckle, but the small laugh stopped just short when he saw the smile spread across her face and the tears prick her eyes. "Ace, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so thankful you know me babe." Without another word he grabbed his card and handed it to her when he turned to leave in search of something special for her tonight. What Rory didn't notice was that she was now on his account and had her own card linked to his, he smiled to himself as he realized she hadn't noticed.

45 minutes later he was standing in a jewelry store that was 5 blocks away trying to decide between a solitary diamond pendant necklace or the much more expensive and ostentatious one, that had diamonds surrounding the neck, all culminating in a huge sapphire pendant that weighed the necklace down. It was an easy choice when he thought about it, he went to grab the smaller one, the one she could wear every day if she wanted to and it wouldn't draw attention. As he was getting ready to explain to the sales associate that he had made his selection he heard a voice behind him. "Let me guess, one for my daughter, one of the girl on the side?"

Logan audibly groaned, it wasn't socially acceptable, but he did and didn't try to hide it. "Good afternoon Lorelei, we thought we'd be safe away from Paris, but I guess that broom of yours really does travel everywhere, doesn't it?"

"Listen, you don't get to speak to me like that."

"Like what? I owe you no respect, I've kept my mouth shut around you, I've let Rory fight her own battles because that is what she needs to do, she's strong and fierce and brilliant and she can hold her own, so I've been happy to step aside and let her do it. But you don't get to come here and tell me how to treat you because I owe you nothing. As it stands I was looking at both of these necklaces for Rory. The girl who has finished her first year at an Ivy league with honors, who has also been working on overseeing a whole damn company, so I wanted to give her something nice, to show her how damn impressive she is. I don't have a minute amount of respect for you, so if you would please leave while I finish this purchase, I'd be incredibly thankful." With that he turned to the saleswoman and asked for the one he originally picked.

"This isn't over."

"If you want to keep trying to fight, keep at it. But know that Rory has more people in her corner than you could imagine. Her troops, her wit, her smarts, are ten times more than you could have. Plus, as if that wasn't enough, she has karma on her side. What kind of bitter person do you have to be to go after a young girl who did nothing wrong but be born to selfish, asshole parents who gave her up?"

Lorelei for once was speechless but she turned and left the jeweler, not wanting to continue this battle. But he was wrong, she'd win this war.

Blocks away, there was another confrontation going on, but this one was much more civil.

"Rory?!"

"Oh. Um, hi Christopher."

 **A/N: Sorry, small chapter. On my way to a baseball game today but I should add more tomorrow or tonight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Friends Forever 15**

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"Um, looking at books." _Well you ask a stupid question…_ Rory thought after noticing that her dad's face contorted into a grimace when she answered.

"I meant here in Florence. What about school?"

 _Another stupid question._ "It's summer, we're on a break."

"Okay, well then the Hayden practice? How is that faring?" _Wow, this man is awful at small talk._ Was all Rory could think as he kept grappling with ways to either relate to her or needle into her life, she wasn't sure which.

"My company is doing fine Chris. It's under the watchful eye of people I trusted to put into position while I focus on being a 20-year-old. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." She grabbed the pile of books she had sitting next to her and went to the check-out to add them to the massive stash of books she had already had on hold.

"Blowing through that inheritance pretty damn quick, huh there kid?" Her father's tone turned colder than she had heard it, apparently with Lorelei here to not play bad cop he had to step in. She chose to ignore his desperate attempts to goad her and instead focused on the cashier processing her book selection.

"Thank you so much for ringing all these up, is it at all possible to have them delivered to my hotel?" She was about to say the name aloud until she remembered who was behind her. She slipped a piece of paper with the words _Four Seasons, Penthouse_ Per favore e grazie and the cashier gave her a nod in understanding.

"Of course, madame. Anything else Ms. Hayden?" Rory wondered how the woman knew her name as she looked down at the card and realized Logan had gotten her onto his account. "Little arrogant asshole." She said it with a smirk as she realized what he had done, of course he had.

"Excuse me Rory with the language, that's not how a proper lady should act." Christopher tried to chide his child for her language, popping the bubble she had been in when she noticed what Logan had done. With only a small shake of her head she brushed past him and out onto the busy street, bumping into Logan.

"Woah there babe, where's the rush? And do you not have a single book in your hand? Did you come down with a fever? Suddenly my card feels very safe." Logan looked at her slightly flushed face and decided he'd tell her about his run-in with Lorelei later, like after they were out of Florence.

"Oh, but it's not exactly your card that you handed me, now is it?" She saw the smirk and received her answer. The one she already had but enjoyed the confirmation none the less. 

"You're not mad, are you?" Logan asked in a semi-small voice, he didn't think she would be but he just wanted to be sure.

"Am I mad that I'm dating a wealthy, attractive, caring man who is the love of my life and he wants to take care of me? No. Not at all." She winked at him and he grabbed her hand as they walked back to the hotel, she would tell him about Chris later, now she just wanted to enjoy her time with him. "So, what is on the agenda tonight? I know you said dinner, but where?"

Logan gave her a look that told her she would never get the answer, so she sighed and cuddled up into his side as they walked down the street. "Don't worry about tonight, just wear the dress that is on our bed and take your time, we can go at any time."

"No! Logan, you know I hate just walking in and making someone else wait for their table because we got distracted as we were leaving, what is the actual reservation time?"

"7:30 Ace, but seriously—"

"Ah, ah, ah, I will be dressed and ready by 7. Our books should be here by tomorrow morning, speaking of tomorrow morning, I was thinking of the little argument we got into earlier."

"Rory, I'm really sorry about that."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. You were right, we do need a break, so I was thinking tomorrow we spend all day in bed." Her tone and the way she curved into his body was enough to make Logan forget about his plans for tonight and just start tomorrow off early but he knew that tonight would be good for them, so he had to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. But, what about Colin and Finn?" She saw the twinkle in his eye and decided to play along.

"Well, I mean sure, if you want them to join that's fine. I just figured that you would want me all to yourself, but if this is how you'd like to let me know your big secret that's okay, and quite frankly not that big of a surprise." She winked at him and when she did he started laughing, _at least that was enough of a mood killer to make me not lock ourselves away and miss the date tonight._

RLRLRLRL

Rory climbed out of the bathroom wearing a towel, makeup, and the bracelet she had received at the beginning of their yacht trap last year as she made her way over to the bed to see the dress Logan had laid out for her. A floor-length red gown with beading at the top with a sweetheart neck line was laying out for her, she was glad she had not thrown her lipstick on as she had the perfect red shade to wear with this. She carefully put the Chanel gown on and stepped into her black heels as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She had another 20 minutes to go before she had to be fully ready, so she made sure her curls that framed her face were still bouncy while the ones that were pulled away from her face were pinned back.

As she was spending the last twenty minutes getting ready Logan was getting ready to talk to Finn about the question he didn't get his answer to earlier. "So, you ever going to tell me what you and Rory talk about?" His voice had an edge to it and he wasn't sure why. He had been around all of them for over a decade, they were all friends, _why the hell am I so jealous of this?_

Finn knew this was coming up, he had been preparing for it all day and had a speech prepared so nothing came out in drunken ramblings. "It all started a few weeks after we got to Yale, she came out of your room one night after you had gone to bed, and she expressed concerns about the female body of Yale saying some interesting things to her, whispers about your past were now being thrown in her face as if she didn't already know. And they never really bothered her, even that night she wasn't concerned about your past exploits, she just wanted to make sure that you were protected. That somehow, they weren't going to come back to you and make you feel guilty and act weird around her, she just wanted to ask that we look out for you a little bit while she was stressed with school."

"Wait, you're telling me that girls that I hooked up with were attacking her and she tried to protect me from it?"

"They didn't attack her, they just tried to make her feel small, which you know her, not many people can do that. Hell, there's only a few times I can remember ever seeing her truly falter, the night of her graduation and…" Suddenly he tapered off and looked at Logan both remembering when.

"When we were fighting, and I wouldn't speak to her. Yeah, not my proudest moment either Finn. Okay, so that was how it started, what do you guys still talk about?"

"Mate, I love you, but don't sit here and get all defensive, she was our friend first too." Logan had the decency to look down in shame, Finn had a point. "It continued because sometimes she would need a sounding board, sometimes she would need someone who would point out when she was wrong and not in the coddle way you do it, but in the bluntness that Colin and I can, it just was usually me because I was always up in the middle of the night." Finn shrugged at that last point. He was about to head into his room in the suite to get ready to go out for the evening when Logan's voice stopped him.

"She's never expressed doubts about us, or about me, has she?" Logan's voice was shaky, showing he was probably more scared of the answer than he should be.

Finn just shook his head, placed his hand on Logan's shoulder and said one word. "Never." With that the door to Rory and Logan's room opened and Logan's jaw dropped. He was in such shock he barely heard Finn whisper "See, a girl like that isn't having doubts." As Finn made his way out of the common room Logan crossed the room and kissed her as hard as he could, and Rory kissed back, feeling incredibly thankful she packed her lipstick in the purse she was carrying for the evening.

RLRLRL

Logan led Rory into one of the best eateries in all of Florence, what she wasn't expecting was the place to be empty, or for Logan to have all of her favorites foods already preordered. She didn't care about the beautiful view of the river or the fact that the music had been changed from what she assumed was the omnipresent classical to an instrumental version of her favorite album. No, all of that fell by the wayside as she stared at the man across from her.

"You said I was the love of your life this morning." She said over their main entree, there was humor in her tone, but her eyes were shy, seeing if he had said it in a moment of not thinking or he meant it.

"You said it this afternoon." He countered back, seeing who would crack first.

"I know, and I meant it." She cracked first, they were stable, they were best friends, they were lovers, and they were moving into together, this declaration wasn't to terribly shocking.

"Good, so did I." She beamed as he said those words and he was so thankful he had caught that moment, that look on her face was worth the cost of this night, the books earlier, and the necklace from before.

Once the dessert was cleared and the bottle of champagne gone Logan slid over the jewelry box, once she opened it she gasped and shut it really quick. "Oh my god, is it our anniversary?"

Logan laughed for a few seconds. "You know, some girls just see jewelry and think 'Oh shiny!' you see jewelry and think you forgot something." He couldn't stop the full brunt of the laughter from hitting now as he took in her panicked face. "Relax Ace, it's next week. I just figured having a nice dinner now would take place of the big work up to our actual anniversary and we can just have a spontaneous day of fun then instead of worrying about having some perfect night for some arbitrary day." He left out the part where he had planned this because she had been so busy he knew there was a chance she would forget their anniversary and he didn't want her to feel guilty.

"So, I didn't miss our anniversary?" She asked timidly.

"Is that seriously the only thing you took out of that?"

"Um, yes?"

"God, you never cease to amaze me, and also kind of scare me if I'm being honest."

She sent him a fake glare as she slowly opened the box again finally taking in the beauty of the necklace in front of her. "It's beautiful Logan, thank you. And hey, as an anniversary present, I got you books! They should be here tomorrow, happy anniversary!" She had such a laugh and upbeat tone that he couldn't but grin wildly at her.

"Are you forgetting that I bought those books?"

"While that may be true Huntzberger, if we're talking about being each other's loves of our lives than presumably what's mine is yours and vice versa, so technically, I bought you books and myself a shiny necklace. Wow, I was feeling very generous today."

"Yes Ace, you're a true philanthropist." He said with a playful eyeroll thrown her way. As they left the restaurant they were walking through the streets when Rory decided now was the time to drop the bomb.

"You'll never guess who I saw today." Logan's heart rate sped up, there's no way she saw Lorelei, did she? She would've been more distant today, or more upset. He couldn't panic, not until she said more.

"Oh yeah, who?" He forced his tone to be light and airy.

"Christopher." She could feel Logan's body tense, so she quickly regaled the story of his attempts at playing the bad cop, finally she looked up at him to ask his thoughts on the situation.

"Well, I guess I should tell you I saw Lorelei today." And now it was his turn to explain what their conversation had been like, when he finished heh turned to see Rory shaking her head. "What is it babe? Are you okay?"

"Oh, just them, it's kind of embarrassing how desperate they are at this point, but yeah, I'm okay. We're okay, and things back at home are good. Hey speaking of, we pick up our keys a month from tomorrow! A month from tomorrow we will officially be living together, are you excited?"

"Are we giving Colin and Finn an extra key?"

"Over my dead body."

"Then yes, I'm very excited." He leaned down to kiss her on the bridge they had started their morning on almost 14 hours ago.


	16. Chapter 16

**Friends Forever 16**

"Logan, how do we have so much of the same things? I mean honestly, we have duplicate clothes, how is that possible?" Rory was trying to unpack their loft, making sure that they were all moved in by the time school started so she could have time to settle in.

"Because we had dressers and stacks of movies at each dorm, it's not that terribly surprising. What do you want to do with all of this stuff?"

"Well, Rosemary could fit into my clothes, so she can have those, and I'm sure Colin and Finn could take the extra stuff? I just can't believe we had all of this double."

"We had to make ourselves comfortable in each location, it's not the craziest thing in the world babe." Logan was confused at her shock, it was just stuff and she looked confused or scandalized by the fact that their tastes were so similar, to be honest he couldn't quite figure out her expression.

"I know that, it's just…" Her voice trailed off a bit, as if she was trying to calm it down.

"Just what?" Hearing the almost break he walked away from the box he was unloading and wrapped his arms around her.

She hid her head in his chest. "We've built a life together already, haven't we?"

"For years Ace, we've been building towards this for years." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You can't say that you're surprised by this are you? I mean we've grown up together, we grew up influencing the other's choices for the most part for our whole lives."

"I know, but I know that Finn and I couldn't agree on a movie if we were both held at gunpoint, and Colin and I haven't read the same book since I told him that Hemingway wasn't nearly as cool as he pretended to be, and I've never had piles of clothes at the other boys houses when we were all just friends, but with you, it just always clicked didn't it?"

"Yep, it's why I fought it for so long, it scared me." He needed to get off of this conversation, they were committed, they were happy, but she didn't need to hear about his fears, or what he had thought about them previously, the truth was he knew they had fit years ago, even if it was just on a subconscious level. No, he definitely had to deter this conversation before it got to serious, so he fell back on an old standby and started kissing her neck. "Hmm, have we christened the living room?"

"Several times babe." She groaned out as he hit the spot on her neck.

"Have we christened this exact corner?" He asked playfully.

"No, I do believe we forgot this particular 2 square feet of space."

"What a shame, we should rectify that." He pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her again when their door slammed open. Logan dropped his head onto her chest as he growled. "Who is it, and why did you slam my door open?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS!" Paris screamed as Rory and Logan looked bewildered at her and Finn busting into their apartment.

"ME?! I'm sorry, I'm not the one who was caught on 2 different dates this week, with a different man each night!" Finn started screaming back, Finn rarely screamed so both Rory and Logan decided to sit on their couch and watch this unfold. Both sets of eyebrows shot up at the reason why Finn was so upset.

"Damn Gellar, who are you seeing?"

"Stay out of this Huntzberger." Paris spoke up as she and Finn both glared at Logan's interruption.

"Um, excuse me but you did both come into our house and begin this, whatever it is. Plus, Finn why do you care about who she is seeing, you weren't exactly celibate in Europe." Rory said, defending her home and her friend.

"Ace, don't throw the man under the bus like that!"

"Well, he wasn't. Why is he allowed to be himself and she can't go on a few dates?"

"THANK YOU!" Paris shouted, and everyone winced at her volume level.

"I will ditch your side so quick if you keep screaming in my house, do you hear me? Now come on, why does it matter that she was on a date?"

"It's not that she was, it's who she was with." Finn said, an angry edge still in his voice, he went to the unpacked bar and started to pour a drink.

"Oh, sure drink again, that's helpful." Paris exclaimed with an eyeroll, earning herself a glare from Finn.

"Come on, can someone tell us who were you on a date with?!" Logan asked again, earning himself a nudge from Rory.

"Doyle, and Asher." Paris said matter of factly.

"The Asher thing is still going on? I thought that ended when you said no to go to Oxford at the end of the last year?"

"Wait, can I interject here, is this Asher—"

"Asher Flemming the Professor? Yes. Yes, it is." Finn finally spoke up as he downed the second glass of scotch.

Logan and Rory's faces both cringed at that mental picture, until it hit them who the other name was, "Wait did you say Doyle, as in editor Doyle?" Rory's voice was laced with disgust as she swore she heard Logan gagging a bit at all of the visions fighting for top billing in his head at this moment. "Wow, your tastes sure run the gamut, don't they?" After that Logan couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his throat.

"Huntzberger, I swear to god, shut up. And it's not my fault I either like them hot and stupid, or I like them powerful, and we all know where Finn falls into those categories." Rory was staring at Finn's face as Paris had said that and could see the hurt that fell over his features, if only for a second.

"Paris, I really do love you, but that was uncalled for, and why are you here? How did this get brought into our house?"

"Sorry Finn." It came out mumbled and not heartfelt, so Finn refused to acknowledge it. "I need to talk to you. ALONE." After Paris' not so subtle request the boy's left with promises to bring Colin back to help unpack. "Oh, that's just what this situation needs, the third stooge."

"Paris! Stop, that's my boyfriend and my best friends that you're insulting in my house, stop with the attitude now." Rory was already frustrated her and Logan had been _interrupted_ earlier, and Paris' terrible behavior wasn't helping matters.

"I'm sorry, okay, I truly am. But I need your help here." Paris' voice had softened significantly, and Rory couldn't deny the seriousness of the conversation after that.

"With what?"

"With this." And with that Paris grabbed the box of pregnancy tests out of her purse and set them on the nearest box.

"Well, I can't help you pee, so why don't you go take care of that portion and we'll talk as we wait for the results?" Rory couldn't help the sarcasm in the first part, but she knew Paris needed a friend right now, so she had to put her questions to the side, for at least a minute. When Paris came out holding the stick, they were waiting for the results she turned to Rory.

"I don't know who the dad would be, how terrible would that be?" This is the smallest she had ever heard Paris in her life.

"Hey, it's not the end of the world, you're in college, not in a serious relationship, no one expects you to be celibate and you owe no one an explanation for your sex life, okay?" And Rory had meant it, Paris owed no one an explanation for who she chose to spend her time with, and she would explain that very concept with Finn later, but for now she had to find out if Paris was expecting. "So, Finn, Doyle, and Asher?"

Paris briefly shook her head and hung her head a little bit. "Not Asher, we just had coffee as a closure thing." Rory nodded her head and rubbed her hand on her friend's back, just as she was about to look at the test, Paris spoke again. "It could be Tristan." Rory looked at the blaringly negative test that was sitting on the box of tests she had.

"You're not pregnant Paris."

Paris looked up at her with tears in her eyes, a look Rory had never seen on her friend. "I'm not?" Rory shook her head no. "Oh my god, and I just admitted I slept with Tristan and I'm probably going to lose you."

Rory looked bewildered, "Why would you lose me?"

"Well, there's that stupid girl code that we're supposed to abide by or something archaic like that."

"Paris, I don't mind. I wasn't in love with Tristan, you're not breaking any rules. As long as you're happy and you're not sleeping with Logan, I'm good." In a move that shocked both girls, Paris jumped up and hugged Rory.

"I owe Finn an apology, don't I?"

"Oh yeah, a big one."

RLRL

Later on, that night Rory and Logan were laying in their king bed when Logan finally asked what had happened when Paris kicked him out. "She thought she was pregnant, she wasn't, but she thought she was."

"Was Finn almost a dad?"

"He could've been, yes." They both had a hint of horror in their tone as they asked and answered that question. Finn was a great guy, he'd make an excellent fun uncle one day, but maybe dad was a bit of a stretch right now.

"Wow… that is…" Logan trailed off, not wanting to say the wrong words and accidentally offend Rory.

"Terrifying, disturbing, and sobering?" Rory offered him the words that had been plaguing her mind ever since she realized how easily an unexpected pregnancy could hit their group.

"That might have been my exact thoughts." Logan laughed quietly. "Listen, we haven't really had that conversation—"

"Logan, we're covered, we're fine."

"No, I know that we are safe, but I just didn't know if you wanted to have the baby talk."

"I don't!" She snapped, and she could almost feel Logan shrink underneath her. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I just mean, I'm sure our families are planning our eventual procreation and I don't want us to have kids because it's expected of us. We're safe, we're happy, and I don't think we will be ready to have this conversation for another 5-6 years, does that sound okay?"

She could feel his whole body exhale a deep breath as he finally relaxed. "That sounds like a great timeline to have this conversation."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was the week after Paris' freak out and Finn and Paris hadn't talked, so that night as the boys and Rory finished up the Thai food that was ordered Rory turned to Finn and started prodding. "Finn, do you want to be with Paris exclusively?"

He visibly tensed as she asked this, he set his napkin down and got up. "I don't want to talk about this Rory."

"Oh, come on! I've given you time, I gave you a break, but you two barge in here acting like this was your own personal war zone and Logan and I were the civilians who had no choice in the matter. So, once again I ask, do you want to be with just her?"

"It's not, it's that I just didn't expect to see her with other guys, twice! And I don't know, I just got pissed. But, I don't think I want to see her exclusively. I couldn't do it and we were just having fun, you know? She likes to blow off steam, sometimes I'm the steam." Rory grimaced in disgust as Colin and Logan shook their head at their friends interesting choice of words. "I like Paris, I do. But I don't need an Annette Bening right now, it's still college you know? We're supposed to be having fun, sowing any wild oats we may have."

Rory stole a glance at Logan and got visibly uncomfortable for a moment, she hoped he hadn't seen it but even if he hadn't he could feel the change in her, in the room. "Listen, if that's how you feel, that's fine. I'm sure that's how she feels too because quite frankly it didn't bother her that you weren't pining for her over the summer, she was fine having fun. You're the one who pushed and got mad, not her."

"I like her Rory. I like that she's uptight and focused and scary, I like that she is your best friend and she'd get a long with you, I like so much about her, but I don't think I can like her enough right now."

"Finn, that's fine. That's okay to feel like that, but then you two end it soon before one of you says something that makes it to where I can't hang out with her around you guys. I wasn't pushing for this to become a thing, I was pushing for you to figure out what you both needed." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great guy Finn, and she's, well she's a Paris. But that doesn't mean she has to be your Paris or that you have to be her great guy. Okay?" He nodded as she got up from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me men, I'm going to go clear my dish and start studying. I'll probably work on it on the couch so feel free to play pool or watch a movie around me."

Logan followed her into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, she stilled for a moment before she sank back into him. "Talk to me Rory."

"You didn't have the full college experience, did you? Going out with the guys, the girls, all of that, did you have enough of that?" They didn't talk about his past, she knew about it, she had seen it to a certain extent up close, but they didn't talk about it in depth, especially since they started dating.

"Listen, you know my reputation, you know how I was, you know I wouldn't have started this if I couldn't be in this fully. Just because Finn isn't ready to be "landed" doesn't mean I'm not ready or that I wasn't, okay? And quite frankly, if it wasn't you, it wouldn't have been anyone else. Like we determined when we moved in, we always clicked. Have I given you any reason to not trust me since we started this?" He hesitated to ask this question, he really hoped he hadn't, but he wanted to put those fears to rest if he had somehow in the past.

"No, Logan, you've been the model boyfriend, and honestly, you know how people are they would've told me immediately if you had done something. I just got worried that you might regret your decision jumping into this so quickly."

He gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, I should be the one scared, we started this before you even got here, you really want to be sidled up to one guy your whole college career?"

She needed to get away from the seriousness, she needed to be playful for a minute, go back to how it was before the Finn conversation. "Oh, is this lasting only until college is over? Because I had plans, but hey, I can always throw Colin into those plans, you know how sweater vests do it for me."

Her comment and the quickness at which she changed the tone of the conversation caught him off guard and he laughed so hard he snorted at which Rory's eyes got wide and she started to laugh but was cut off by his lips on hers. "Looks like I need to find a way to keep you quiet Ms. Gilmore."

"Mhm, that you do Mr. Huntzberger." As their kiss got hotter they were interrupted by Colin and Finn coming into the kitchen quietly and banging the plates on the island, effectively causing Rory and Logan to jump apart. "Ow, I think you bit my lip."

"Oh, I'm sorry mom and dad, did we interrupt something?"

"You know, how about you guys can leave, and I can continue what I was doing?"

"Don't be silly Logan, I still have to do some work, you guys just go be bros or whatever and I'll join your bro out when I'm done."

"Ace, my dear, why in the hell do you keep saying bro?"

"I was trying to make it work, does it not?"

"Sorry love, it most definitely does not."

"Fine, fine, out of my way, and boys clean up the kitchen."

"Isn't that the…." Colin trailed off when he saw Rory's face turn to stare at him and Logan and Finn slunk away from where he was standing.

"Isn't that whose job Colin?" Rory asked sweetly, as she pressed what he was going to say.

"Ours, isn't that our job?"

"Good boy." Finn and Logan both made a whip cracking sound after Rory spoke last as she walked over to their sectional and curled up.

Four hours later Finn had drank the rest of the scotch, Colin had lost money on the pool game, and Rory was asleep in a book with a blue ink mark on her cheek and highlighter marks on her fingers. "God, that looks painful." Colin took in her pose as she was slumped almost completely in half.

"Didn't know our girl was that flex—"

"Finn don't finish that sentence. Yeah, I'm going to hear so much bitching tomorrow about letting her fall asleep like this. Speaking of, when did she fall asleep?" Logan felt bad, he knew she would be sore in the morning, as he cocked his head to figure out just how she fell asleep like that.

"I think I noticed her like this about two hours ago. I didn't think to move her, sorry mate."

"No, it's no problem, like I said, I'll just hear the whining tomorrow."

"Oh, just give me a massage and I'll be fine, also will the three of you not talk about me sleeping. It's creepy." Rory stood up, marked the place she was left in with her book and stretched her whole body for a minute. "Okay, I'm going to bed for real guys. See you all tomorrow." She went to give Colin and Finn kisses on the cheek and then she whispered in Logan's ear. "You coming to bed anytime soon?" Leaning down she gently kissed his neck.

"Yeah." He whispered. At a normal volume he turned to the boys. "These two were just leaving."

"We were?" Finn asked.

"Finn, it's midnight, I bet we can still make the pub's last call." Colin led him to the door taking the hint.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan went to the desktop that he and Rory shared, she had asked him to proofread an article for her before she sent it to Doyle. He went to open his email but opened hers instead, and that's when he saw the folder. _Chris and Lorelei Spam,_ he shouldn't have looked, he felt like he was snooping, but he had to know what they were saying, and how far they were pushing her. She hadn't been acting strange, she was at her usual level of stress, but he had to know how far this was going. So, when he opened the folder he saw the true extent of this, the badgering, the guilt, the attacks on her, her friends, him, his eyes glazed over months and months of emails. Chris tried to play the passive father, who was at the hands of Lorelei, while Lorelei played the frontal attack, but one in particular stood out to him the most because it was so different than the others.

 _To: Rory_

 _From: Lorelei_

 _Subject: What we could have had_

 _Do you ever think about we could have had? What could have happened if I had stayed, your dad and I could have raised you, I don't know if we could have made it work with the pressure, but we could have raised you, your dad would have made a great lawyer, or a great insurance man. I could've stayed home with you, or I could have worked at a job where I still got to be there for you when you got home. I try to forget how much you look like me, but some days it's really hard, especially when Gigi looks so much like Christopher, but you, you're my carbon copy, I guess, in looks alone though, huh?_

 _I'm sorry I screwed up kid. I'm really, really, sorry._

 _To: Lorelei_

 _From: Rory_

 _Subject: Reply_

 _I shouldn't be responding, I've ignored all of the others one, but yes, I've thought about it._

 _To: Rory_

 _From: Lorelei_

 _Subject: Don't._

 _I'd put those fantasies to rest._

"That was the only time I replied, it's the only nice one she sent. Her response didn't even surprise me." Logan jumped out of his chair as he hadn't heard her come in.

"Oh god! Rory, I'm sorry I snooped, I didn't mean to I swear. I just saw this folder and I couldn't help myself." Rory put her hand on his chest to stop his rant.

"Logan, it's fine. I think subconsciously I've been wanting you to find these, wanting to talk about it but also being so tired of talking about it, you know? They're so much apart of me but in a way, I really wish they weren't and we've had to deal with them so much that I needed to just not deal with them for a while. I have their emails sent to go directly to that box just, so I don't let it invade my space, or invade us."

"You're okay?"

"Are you? I know they bring your name up quite a bit." She bit her bottom lip as she waited for his answer, that was part of the reason she didn't want to bring up their emails, the awful things they said about him.

"Hey, you alone have called me a narcissistic, egotistical, no-good trust-fund baby, if I can take it from you, I can take it from anyone."

"Yes, but I was saying it in jest."

"And they were saying it with no knowledge of me personally. I'm good, you're good, we're good and the article I read was great, so why don't we go get food and enjoy ourselves?"

"You know, on top of being all of those things I called you before, you're also incredibly smart and the best boyfriend."

"Obviously, I thought that was a given."

"Oh yay, the ego is back!" Rory rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse and they left to go grab dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Friends Forever 18**

 **A/N: I made Paris a little out there and I brought up the Lorelei/ Chris emails because I wanted to add some angst but I didn't want to have the angst be R/L because I don't like writing them apart. I just like having them stable. Also, small chapter, filler chapter, getting to the meat of the story tomorrow. Should be finished by Friday.**

It was the end of her junior year, his senior year. Finn and Paris had gone their separate way shortly after the blow up with a few occasional "slip-ups" as Paris put it. Colin had started dating Juliet exclusively and they had moved in at the beginning of their senior year. Logan and Rory had one big blow up that had everyone worried what it could mean for them, it was mind point of the semester and Rory had started to convert to her old ways and then she found out Logan was hiding something from her.

 _Flashback to Rory and Logan's apartment, after Rory's last final._

 _She walked in the door and dropped off her messenger bag for the first time in what felt like months and went to go take a shower. She walked out and sat in their closet getting ready and just taking the time to breathe when she heard Logan, Colin and Finn standing in the kitchen whispering. "You have to tell her soon mate, you think she won't find out? It will come out, and then not only do you have to deal with the fall out of all of this, but then you have to deal with her knowing you hid it."_

 _Rory closed her eyes, refusing to believe she heard Finn correctly. She didn't know what to think, he couldn't have cheated, Finn and Colin would have killed him, and even if she had cocooned herself into studies there's no way someone wouldn't tell her just for the joy of seeing her crumble. Plus, maybe they're talking about Colin and Juliet? Suddenly Logan's voice squashed that hopeful thought. "I know guys, but you've seen her. We're back to stressed Rory. I was planning on telling her tonight since finals are done." Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her closet and loudly slamming the door behind her she stepped into the common room by their bed._

 _She turned to Colin and Finn, "Boys, I clearly need to have a discussion with the boy of the house. If you'll excuse us." They both looked sympathetically at Logan before taking their leave, the door shut behind them but Rory remained silent staring at Logan challenging him to start._

 _He took a deep breath as he stared at her. "How much did you hear?"_

" _It doesn't matter how much I heard, you're going to start at the beginning." He hated when she went stoic, crying he could handle, ranting, screaming, angry, all those were manageable. The cold was the worst, the cold was apathetic. He just nodded as he crossed the room towards her._

" _I'm supposed to go to London after graduation. My dad is offering you an internship at the paper with me for the summer, but I would have to stay for a year. Once you graduate I'd have my pick of places, we'd, WE'D have our pick of places." She let out a humorless chuckle and shook her head._

" _How long have you known Logan?"_

" _Rory."_

" _NO! How long, how many god damn nights have you laid right fucking here next to me and held me and kissed me and told me you loved me. HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN LOGAN?!" Well, at least she was angry again. That bodes well for him, right?_

" _A month." Oh yeah, the look in her eyes definitely isn't cold, but it is a level of anger he is terrified by._

" _So, for a month you've known our world was going to turn upside down and you decided I wasn't important enough in your life to know?" She was angry now, her volume had gone down, but the anger had risen._

 _Logan was furious, how could he have ever talked about this with her when she wasn't around as much, or when she had been hiding so much from him lately. The emails, the calls, they had ramped up. Especially when it was announced that Rory Gilmore- Hayden had decided to pursue journalism and a trusted member of the Hayden law firm would be taking over for her. She would oversee a lot, and still be a large contributing member of the board. But when Chris and Lorelei found out that something they felt entitled too was being squandered they made damn sure to let Rory know how unacceptable they found it all. And let her know they did, everything had been pushed to an unimaginable level and it had really taken its toll on her, even if she tried to hide it, even from him._

" _How was I supposed to tell you when you don't let your head out of a book or computer long enough for us to discuss this?! Oh, or why don't we discuss what you've been hiding from me?!" He yelled right back at her._

 _End Flashback_

They spent the next three hours yelling, screaming, and getting out the frustrations out on each other. Logan was mad she was hiding in her studies and work again, avoiding the Chris and Lorelei issues that had surfaced up again. She was mad he hid such a huge life event from her and 4 days on Colin and Finn's couch he came home, and things had finally calm down. It was the closest thing they had come to breaking up and it scared the hell out of both of them. Logan spent the time drinking while ranting to Colin and Finn, while Rory was thankful finals were over as she closed and locked the apartment and cried for four days straight, not letting anyone in. Paris, Juliet, Rosemary, even Finn and Colin had all tried, the last two even getting Logan's key and walking in. They would never tell Logan what they found when they went over there, but when they came back they told him that he had to get home and figure out what he was going to do.

Once they sat down and discussed the actual issue at hand they had decided to officially file a harassment suit against Chris and Lorelei, and Logan got the courage to stand up to Mitchum. Mitchum agreed to let Logan head up the New York offices starting September 1st, but after Rory graduated they would both be heading to London for the first 3 years. It was the only compromise that they could even come close to agreeing on.

As Logan crossed the stage and accepted his diploma he smiled at Rory in the crowd, she gave him a wink back. When they finished with all of the pleasantries of family they made their way back to the pub where she had planned a huge surprise graduation party for Logan, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, and Juliet and a select few other LDB people.

As the party was winding down he found her sitting in a back-booth staring at the party. "Hiya Ace. What are you doing hiding back here? Enjoying your marvelous work that you did?"

"It is a good party isn't it?"

"It's a great party." He lifted his arm up so she could duck underneath it and cuddle up next to him. "Plus, it's a good way to say goodbye to everyone for the next few months." His voice had a mischievous hint to it and she could hear the smirk in it.

Deciding not to play whatever game he was trying to start she kept her voice even and like she knew exactly what he was talking about. "You're right, it is. I can't believe we're going to Tahiti this summer."

"WHAT?! How did you know?" Logan was sure he had kept it a secret, he had even had the itinerary emailed to Colin and everything.

"I didn't! You just told me. Hah!"

"You didn't know?! How in the world did you guess Tahiti then?"

"You mumbled something about it in your sleep a few months ago. I took a wild guess, and I figured you were taking me some where since you aren't starting in New York until September and when I asked Mitchum if he had heard anything about my internship applications he got all weird and jumpy and then said, 'I thought you were overseeing the Hayden stuff this summer.' Which he knows I'm not. Really Huntzberger, cover your tracks better."

"I did! I thought I did, I can't be held accountable for sleep-me being a blabber mouth and my father being brought down by your eyes. I even had the itinerary sent to Colin, so you wouldn't see it."

"So, we're really going to Tahiti?" She decided to change the subject back to the original surprise.

"I don't know, maybe since you ruined your own surprise I should just cancel everything."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm an 'ace reporter' your words, not mine. I just can't believe we're actually going!" Her face lit up and she looked so happy, so Logan leaned down and kissed her.

"You're happy with that destination?"

"I'm ecstatic. Thank you."

"And thank you for the party, I know you were really stressed with finals, but this looks great."

"We're you surprised?!" Her voice was so hopeful, and she desperately wanted to be the one to surprise him for once.

"Nope, you had the rental agreement emailed to you and I saw the subject line." Her eyes and mouth widened in shock so he kissed her cheek and got up. "By the way, our flight leaves tomorrow at 8 A.M. so you better be on your best behavior tonight Ace." He gave her one last wink as he casually walked away from the table until he felt her run and jump onto his back.

"What if I don't want to be on my best behavior babe?" And with that they quickly left the party and the next people to see them were the driver and flight crew the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Rory woke up to the sun beaming down through their wall of windows by the bed and she felt Logan's arm draped heavily over her stomach. She groggily lifted her head and started at him, it had been 3 years of being together, years of being best friends and sleeping in the same bed she still was amazed sometimes when she looked at him. He wasn't just sexy, or handsome, _or ripped to hell,_ she thought to herself as she stole a glance down his body. He was just himself, he was everything to her, in the times when she couldn't face the world, or her parents, when the stress of school and work got to be to much he was there. Not only there but holding her up without question, without ever waving a white flag he stood by her with one exception. Ever since that moment though he didn't leave her side and she had never been so thankful for that in her life. She was going to start kissing him, to show him how thankful she was until she remembered what they were supposed to be doing that day. Suddenly she jumped out of bed and shrieked.

"GOD! What the hell was that for Ace?" Logan winced as he was woken up from his girlfriend screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Logan! We're late, we're running late, I thought I set the alarm, are we going to miss our flight? Are we taking the jet? Logan, come on! Get out of bed." Rory was rushing around the apartment gathering anything she could think of and throwing it in a bag.

"Rory, what are you going to do with a throw blanket in Tahiti?" He smirked at him from his position on the bed watching her flail around the apartment.

"I don't know! I didn't pack, I meant to pack last night but you were a distraction and now I have to pack and we're late and would get your ass out of bed Logan Huntzberger!"

"No" He smiled at her defiantly.

"I'm sorry, no?"

"No. Not until you come over here and kiss me and apologize for the very rude awakening I received this morning." Rolling her eyes, Rory walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There, happy now?" She turned to rush into the closet as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit on his lap and gave her a real kiss.

"Now, see, wasn't that a much better kiss? Definitely a better wake up than your loud squawking."

"Excuse me! I do not squawk." Rory stared at him with a gaped mouth. "AND OH MY GOD GET OUT OF BED!" She screamed as she noticed him still laying in their bed.

"Like the shrillest bird I've ever heard. Seriously, even Emily couldn't be that shrill." He loved watching Rory get riled up, because even after all these years she still let it needle her.

"Fine, that's how you want to play this game?" Rory stared at him and then sat on their couch and started flipping through a book that was sitting on their coffee table. Logan rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed.

"Ace, what are you doing?" He wrapped his arm around her and tried to pull her close, but she wouldn't budge.

"Catching up on some reading." She moved away from his grasp as he tried to pull her close again.

"Just read on the plane."

"No, we missed the flight." She pointed to the clock that said it was now 10:30.

"It's a good thing I may have fibbed a little last night and we actually have to leave for the airport at noon, huh?" She could see the smirk play on his lips from the corner of her eyes and unfortunately for her, a small smirk appeared on her lips as well. Showing she was quickly becoming just as amused by this situation as he was.

"That would be good, but…" Rory drawled out the but, and gave him a sweet smile as she leaned into his ear. "I decided I'm pulling a Rachel and not getting on the plane." She quickly kissed him on the cheek as she quickly hopped off the couch and out of his grasp. He growled at her and jumped off the couch after her. Once he finally caught her after they ran around the apartment for a few moments he kissed her.

"You're really not going to get on the plane? Come on Ace. I did the research, I packed our bags, I even threw in a whole bag dedicated to Tahitian tourism books." He circled her nose with his own. "You know you can't resist a new book, and especially a whole collection of new books."

She scrunched up her nose and he knew he had her. "A whole bag?"

"Almost had a second bag just to fit them all."

"Fine, fine, I guess I'll go on a marvelous beach vacation with you." She said as she pushed him off of her and with a roll to her eyes.

"Wow, you're so selfless, Emily Post would be proud." She shot him a glare as she jumped in the shower to get ready.

RLRLRLRL

They arrived on the private tarmac as Rory was bouncing in her seat like a child on Christmas morning. "Logan! Logan, look we're here! I can't believe we're finally here. My god, it's so beautiful. Can you believe it?!" She kept talking as he shook his head at her and thanked the flight crew while they got off the plane.

"You happy Ace?" He barely had time to get it out before he felt her pull him into her and kiss him hard for a quick second before she was off and bouncing to the car that was there to take them to the hotel. Once they checked in they were escorted to their bungalow which sat over the water. As he tipped the bellhop he walked in to find her staring at the ocean beyond their deck that wrapped around the bungalow.

"I can't believe this Logan. I keep looking around thinking this can't be real, but it is." After a few moments passed Rory leaned herself back into his chest. "So, I happened to know this place had 4 rooms. Please tell me the boys aren't joining us. I love them, but I'd like a week with you before they invade."

He laughed as he burrowed his face in her hair. "I promise, just the two of us."

"You know, I love the sound of that. I love that you make it so easy to breathe around you. You always have this ability to clear the air surrounding me." She said it quietly, almost with an embarrassed tone to her voice as she burrowed herself further into him.

"You do that to me too Ace. Always have. Listen, while this place is beautiful, and while I love that we're here, we slept on the plane, I'm wired, and I have a plan. You coming with me?" He looked down at her and she smiled right back up at him.

"How could I possibly turn down that face?"

"You can't! So, let's go. Also, that dress looks amazing on you, but I think you need a bikini on underneath it. Don't want to mess with the integrity of the event." He winked at her as she went to go change and he did as well. Once they were done he grabbed her hand and led her back down to the lobby of the hotel where there was a waiting car.

A small 30-minute drive later the car pulled up to the edge of wall of trees. "Umm, Lo, I always trust your judgement. I swear I do. But, what are we doing here. I'm in a dress and sandals, nothing that really screams climbing through a forest because you're insane."

"Would you just follow me and stop the constant questioning me? I mean first with the flight time—"

"You lied to me!" Logan ignored her interruption and continued on while smirking at her.

"And then now with this. It's like you don't trust me. Tsk tsk Gilmore, you think I'd make you walk through this, you should know me better than that." With that, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as he walked for about five minutes before she stopped her screaming pleas for him to put her down.

"Hey, is that water?"

"You mean the sound of the rushing and crashing that's just up ahead? Yes, that's water." Logan said sarcastically while Rory smacked him where ever she could, which thankfully for her was his butt. "Excuse me Miss Gilmore that is not exactly appropriate."

"Logan, I'm slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and my butt is squarely to the right of your face you can't exactly play the innocent boy being corrupted by the sultry mistress right now."

"No, but can we play that later because that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh my god!" And for the second time in just as many moments she smacked again.

"Yes, please, har—"

"Logan Huntzberger, don't finish that sentence. Now come on, are we almost there?!"

"Calm down, we're here." With that he dropped her to her feet and turned her around where she stood at the edge of a waterfall. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as she looked around, when she finally got her bearings she looked back at him, to tell him how beautiful it all was but when she turned around he was on one knee.

"Holy shit."

"Eloquent Ace." He laughed and looked like he was completely calm but inside he was freaking out, so he took one more deep breath and then started back up.

"Rory, all those things that you said back at the bungalow, about being a way to clear the air is the exact way I feel about you. It's the reason why you were always it for me. It's the reason you've been my best friend since we were 7 and 8. You're my reason for so much. I've lost you before and it destroyed me, and then this past winter when I thought, well I don't know what I thought, I just remember being so miserable without you. The thought of going to London and you not being there every morning with me was unfathomable, the thought of not being there to help you through any stress you may have had or you not being there to help calm me down when quite literally anyone in our lives does something stupid, the thought of you not being a part of me anymore destroyed me. We were fighting and one of the only times I left Colin and Finn's place was to go find this ring because the thought of not being yours anymore made me sick to my stomach. I've known, I've known for so long that you were it for me, that you were the best decision I've ever made. So, please, Rory Gilmore. Please marry me?"

"Wow, I, wow, I'm just, oh my god." She stammered as she stared at him, looking at him and getting lost in all of the memories she had of the two of them, from them being friends and fighting over little things when they were kids, to fighting over one big thing when they were teens, to fighting for each other when they were adults. She got lost in the memories until she remembered exactly what this moment was. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep stammering but YES! God yes, of course yes!"

He had been terrified for every word that came out of her mouth that wasn't yes, he was so wrapped up in his own fear that he almost missed her answer but when it did register he jumped up and held onto her as tightly as he could. "This is real? You're marrying me?"

"I'd marry you on this damn island right now if you wanted me to Logan. Yes. I'm marrying you." He kissed her as he slid the beautiful 5 carat solitaire diamond ring on her finger.

"God, I love you." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him before she pulled back to look at what was behind them when a sly grin spread across her face and she raised her eyebrows and nodded back to the waterfall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" She said this as she took off her shoes and slipped her dress over her head. He took off his shirt and grabbed her hand.

"You jump, I jump Jack." And with that, the two plunged into the water below.

RLRLRL

That night in the comfort of their suites bed they had the door to the master bedroom opened to the desk and could feel the breeze from the ocean blowing in. She stared at the ring on her finger and played with it absentmindedly. "You really bought this all those months ago?"

"I've known for so long I wanted to marry you Rory. That was just the ultimate catalyst. I wasn't going to propose then, not that we weren't stable after the fight but I wanted time. I wanted to formulate a plan, plus I had to have a few meetings about it."

"Meetings?" She cocked her eyebrow at him as he sighed.

"Well, I kind of had to get all the HPG stuff squared away, plus there was your grandparents."

"My grandparents?!"

"Well, yeah. I had to ask Richard's permission, I know it's archaic but it's our world and I didn't just want to ask Richard, so I asked Emily and Francine too."

 _Flashback_

" _Well, did he say why he was asking to meet with us?" Emily asked over the table to Richard as she messed with the flower arrangement in the center of the dining room table for the tenth time in the past 5 minutes._

" _Emily don't be ridiculous. We know why he's asking for this meeting." Francine Hayden said as she came in from the foyer._

" _Doesn't it seem early? I mean, they're still so young, although we we're all married around this age." Emily went to fuss with the flowers again._

" _Emily, I'm sure the boy won't care how the lilies look on the table, and he should be here any moment and we can discuss why he called this meeting then, until then stop touching the flowers." Just as Richard stopped speaking the doorbell rang and the new maid scurried past them to get the door. "See, right on time. Good man. Hello, Logan."_

 _The Gilmore's and the Hayden's had known Logan since he was little, but he didn't look this small or nervous even when he was a small child and he and the boys had broken a candlestick that Trix had gotten Emily. Rory eventually did tell him that Emily was happy he had, but it was fun to watch him sweat it out for a while._

" _Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, Mrs. Hayden." Logan's voice had a nervous energy that would have given him away if his general demeanor as a whole didn't do it._

" _Logan, you've been calling us Richard, Emily and Francine since we met you. Please sit down and get whatever news you need to out of the way so you won't sweat through that suit jacket." Richard couldn't help teasing the boy, although he had been the exact same way when he asked Emily's father for her hand. Logan just nodded and sat down._

" _Well, I'm assuming you all know why I'm here." With that he took the ring out of his pocket and set it on the table. "I want to marry Rory. I have a million and one reasons and they're all reasons that I'm sure you know. But I just want to say, I can't imagine my life without her and I really hope that you guys can see how much I love her. And I know that we're so young but I want to marry her before we leave for London and I know that it would take about a year to plan the wedding you guys have dreamed of for her and so I'm hoping that if she says yes we can get married right after she graduates unless she wants to wait, I'll go at her pace. I just, I want to be her husband, I want her to be my wife and I would always support her decision and…" Logan finally stopped to take a deep breath and before he continued Richard stopped him._

" _Logan, she'll say yes, and of course you have our permission. But you need to breathe, otherwise you won't make it to even asking her. Now, I suggest you grab the ring and leave, let these two women start the planning." Logan gave him a small smile as he exhaled._

" _Thank you all, so much. And also, you know Shira, she has asked to be included in the planning, but please. Let Rory make final decisions, or I'll convince her to elope." With that he smiled at Richard who was grinning proudly._

 _End flashback_

"You planned all of this?"

"Yep, and don't worry, there's no way that group is having full control of your wedding. I won't allow it."

"Good, because I will not be caught dead in that much crinoline."

"I have no doubt Ace. But I also know you will look beautiful in white." She kissed him and when he tried to make it deeper she pulled back.

"So, where was the ring? Because I know our apartment backwards and forwards, where did you hide it?"

"Colin's sock drawer of course." He said it matter of factly.

"Oh my gosh! That explains why Juliet was terrified he was going to propose a few weeks ago! Poor girl, I had to talk her down from the ledge and I thought she was going to vomit up the single almond she had eaten earlier." Rory said with an eye roll.

"No, Colin loves her but definitely no plans of proposing to her anytime soon."

"She did say she loved the ring he had picked out, and honestly, I can't say I don't disagree, this thing is beautiful." Rory held her hand out and stared at it again as she tilted it so the moonlight could catch it.

"You know, I saw so many rings, and I loved a lot of them. There were bigger ones—"

"Bigger ones than this?! My hand is being weighed down." She said it shocked.

"That's because you're a waif, yes bigger than that. Or more ornate, or had more detail, but I don't know that one just screamed you." He smiled even though she couldn't see it as he absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"Plus, it matches my necklace from Florence."

"That it does." He whispered as he continued playing with her hair and watching her stare at the ring that solidified them to each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The couple walked in to the Gilmore's mansion the night after they got back. They were tanned, relaxed, and most of all they hadn't stopped smiling for the past 10 days. As Logan grabbed her hand he ran his finger along the top of the engagement ring that was settled on her finger and just like every day since he had placed it there his smile got bigger. When they walked in they were greeted by the huge crowd that was gathered inside as Emily, Shira, and Francine had planned a huge engagement party. They made their way to Emily and Richard first.

"Grandma! How did you guys do this all so quickly?" Rory asked as she gave her grandma and grandfather hugs.

"Oh, please Rory. We've had these plans in place since the moment you two started dating. Once Logan had asked for your hand we just had to give everyone the date and rush the invitations. Honestly Rory, you know how these things work."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Grandma, what would have happened if I had said no?"

"Then you'd be an idiot." Emily clipped as Richard and Logan laughed while Rory's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped. Rory shot a 'can you honestly believe that?' look over to Logan who decided to take the conversation over from here.

"Well, thank god she has all her wits about her." Logan managed to choke out. "Please excuse us Richard and Emily, I see my parents and I don't think my mother will forgive me if I don't at least say hello." As they excused themselves they slowly made their way over to Shira and Mitchum and Logan steered Rory with his hand on her lower back.

"Thank god I have all my wits about me?" Rory shot him a glare in jest.

"I can't believe she said you'd be an idiot. I mean she's right, but still. I can't believe she said it."

"Oh, I'd be an idiot if I said no? And why is that Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Excuse me soon to be Mrs. Huntzberger, I can give you a whole list of reasons why, but I can also think of a million more reasons why I would have been a complete moron to not propose."

She shivered with the way he whispered in her ear and just before they reached Shira and Mitchum she whispered back. "It would behoove you to remember those reasons for the rest of our lives."

As she took a step away from him he blatantly checked out his fiancée and smirked. "Oh, I will have no problem remembering."

Just then they reached Logan's parents and his sister. "There they are! The couple of the night. How are you guys? Oh, Rory let me see the ring!" Honor was the first to speak up and she grabbed Rory's hand and admired the ring sitting on her finger. "Wow! My brother has great tastes. Mom! Look at this rock."

"It is lovely Rory, great job Logan." Shira commented with a society smile on her face. She was fine with Rory. As fine as she could be with a working girl marrying into the family. And she had always liked her when her and Logan were just friends, but the thought of her marrying Logan made Shira a little on edge and it was palpable in moments like these. Mitchum on the other hand was happy with the match, and even though he didn't originally like the idea of Logan deferring his time in London another year he was happy he'd have Rory now working for HPG and he knew that she was part of the reason Logan wasn't a complete failure, at least in his mind.

Mitchum cleared his throat. "Congratulations you two. How was your vacation?"

"It was great! Oh, that reminds me. Logan, did you send those articles you wrote? Oh, Mitchum they were wonderful. There were a few nights he couldn't sleep, and he started just writing about what we saw, and the beautiful landscapes and people and the affect tourism has on the island. It was absolutely amazing. Some of the most beautiful writing I've ever read. It would work so well in any travel section." Rory beamed as she spoke and smiled up at Logan who was smiling back trying to show how thankful he was for her.

"I'll have to take a look at it Rory. Can I trust it's been looked over by Miss. Editor's red pen of death?" Mitchum laughed as he spoke, making sure to get any kind of dig in against Logan he could.

"I looked over it with a fine-tooth comb and couldn't find a single comma out of place. In fact, if we're talking about who is the better editor, Logan here has me beat. He would've been mister editor if he hadn't focused so much on the business classes." Rory was glad that Mitchum liked her, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him bring Logan down even half a notch at his own engagement party.

"Well then, I'll have to take a look at them."

"Oh please, everyone that's enough shop talk. It's not really appropriate for such a formal evening, don't you agree Rory? I just don't know why we have to have this unpleasantness right now." Shira said it with disdain and Honor looked over at Rory giving her an apologetic smile.

"Of course, sometimes I just can't handle myself when it comes to bragging about Logan." She had a triumphant smile on her face. "Oh, I apologize but Logan, I spot Finn and Colin and we really should say hello to them. Don't you think?" And with that they left the judgmental duo in their wake.

They slipped away, and Rory grabbed Logan's hand she led him away to the pool house where she threw him on the couch and straddled him. "Ace, I thought you said we had to save Colin and Finn?"

"I wanted to have a little sub-party of our own first. Is that a problem?" She smirked back at him as he ran his hands up her back, coming to her lower back where the open back of her dress started, and he kissed her neck.

"Not a problem at all babe."

RLRLRL

In a charming house on the outskirts of France Christopher Hayden read a headline that made him choke on the coffee he was drinking. _"Huntzberger heir to wed aspiring journalist and Hayden/ Gilmore heiress."_ As he skimmed over the picture that accompanied the article he saw his daughter by blood alone smiling up at a boy that had seemed to be around at any given confrontation that he and his wife had with her. He was there at her graduation party, at the move-in at Yale, and he was constantly behind her when the restraining order was granted against Chris and Lorelei.

Lorelei walked into the kitchen to see what her husband was looking at when she saw it she scoffed. "Wow, the girl can pick them. What a perfect little society couple, what do you think the business merger looks like?" Chris gave her a dirty look, but it didn't stop her diatribe. "I mean really, not only did she get a body guard, but she got a business connection and he got a pretty little trophy wife." Finally, Christopher slammed his coffee mug down.

"That is your daughter god damn it! Your daughter that we've alienated so badly she had to file a restraining order against us. Your daughter that we will not be invited to her wedding, I will not walk her down the aisle. Do you understand that Lorelei? Do you not understand what we've given up because we were so damn stubborn all of these years? She is getting married and we won't see that. She won't ask your opinion on a wedding dress, or which cake tastes the best. She doesn't give a shit about us and you sit here and talk about her like she's a trophy?" Chris spat at Lorelei.

"Exactly Chris! She doesn't give a shit about us, so why should I give a shit about her? She's the type of person we ran away from Christopher. She's the exact opposite of what we are and what we wanted."

"Because we threw her into it! Because we abandoned her god damn it!"

"Yes, exactly, WE did it, not just me. You cornered her in Italy, you sent emails too, you aren't some innocent bystander while I was this terrible person pulling some puppet strings so stop this blaming. Plus, we have Gi to get to do all of these things with! Who cares about some girl who we had when we were sixteen?"

"Who cares about some girl?" Chris repeated her words with venom. "That girl is still your daughter. You are so far from the person I married Lorelei Gilmore. I can't believe that this is what you've become."

"So, what? You're going to let that girl come between us? Your name is on the restraining order too Christopher. It's not just me in this boat."

"You're right, and I will never get her back, but I can at least correct this wrong before it's to late." Chris pointed between the two of them.

"You don't mean that!" For the first time in the argument Lorelei's voice cracked.

"I'm not sure yet. All I know is that I don't get to walk my oldest down the aisle because of poor decisions on both of our parts and right now I can't look in the mirror, let alone at the Bonnie to my Clyde who put me into this situation."

And with that Christopher walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

RLRLLRL

Back at Logan and Rory's apartment the boys, Rosemary, Juliet, Stephanie and Rory all decided to have an after party. "Can we see the ring again?" Rory rolled her eyes but held out her hand again. "Aww, it's just so beautiful." Rosemary cooed over it and Finn came over to her.

"I bet I could do better darling." And he winked at her while it was Rosemary's turn to roll her eyes at him.

Deciding to ignore the banter between the two Stephanie turned to Rory and Logan. "So, have you guys thought about a wedding date?"

"Well, if all goes according to plan, we will be getting married on June 2nd, 2007 at the New York Library. You guys all have a year to block that date out, and then we will be in London by the 15th for work."

"Wow, a year?! Is that enough time?"

Rory laughed, "Um, have you met Francine and Emily? Plus, I've already told them the date, the location, the choice of flowers, and the cake flavor. I promised them they could take care of the rest. I gave them enough wiggle room to be happy and I could still focus on my school work and then the impending move."

"Um, well, have you decided on bridesmaids?" Stephanie asked quietly causing Rory to give her a weird look.

"Of course, I have! It's you, Paris, Rosemary, and Juliet. You are all wearing a navy-blue silk dress that you guys can pick out."

"Wow, you really did get a lot of planning done on your trip." Juliet looked impressed.

"Well, we had some downtime so why not plan? Plus then we could beat everyone to the punch before they tried to plan everything."

"A lot of down time huh love? Huntzberger need a lot of recoup time? You know, I've never gotten that complaint." Finn winked at Rory as Colin smirked.

"Aw Finny, that's because no one has ever wanted a repeat performance." With that Logan smiled and kissed her head.

"That's my girl, but I would like to put one rumor to rest. We didn't have a lot of down time like Rory here so crudely suggested it. We just felt it was better to come in as a united front against the crazies, plus I didn't want her to have to worry about it during classes."

"Have either of you heard from Chris or Lorelei?" Colin asked, he had wondered if the order had actually kept them away and both Rory and Logan shook their head.

"And we won't if they're smart, but who knows. With the engagement announcement I'm expecting craziness, so it wouldn't surprise me to much at this point." Colin and Finn looked over at Rory remembering how crushed she was three years ago at her graduation party and how cool and calm she was now. "At least that crazy is just idiots wanting to marry Logan, if they only knew the headache that game along with it they would probably abandon that idea quickly." She continued as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, looks like you're facing a real burden there Ace." Logan said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back and kissed the top of her head.

"God, you guys make us look really bad at any given point. You know, that right?" Colin spoke up.

"We know, we just don't care." And with a smirk that matches her fiancé Rory allowed herself to be wrapped up in his arms again with the smirk turning into a genuine smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Logan!" Rory called out into their New Haven apartment as she walked in. "Logan! Are you home?"

"I'm in here!" She walked to their closet where he was hiding.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing in here?"

"I don't want to go." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Come on Rory, how many more meetings about this wedding do we need to have? It's 4 weeks before the date, shouldn't things be mostly done?"

"Stop whining, it's mainly things I have to do with the grandmas and your mom. You just have to sit in Grandpa's study and smoke a cigar, then come home and burn your clothes and you're done." She reached out to pull him up off the floor. "Come on! Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we're done."

RLRL

If Rory had to hear one more argument over the fact that she picked lilies she was going to scream. "Guys, please, come on this is still my wedding. I want the lilies, they have been paid for, it's what works with the theme." Rory groaned as she ran her hand over her face and she snuck another look at the clock. This isn't how she needed to be spending her day. "Listen, this wedding is going to be wonderful, it's what I want. If you guys can't stop this pointless bickering I will elope, and I don't care if it's societal approved, now, I have to study and finish my senior year so please, can I excuse myself now?" She didn't even wait for the response as she gathered her things up and made her way to her grandpa's study where the men were.

As she opened the door she could see the relief flood Logan's face. "Hey ace, we ready to go?"

"Yes, please. We just got into the lily argument again. Can you get the car ready? I need to speak to grandpa."

Logan and Mitchum both stood and shook Richard's hand as they made their way out, with Mitchum stopping to kiss Rory's cheek in a way of goodbye. When the door closed behind them Richard watched his granddaughter meander around the bookshelves, when she finally spoke up. "Do you remember when I was little, and I would run around here, and you'd read to me? Or we'd sneak treats in here away from Grandma and the maids? Even if you were out of town, I'd sneak in here and just curl up on one of those chairs and pretend you were the one reading to me." She spoke wistfully, as if she was just remembering and not leading anywhere with this conversation so Richard let her speak. "It wasn't just the fire, or the smell of the books in this room, it was you. You made this room cozy for me, you made my world cozy grandpa. Grandma made it extravagant and I am so thankful for all of the things she made sure I learned. But you? You allowed me to run away with each story you told, you showed me a whole new world, but you always made sure I was safely in here while I experienced it." She paused for quite a while as she finally made her way to the chair across from him. "I'm really glad Logan asked you for permission."

"He's a fine boy Rory, and he loves you." She smiled as she nodded her head in response.

"Yeah, we're getting his checked as for why soon. But I just meant, I'm glad he asked you because you're the closest thing I've ever had to a dad, and I know it was assumed by grandma months ago, but I wanted to personally ask you, will you give me away at the wedding?"

Richard beamed as he looked at Rory. "Of course, I will. And you're right, Emily assumed but I wasn't going to do it unless it was a decision you came to on your own. But, I would be honored."

Rory felt the tears spring to her eyes as she hugged him and said goodbye. When she walked out to their car Logan was waiting by the passenger side door and opened it when he saw her come out. "Hey, you okay? What is with the tears?"

"He said he'd give me away." She said with a small smile, he gave her a kiss on her forehead as she leaned into the car.

RLRLRL

Logan spent the next month preparing for the move both professionally and personally, while he watched Rory throw herself into her schoolwork and try to battle the trio of wedding planners that make Martin Short in Father of the Bride look like a walk in the park. He had one more question he had to ask her as she poured herself into the apartment one night around 11:30.

"Ror? Is that you?"

"Who the hell else did you expect at 11:30 at night Logan?" She snapped at him and he took a step back for a moment. Okay, maybe he shouldn't be asking her questions right now.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you need help. Everything okay?" The glare he received as he walked out of the kitchen and he made eye contact with her.

"Yeah Logan, everything is peachy. I graduate in 5 days. I have my final final tomorrow and oh yeah we're getting married in 7 days, and now you're asking inane questions at 11:30 at night because god forbid anyone use deductive reasoning to see that I don't have time for this bullshit." He smirked at her as she ranted, and he took the messenger bag that she had tangled herself up in. "What could you possibly be smirking at now?"

"Final, final. Just sounded funny."

"Are you kidding me Logan? That is what you got out of my rant? A repeated word?"

"Come on, you know damn well I'm joking. I love getting you all wound up because I love unwinding you." He leaned over to kiss her before she pushed him away.

"Hey! No. I have to study some more—"

"For your final, final?" He said it again but this time the smirk turned into a playful grin which she ignored.

"And I have to somehow deal with this wedding to a man who is pretty insufferable, might I add. Plus, we have to make a final decision on what place we're buying in London."

"I'm ignoring the comment about me being insufferable, because frankly I'm adorable. As for the place in London, I was going to talk to you about it tonight. I even made dinner, and it was going to be so romantic, but someone decided school work was more important." He winked at her as she looked around the apartment. Which was as set up as possible for a romantic evening despite the boxes everywhere.

"What did you want to talk about in regard to the place?" She sighed out, it was the closest thing to a calm statement she had said since she arrived.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Logan Huntzberger, while this place looks great, and you did a wonderful thing, I'm still in a mood so cut to the chase or I'm going to bed."

"Can you tell me I'm adorable?"

"Logan!"

"What, you called me insufferable, and now you're trying to get information out of me. I think you should at least concede that I'm adorable before I just give up my intel."

"Fine, you're adorable, I can't wait to marry you, you're the greatest man I've ever met or at least above the man who invented small pox blankets. Now, can you please tell me what you wanted to discuss about the London place?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I found 2 great places, but I was just curious if you thought about how many bedrooms we might need. Because one has 4 bedrooms and it's great, obviously more expensive, but better views, the other one is 2 bedrooms."

"Well, I thought we talked about this, we have an office that we share, and a master bedroom. Shouldn't that just be two?"

"Well, what about later?" Logan asked quietly. Man, he really shouldn't have brought this up when she was this stressed.

"Oh. Oh… OH!" Rory went through the stages of realization as she stared at Logan.

"See, I didn't want to get the four-bedroom apartment if you felt like it was me pressuring you to have kids or something, but I didn't want to get something to small just in case."

"Well, then I think we should get the bigger one. I mean, it sounds like it's the better apartment and the space is always nice." There was a beat of silence before Rory spoke up again. "I mean, you know, in case Finn and Colin visit."

"Right, for them." He smiled at her as he spoke.

"So, I should probably study. You know, for my final, final." She finally broke the heavy silence that was around them.

"Right, go ahead. I mean I need to email the London realtor and get us all set up. Plus, I should probably finish packing. Please try not to study for too much longer okay? I'd like my fiancé to come to bed before 3 a.m. plus, I'm sure you've gone over all of your notes numerous times, so, one more brief perusal and then you're coming to bed." He fake scolded her as he left her to sit at their desk where just a few minutes later he brought her the plate of food he had heated up. Before he could wake away though she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, her eyes never leaving the notes she was focused on.

RLRLRL

He watched her walk across the stage again, just like he had 4 years ago. However, this time he hadn't had to save her from her mom earlier, he wasn't about to head into a grad party from hell, he was a few days away from marrying his best friend. Four years ago, they were just friends, he may have thought she was beautiful, intelligent, and terrifyingly perfect for him. Even with her tendency to over study, or her quick temper, or the way she would hide things even if it was to protect them. She was still perfect for him and he couldn't believe that it took him until four years ago to see it. He was so lost in those thoughts that he almost missed her coming up to them after the graduation, with her brown hair in loose waves around her face, slightly tampered down by the cap on her head.

"You finally graduated!"

"I know! I feel like I can finally breathe, well not really. We have a wedding in two days and then a giant move that we have to focus on, but other than that, no pressure what so ever."

RLRLRL

She stood around the corner in a wedding dress that was an off-white delicate lace fit to her body perfectly, with a small train trailing behind her, a tiara on her head that had been passed down from her great grandmother, to her grandma, and now to her. She had sapphire and diamond earrings on that perfectly matched the necklace that Logan had bought her in Florence years ago. She took a deep breath as she felt her grandpa's hand lightly grab her elbow.

"Are you ready?" With one more deep breath she nodded her head, not trusting her voice to not break if she tried to speak.

She turned the corner and saw him standing at the end of the aisle, hair properly styled, not overly mussed but not flat either. He was there in a perfect black tux with a navy vest underneath. When they finally locked eyes both of their eyes filled up with tears and their breath caught at the same time. She walked down the aisle of the New York library and the tears started to flow before she even made it to the end of the aisle and then before she knew it, it was time for the vows.

"Logan, for years you've been by my side, in so many different capacities and I've been thankful for each way I've had you. But standing here now, I've never been more thankful, or so happy to have found my person when I did. I couldn't imagine my life without you Logan and now I don't have to because I not only have the greatest husband, the best business partner, but also my best friend. I love you Logan, I have always loved you in so many different ways but today, today I love you in ways I didn't know possible and I'm sure a year from now it will be even more strong than it is today. I love you Logan, plain and simple."

"Ace, for years I got to be your best friend, your confidant, the person who you trusted, and I was always more than happy being what ever you needed from me but I'm so thankful you allowed me to be this person to you. I'm so extremely happy and honored that today I get to be your husband. I would have been just fine being your best friend throughout your life and making you my everything behind the scenes, but now I get to show everyone how amazing you are and how much you mean to me. You'll always be my wife, you'll always be the first person whose business opinion I ask, but before all else you'll be my best friend."

As they recited their vows there was a solitary figure in the back of the ceremony. He had slipped past the security they had hired because he couldn't miss this. He couldn't miss watching his oldest daughter get married. He cried as he watched his father-in-law in name only walk his daughter down the aisle, he cried as he watched the man at the end of the aisle promise his daughter forever, and he beamed as she kissed her new husband at the end of the aisle. What he didn't miss was the way that she looked right through him after they locked eyes on her way out of the ceremony. She saw him, but she didn't care, he had lost his place in her world years ago and she made sure he knew it as she gripped her new husbands arm as they walked out.


	22. Chapter 22 For Real

**FF 22 (For Real)**

 **A/N: Wow! So, I originally was done with this story after the wedding, but the interest was overwhelming, thank you all. Also, a huge shout out to merderluver who made me cry with her review and thanking me for my time and talent (what?!) Thank you all for your reviews. This story may be a fair amount of fluff for a while, as most of my stories are. Also, because I have 'So this is how it starts' and 'After All This Time' it may take me a bit.**

"I'm exhausted." Rory flopped back onto the bed of the honeymoon suite at the quaint Inn they decided to stay at the weekend after their wedding, hiding out before they left for London the next day.

"And we haven't even gotten to the main event." Logan winked as he started unpacking their bags, as much as he and they traveled he never understood why she wanted to unpack each time they arrived, but it was now so ingrained in him that he did it as a reflex.

"I hope by main event, you mean food."

Logan pouted as he watched her stretch out over the bed. "That's not the main event I was hoping for."

"We've had plenty of main event, plus I've heard the owner of this place is the chef and she's world renowned." She got up and walked over to him, grabbing onto his face and kissing him. "Plus, we should stock up the energy for the main event."

With that Logan's face lit up. "What are we waiting for Ace? Let's go eat!" They walked downstairs to sit in the dining room, as they sat down they both looked over their menus a bubbly woman came out from the kitchen.

"Good evening! I'm Sookie St. James, I'm the chef this evening. It's so nice to have you guys here." The woman couldn't help the smile and the bounce in her voice. She had seen the wedding spread in Page Six and she couldn't help but be thankful for the exposure.

"It's wonderful to be here. Everything on the menu looks superb, is there anything you recommend over anything else?" Rory asked as she skimmed over the menu again. Her eyes kept getting pulled to a pork chop dish with a risotto as a side. Which it turns out, was what Sookie had recommended. Rory ordered that while Logan ordered her steak and stuffed peppers.

"This place is really nice, so, we explore tomorrow before we hop on the red eye for London, you ready?" Logan asked, as he started to dig in to their bread basket.

"As I'll ever be. I can't believe we're doing this. The group is meeting us at the apartment I'm assuming?" Rory asked as the food was delivered.

"Yes. They wanted to ride in the jet with us, for a few reasons I put the kibosh on that." Rory gave him a quizzical look and before he could dive into his food he explained further. "One, I'd like more of a honeymoon, hell we were lucky to have my dad postpone our arrival in London for this weekend. But also, Colin and Juliet got into a big argument after the reception, not in the mood for a cross Atlantic flight with those two at each other's throats."

"Good thinking, what the hell did they fight about and how did I not know about it?"

"Well, for one you were thrown off by the whole Christopher bullshit." They both sighed heavily and rolled their eyes. "Thank god for Richard not putting up with that shit that day."

"I get why he came, I mean on some level I do understand it. I couldn't imagine not being at our child's wedding, but on the other hand, he can eat my shorts."

Logan snorted at her statement. "Mature Ace. And also, she caught the bouquet, Colin didn't fight for the garter, but Finn did as a joke and now there's a weird air to everything. The thesis statement is that they're all being ridiculous, but no one will admit it."

"Why did Finn fight for it?" As she took a bite of the risotto she moaned causing Logan to look up at her and smirk. "What? This is really good."

"Magic! People call it the magic risotto. It saved my mother from her death, for a little bit at least." Logan and Rory's heads whipped up to look at Sookie as she was speaking. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to check and see how everything was."

"It's wonderful, thank you so much. Actually Sookie, we were wondering, we only have a limited time here tomorrow, but we were looking for something to do. Any suggestions?"

"Well, in the center of town we're having a spring festival. There are carnival booths, and games, refreshments. It's usually a good time." Suddenly she realized who she was talking to and quickly amended. "It's nothing fancy, pretty small really. It's nothing like what I'm sure you guys are used to honestly."

"I don't know, I think I could go for a small festival, plus I'm a sucker for a good carnival game." Logan smiled up at Sookie. "What do you say Ace?"

"I think that sounds like fun, plus it will be nice to relax before we have to go and deal with the real world for a bit."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Also, we will have breakfast here but for lunch we're closed. There's a great place in town called Luke's diner. He's grumpy but he means well, tell him Sookie sent you and he'll be—well he won't be nicer, but the food will be good, a little different than here, but still good." She smiled down at the newlyweds before she quickly excused herself. "Well, I'll let you two eat, hope to see you tomorrow!"

After the two ate dinner, followed by a layered chocolate cake they shared they made their way up to their room for the evening.

RLRLRL

The next morning, at around 9, they walked downstairs to hear Sookie, and the French man who had checked them in yesterday arguing. "No! We should have the schedules in the front of the baskets."

"It blocks what I have prepared, they're supposed to look nice for the guests!"

Logan turned to Rory as they walked over to the duo. "Does she ever leave here?" They were going to head over and say good morning and possibly get breakfast before they headed out into the town but the slap fight that had just started between the two made them both laugh and then turn to walk out and find their way into the town square where they were immediately in front of Luke's diner. "Want to grab breakfast here?" Rory nodded in response and they both went inside.

"Take a seat anywhere, I'll be right with you!" A petite Asian lady flit past them as they looked around to the almost completely full diner, they picked a table in the corner furthest away from the door and overlooking the town square which was decorated with flowers and bright colors and a huge banner that read, 'Star's Hollow Spring Fling.' Logan watched as Rory smiled, taking a huge deep breath and looking around the diner. She looked so happy, so relaxed.

"You look happy."

"I am, it's great to be done with school, done with the wedding planning, now we just have to go get settled in London before we start next week. But this weekend is nice. I'm glad we decided to do it." She smiled at him as the young girl came up with a coffee pot in her hand and went to fill their mugs.

"Good morning! I'm Lane. What can I get started for you?" Just as they were looking over the menu they heard a gruff voice yell from behind the counter.

"What the hell is he doing now?"

The whole diner turned to look out into the town square where a man with a beard was arguing with a lanky man right in front of the gazebo. As they were watching a miniature horse was seen walking on the sidewalk right in front of the window. Logan and Rory turned to each other and smiled. "What do you say we come here for a weekend around our anniversary?"

"As long as we bring popcorn every time we do, I'm up for that."

RLRLRL

Christopher walked into the home he shared with his wife, there was an eerie quiet to the house that he couldn't put his finger on, until he walked into the living room where Lorelei was sitting. "Where's Gigi?"

"Where were you Chris?"

"I was watching my daughter get married. Where is Gigi?"

"I can't believe you! Why, why would you go to that? Did she acknowledge you Chris? Was it worth it? Was it worth it to know that you're nothing in her life?"

"Lorelei, I will ask this one more damn time. Where is Gigi?!"

"She is with the damn nanny, calm down."

"Calm down?! I didn't know what you did with our daughter, I've trusted you before with one of our children and look where that ended up!" He threw back at her and her eyes shot up in anger at him.

"Fuck you Chris! You did the same thing I did! What, her eyes got to you too?!"

"No, it's the fact that I missed out on a life with our child because we were selfish."

"Why did you go see her?" Her voice was full of anger, as if she felt betrayed by his actions, which she did. They had both made the decision to lead a life without her, feeling that they were to young to be parents. Plus, she couldn't live in that house with her parents disapproving looks every day.

"I had to do it Lore. I had to see if she was okay." His voice was small, and it almost made Lorelei feel guilty. Almost.

"And? Did you guys have a nice chat?" She sneered at him.

"She looked beautiful, she reminded me of you on our wedding day. Why are you like this about her? I was with you when we were young. We couldn't have been parents but why do you treat her like this?"

"She wasn't in the plan." Lorelei looked at the ground as she said it. "She wasn't in the plan, but I knew that if we were forced together, and we were forced to parent when we did, that we would be put into those roles and we wouldn't make it. I knew that if we had to be her parents I would lose you. And then, they loved her, they all do. They got exactly what they wanted, here was this girl that almost took you away from me and then everyone just doted on her. I couldn't stand it."

Chris looked at her with disgust. "You didn't want to share me, so we abandoned her? Are you serious?!"

"I didn't know what else to do. I just knew that the thought of losing you at 16 was unbearable, I couldn't figure out how to have you both, so I choose you." She was now pleading with him to see what she had been thinking.

"I can't, I can't even begin to wrap my mind around this. I can't be around you right now." With that he left her standing in the living room as the weight of all the decisions he had made for the past 22 years started crumbling around him.

RLRLRL

They exited the plane onto the tarmac where they were greeted by a cheery Finn, an exhausted Rosemary and a scowling Colin and Juliet. "Ah, the lovely newlyweds! How are you chaps?!" Finn exclaimed while gathering Rory in a huge hug.

"I'd be better if I could be put down." She said as she hugged him back.

"Right-o let's proceed to your flat."

"Oh my god, who let him start talking like that?" Logan asked as he placed his hand on Rory's back as they made their way to the car waiting to take them to their new home.

"You're telling us, we had to have a British movie marathon on the way here. Do you know how many times I have seen Hugh Grant profess his love to some girl?" Colin grumbled as they all made themselves comfortable in the car.

"Well excuse me if some know how to express their feelings and actually take their relationships to the next level." Juliet snapped from across the limo which caused Rosemary to groan.

"No! Not this argument again! I will watch Hugh Grant shake his ass around the Prime Ministers mansion every moment until I die if I never have to have this conversation again. Jules, it was a joke, the bouquet means nothing, Colin loves you, stop it." As Colin smiled triumphantly Rosemary turned to him. "And you! Don't look so damn smug, you're being ridiculous in your own right. Today is about Rory and Logan and you two will shut up and get the hell over yourselves and this inane fight."

"Rosemary is right blokes." Finn added.

"And you! You knew that it would bug Colin what you did, you weren't exactly helping the situation and you know it. And if you say one more damn British slang I will throw you out of this car, so help me god Finn, test me." She glared at him as the car whipped through London traffic.

"She's a feisty little bird, isn't she?" Finn winked at Logan, causing Rory and Logan to laugh. "OW! Blimey what the hell was that for?!" Finn screeched as Rosemary kicked him.

"I must be an angry bird." She retorted while glaring at him.

Rory snuggled into Logan's side as he wrapped his arm around her tighter. "When do they leave for the U.S. again?" She asked quietly as he silently laughed next to her.

They pulled up to their home in London and got out, without thinking Logan picked Rory up and carried her over the threshold bridal style causing the girls in the group to ooh and ahh, and Rory rolled her eyes. "He's doing this for show, if you guys weren't here he'd probably have me carry the bags in."

"Ace, I take great offense to that! We have a driver that would take the bags in for us." He smiled at her as he put her down. The rest of the group went to explore the 4-bedroom home, as Rory climbed up the steps and into the master she felt Logan come up behind her where he looked out at the view. They were overlooking a park on a quiet street, only a few minutes from Downtown London. "I know we bought it sight unseen, but do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful. I can't believe we did it. I can't believe all the craziness is over. We're here, the movers will unpack, we can settle down for a week and then work starts."

"It will be an adjustment that's for sure." As they heard a crash from downstairs they both cringed.

"There's nothing even breakable, what the hell could that have been?" Rory asked as they walked downstairs to see Finn standing next to a broken light fixture. She felt Logan whisper, 'Welcome Home Ace.'


	23. Chapter 23

**FF 23**

"We should get a dog!" Rory bounced excitedly as they were laying in bed reading the paper. She had said it out of nowhere and Logan couldn't help but laugh at her outburst.

"Dear god no." He shook his head as he focused on his section of the paper.

"Oh, come on! Why not? You'd look so handsome jogging through Hyde Park on a Saturday morning with an adorable lab running in front of you. Do it shirtless and you'll have a whole harem of women following along with you. The London marathon would have a hundred new racers." Logan watched Rory's face contort with the image she had conjured in her head.

"I don't need a harem of women Ace. I have you, and quite frankly, you're as exhausting as a whole harem." Logan answered her as he grabbed her coffee mug to refill it while they finished reading their Sunday paper, technically it was the one that they work at and own, they had seen the final copy before it went to print but it didn't stop them from critiquing it when it was delivered each week. "Should we have really gone with Virginia's picture? I mean, don't get me wrong it's a good picture, but Hugh's wasn't bad either."

"Hugh had a finger smudge on the lens. We were not going with his picture." Rory answered as she grabbed the mug he was offering. "Also, what do you mean I am as exhausting as a harem? Just because I challenge you does not make exhausting. I'm a witty conversationalist, a brilliant debater, and I'm a hoot. How does any of that make me exhausting?"

"I just meant in bed, but yeah you're all of those too." He smirked at her. "Although, the ego can be a bit much."

Rory rolled her eyes at him as she went back to reading the paper, frowning when she came across a headline. "Who in the hell approved some of this shit?" She threw the paper down in disgust before she took another sip of her coffee, slightly burning her tongue. "Ow! This coffee is insanely hot."

"Coffee is hot, I didn't think that needed a news announcement." Suddenly Logan looked at Rory, really looked at her. It had been 6 weeks in London and they were having a great time, they had their rituals, just like they did at Yale and even when he was working, and she was still in school they always spent Sunday morning in, taking in the quiet before the chaos of the week starts. But today she looked bored, agitated, like someone was prodding her with a stick. And then he thought back to the start of the conversation about the dog, which frankly came out of nowhere. "Hey you." He nudged her shoulder with his as they laid on the bed. "What's going on with you?"

He watched as she did something she rarely did, she went to move away from him but before she could he grabbed her mug and set it on the bedside table as he wrapped his arm around her and held her tighter. "Come on babe. What's wrong?"

Rory's whole face scrunched up before she took a deep breath. "I'm just agitated. You know when you see a spring and it's bunched up as tight as possible. Or a snake that's completely coiled into itself and it's ready to strike?" She watched as he nodded his head while still gripping onto her. "It's what I'm feeling. I feel like the smallest thing is going to set off this bomb that is just ticking under the surface."

"Well, is it London? Do you not like it here? I mean, I'm sure we can leave. Mitchum will blow a gasket, but also, Mitchum can shove it."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you for your maturity? It's one of your redeeming qualities."

"If that is one of my good qualities, how bad are my bad qualities?" He asked with a fake offense.

"Baby, there's not enough time to go through that right now. Or, quite frankly, this year." She answered flippantly as she tried to get out from his grasp. She could feel herself tightening up and she wasn't quite sure why. She was 22 with a husband who looked like mythological god, she had a job running one of the best publications in the world, she owned part of the company that owned that and numerous other publications, they lived in a London townhome that cost more than she was worth, but still she felt that anxiety coil through her. She knew, deep down she knew where it came from. She had lived her life the abandoned child. It didn't matter the love she had surrounding her, it didn't matter the love she surrounded herself with. It didn't matter that her grandparents on both sides surrounding her treated her like a queen, it didn't matter that despite all preconceived notions of what he would do, her man was constantly steadfast and stable in ways she had never expected him to be, it didn't matter that she had a wonderful group of friends. No, Rory Gilmore was always the abandoned girl. The unwanted one, and sometimes, when the anxiety got to bad, she could feel that hurt and pain creep up.

Most of the time she could push it down, tame the snake and take it off the defense, or turn it's strike onto something productive. She never told anyone but when she had constantly thrown herself into school work it was partially to erase the scandal her parents had built, but also it was to get her mind off of the fear. The fear that one day her friends would be over her, her grandparents would remember the whispers surrounding her birth, or the worst thing, her Logan would find someone else, even before they started anything, she was worried that she would lose him before she ever got the chance and those issues unfortunately were always there. Even if they were just dormant for a while, they were there. And unfortunately, she could feel them rising up again, and there was only so much she could do behind a desk.

"Yes, yes, my horrible qualities are endless, but that's not what is bothering you is it?" Logan asked her, releasing his grip on her shoulders, but reaching for her hand instead. "Come on, just talk to me."

"I just, I don't know. I get scared. I get scared that one day I'm going to wake up and all of this is going to be gone. That one day a switch is going to flip and I'm going to be that baby being left with my grandparents and instead of taking me in, they're going to turn their backs on me. I'm scared that one day I'll lose everyone in my life and my parents won't be the only one that abandon me. I hate this feeling. This feeling of anxiety welling in my chest, that no matter what I do I can't get it to leave. It doesn't matter how much I throw myself into work, or setting this house up, or making sure you're taken care of, or Colin and Juliet aren't fighting when they were here. I can't throw myself into anything enough to get that feeling out." She finally exploded on him as she jumped off the bed and started pacing. "And you! You just sit there with your perfect hair, and your jawline, and your smirk, and you say things that make my heart melt, you say things that break my heart because they're so damn perfect. Or, even worse you do annoying things like leave your socks everywhere, or you don't leave enough hot water, or you and the boys get to trashed to function and I have to be your babysitter and when I say anything you become the perfect guy again and I'm still left with this tightening in my chest. So, then I try to combat it with sex and that works for a bit but then you fall asleep and I'm laying awake at night staring at the ceiling wondering when the other shoe is going to drop." Rory finally stopped pacing and she sat at the edge of the bed furthest away from him as possible.

She could feel the bed move as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You really use me for my body?" Logan asked her with that smirk-filled tone and Rory rolled her eyes and started to push him off of her. "Oh, come on, I'm kidding. Ace, why didn't you tell me this? There is no other shoe, your grandparents love you, our friends love you. I, God I love you so much sometimes I can't breathe. That's not something that goes away. That's not something that evaporates. There's no switch that is going to flip that is going to make that love stop. But…" Rory's eyes turned to him quickly, there wasn't supposed to be a but to this, he wasn't supposed to have a caveat to his love, and she immediately started crying, causing him to rush out what he was going to say next. "But, as your husband, as the man who loves you, you have to tell me these things. You have to let me in. I understood it for years. Even if you never explicitly told me, I could tell when you would get like this. I guess it never got this bad because you would always find something to do, this time I guess you just… do me?" He said with a small chuckle. "Oh, wow, is that why we've been more experimental?" He watched the blush creep up her cheeks. "Damn, some people clean when they get anxiety, you make a porn star look like a nun. Good to know." She couldn't help but laugh at his comment and he felt his heart lift for a moment. "Ace, please, please tell me when you're feeling like this. Just talk to me. And I know that you think throwing yourself into work is a good thing but how about you and I take a weekend trip somewhere next weekend? Maybe Ireland?"

"Next weekend, don't we have that meeting with—"

"Doesn't matter, we need to get away for a bit."

"You don't even know who I was going to say."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. My girl needs a break, we're taking a break. I'm not saying blow off work completely. Just for the weekend. Just escaping for a bit. I will spend the whole weekend trying to unfurl you." He added with a wink.

"Next weekend? Ireland?"

"A small cottage, right on the water's edge?"

"Sounds like a great plan." She couldn't help herself as she kissed him. He was quickly kissing her back, happy that at least she was opening up to him now, when something flashed in his head and he pulled back causing her to let out a disappointed growl.

"Now, now, calm down. There will be plenty of time for that. However, I do have to clarify one point. You know there is no way we can get a dog, right? We work 70 hours a week, we eat more meals in our offices than we do in our home, we cannot add a dog right now."

"Oh, I know. Doesn't stop me from imagining you running shirtless with a black lab right in front of you."

"As long as there's no harem of girls following after me, then you keep fantasizing baby." He told her as he started kissing her again.

RLRL

Christopher walked in to his old home, he hadn't moved back since coming home from Rory's wedding. He just couldn't face Lorelei, hell, he could barely face himself at this point. But it was like her face was the walking reminder of what had happened and to live with that day in and day out just became to much. So, he had been staying in a hotel, coming every once in a while, to see Gigi before he could get a place of his own. He had just signed a new lease on a 2-bedroom apartment just a few blocks away from his old home. He came to start packing his things and spending a little time with Gi this evening when he walked back to what was once their room, he couldn't help but hear a sobbing coming from the bathroom.

He fought every urge to walk in there. He knew how Lorelei could be and he wasn't sure he was ready to face whatever manipulation she had. Because, unfortunately he wasn't exactly immune to her charm. He wasn't immune to her eyes, or her voice, or the hair twirl. However, due to this weakness, it was like his body had a mind of its own as he walked into the bathroom as she sat there crying. Holding on to two positive pregnancy tests in her hand. The moment their eyes locked she cried harder at what had been dealt to them. He tore his eyes away from her crying form as he sat on the floor. "Oh, shit." Was the only words spread between the two of them for an hour.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Logan woke up to an empty bed, not his necessarily, but an empty bed none the less. He fought with everything he had to fall back asleep, the sound of the waves crashing should have been helping, they had helped early this morning when he finally fell asleep. Well, that may have been helped by the hours of travel, and strenuous cardio that he had partaken in. But now that the bed was colder, he couldn't quite find it in himself to get as comfortable enough to fall back asleep. His eyes shifted toward the window which Rory had opened to allow the sea breeze in while they slept. As he came into consciousness a bit more, he could hear her voice filtering through the window. It sounded like she was on the back patio and judging by the smell filtering through the small cottage she had made herself enough coffee for, what sounded like, a very tiring phone call.

He groaned as he got out of bed, throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and a T-Shirt before he made his way out of the bedroom and took the few steps into the kitchen. It was nice to be in someplace that was smaller than home, someplace comforting, relaxing, where they could just be together as close as possible for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet. As he heard an exhausted sigh come from the patio, he was reminded that they hadn't fully gotten the peace and quiet they had been looking for. As he filled his coffee mug, he brought the rest of the pot with him, so he could top Rory's off as well. He was surprised to see hers had barely been touched. As he sat across from her, he cringed when she held the phone out from her ear and he could hear Juliet's ranting through the speaker. He mouthed a sorry to her and as an acknowledgement she smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"No, no Jules, I'm still here. I'm sorry, Logan just woke up." Rory rolled her eyes in Logan's direction but with a small smile on her face. "Well, I'm sorry that I spent a whole 30 seconds ignoring this phone call to acknowledge my husband who just woke up."

"He just woke up? Isn't it like 3 in the afternoon there?" Juliet asked over the line.

"Yes, we got in very late last night and he works hard so I was letting him sleep in because he was smart enough to leave his phone on complete silent while I on the other hand, was concerned about a work emergency and left my phone on vibrate right next to me on the bedside table." Logan couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face as he watched Rory get the crease in between her eyebrows that shows she was frustrated.

"Oh, it's just that he works hard and that's why he slept in? That's the only thing that was hard?"

"Juliet, if you're done with your crisis, I'd like to get off the phone and enjoy what was supposed to be a relaxing trip for me."

"Fine, fine I'm done. Go make other things in your cute little cottage vibrate."

"Goodbye Juliet." And with that Rory hung up the phone while massaging her temples. Logan came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Colin isn't proposing." Rory said with a moan as he applied pressure in between her shoulder blades. "Juliet is having a fit about it, why it all came about this weekend, I have no clue, but it did. And I, stupidly, left my phone on the table and she called, and then called, and then called some more and that explains how I've been on the phone for 2 damn hours trying to calm her down."

"Well, I don't think you're stupid at all. I think you're a great friend. However, since I am clearly not a great friend, how bad do you think my phone looks from messages from Colin?"

"Probably not great, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. I seemed to calm her down somewhat, it's the only way I was able to actually get off the phone when you came out here. If there still would have been a crisis, she would've thrown a fit and definitely wouldn't have made a sexual innuendo."

"How about I go make breakfast and check on the messages while you just relax like you were originally out here to do."

"Logan, it's 3 in the afternoon." She deadpanned as she looked up at him, then she guided his hands back to their position on her back. "Plus, who said you were done with me?"

"Okay, so then it's brunch?" He said cheekily before he leaned in close to her ear. "And believe me, I'm nowhere near done with you yet." He added with a growl before he walked into the house and grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter. Sure, enough the messages were there in spades.

 _Colin: Juliet is pissed, warn Rory._

 _Colin: All this over a god damn ring._

 _Colin: As if I don't have enough on my plate now, she's just stomping around here pouting like I'm the wrong one._

 _Colin: Good news, she has now taken her pouting elsewhere. She packed a bag and left. Good, I don't need this bullshit and pressure from her._

 _Colin: Finn and I are going out, why the hell did you have to get your ass shipped to London for 3 years? You could be here, helping me celebrate my new- found freedom._

 _Finn: Super happy you and Gilmore are getting laid, but did you really have to leave me with this sad sack while he's apparently dumped? Technically I'm not sure if he's been dumped but he sure as hell is acting like it._

 _Finn: Fuck, I lost Colin._

The last of the messages was sent over 6 hours before so Logan figured they were just sleeping off their hangovers. As he finished the pancakes, he called Rory in who was reading the messages and laughing until something clicked in her head. "Um, Logan, Juliet doesn't think they were broken up. She was very specific about that on the phone."

"Oh, you know Colin. He wouldn't have gone home with anyone else. He just wanted to spread his wings which probably went no further than a just hatched butterfly. It's not a big deal." He shrugged it off. "Now, hurry up and eat, we have a climbing tour of Skellig Michael where they shot Star Wars."

"This sounds like a tour for you and you alone." She looked at him skeptically as she devoured her pancakes that were in front of her.

"Considering I get to stand behind you while you climb up, watching you, making sure you don't slip and fall into my arms like a damsel in distress, I'd say it's exactly a tour for me and me alone." He winked at her. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

RLRLRL

Rory found herself seated on the patio, the same place she had found herself this morning, she had a glass of wine and a piece of cake as she looked out over the water. It was so peaceful like this, so serene and calm. It's exactly what she needed, Logan was right, even if she never would give him the satisfaction of that knowledge. She kept trying to throw herself into work, or her husband, or her friend's lives, or her beautiful London townhome, but the fact of the matter was, it didn't help the anxiety, it didn't help the constant strain she felt on her body. Taking a break, slowing down helped. Unfortunately, she knew it didn't help fully. It's why she was awake again, while he was asleep. Battling insomnia that he didn't even know existed because he was completely sated, asleep, and content, once his head hit the pillow it was like he was in another world. She envied that the most about him, not that he could command a board room like he was Jesus speaking to disciples, not that he looked great the moment he woke up, but the fact that he was so confident, so sure, and he didn't carry the same turmoil around like she did, and he especially never brought them to their bed. It didn't take her long before she realized what had to be done.

RLRLRLRL

Logan and Rory didn't hear anything more from their friends that weekend, in fact their phones only buzzed once and that was a confirmation of what Rory had sent her assistant that night on the patio. She felt a huge relief as she read the confirmation and then put it on completely silent for the next 12 hours before they arrived home. Once they arrived home, however, they faced the stacks of editing that needed final approval and the stress that Rory had seen slip away into the slightly chilly ocean air was now back with a vengeance.

Logan watched as her shoulders tensed up, her whole body went rigid as she started to work, and he couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh as he too went back to his work. It had been such a great weekend, especially that last day, but the real world was back, and it was unavoidable.

RLRL

Logan once again woke up to an empty bed, this time he was in his own bed and instead of waking up to the waves crashing he was waking up to the shrillest alarm clock on the planet. "Rory, since when did we have my mother and your grandmother record our alarm noise?" He grumbled out from his pillow. However, he never received a reply from her. As he looked around their home, he couldn't find her, but her purse and briefcase were gone. Finally, next to the coffee machine he found a note.

" _Had to go in early. I love you, I had an amazing time this weekend, I'll see you at the office definitely before lunch."_

As he walked into the office an hour later, he figured he would stop by her office, see what the issue was this morning but to his surprise she wasn't in the office, he made his way over to their shared assistant's desk. "Good morning Steven." He greeted with a smile before he creased his brow. "Um, Steven, why does your nameplate say Moneypenny?"

Steven looked up with a blank expression. "Your wife thinks she has a sense of humor."

"I do have a sense of humor, it's you British folk who are stodgy and boring. Good morning handsome." Rory finished as she gave Logan a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning Ace. Can we talk in my office?" Logan asked her as he noticed that her bags were on her person and she had clearly not been to the office yet. As she closed the door behind him, she reached around to kiss him. He returned it quickly before he went to ask her. "So, where were you this morning babe? I thought you had to come into work, but you weren't here when I got here."

"I know, I was hoping to be back before you got here. I just had an appointment this morning." She tried to evade the questioning, but he could see the way she was shifting, she only did this when she was really nervous and trying to hide something.

"Okay, what kind of appointment? Is it something with Chris and Lorelai? Or with us? It wasn't a divorce lawyer was it?" He added to bring some levity to the conversation.

"No! Of course not." She quickly shook her head. "It was a therapist." She mumbled out quickly and he gave her a weird look. "What?!" She suddenly got offended as his facial reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're acting all cloak and dagger about a therapist, it's a little strange. There's nothing wrong with that Ace. Especially if you felt like you needed it. As long as it wasn't because you felt there was an issue with us?"

"No, I just don't want to keep living like I was, so I figured I'd talk to you about it after my first appointment, which is what I'm doing now." She smiled at him as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Well, don't leave me hanging, how was it?"

"Oh, Logan, it's great and the therapist is wonderful, she's so sweet and…" They spent the rest of the morning in his office with her going through the plan her and her new therapist were going to work on for her. He couldn't be happier, she looked so happy, so at ease and it felt amazing.

RLRL

"Ror, you have to give him a nameplate with his actual name, his name isn't Moneypenny."

"But it fits him so well!" Rory exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen after they got home for the night.

"Thanks love, I do have to agree these are excellent pants." Finn said from the wet bar in the kitchen catching Rory off guard and causing her to jump 5 feet in the air and scream.

"Set of lungs on her mate, nice job." Finn elbowed him as he passed Logan a scotch from Logan's own bar.

"No, it's fine guys, make yourselves at home." He deadpanned as he grabbed the scotch and drank it. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Colin and Finn looked at each other and then back at Rory and Logan. "Um, the girls kind of kicked us out."

Rory groaned as she made her way to the stairs. "I'll go prepare the guest rooms."


	25. Chapter 25

**Unwanted Visitors**

 **A/N: So, I figured out the issue. I had deleted the authors note and it had said I had updated, also the chapter titles were all messed up because of the author's note. I was originally going to update this story towards the end of the week, maybe even beginning of next week but because of the screw up I feel bad so here is a new one!**

"I'll go prepare the guest rooms. What a saint of woman." Finn shook his head as Rory disappeared down the halls.

"Yes, her and Mother Teresa, now why did the girls kick both of you out and why does that lead to you guys crashing my home?" Logan asked as he walked into the living room, only to be accosted by suitcases right at the entrance. "And how long are you guys staying?"

"Well, you see, this one," Finn gestured over to Colin. "Decided to drag me out one night because he got into a fight with his Sheila. All I wanted to do was have a nice, quiet night in. You know me, I don't like to get rowdy, it's not Christian." He ignored the pointed glares by Logan and Colin and the snort of laughter from Rory who had come in from the hallway. "So, there I was, dragged mercilessly out of my apartment and drug to a bar. Where then I lose this sad sack and eventually find him making out with what can only be described as a lamp post."

"Hey! We promised we'd never discuss that again!"

"It's Logan and Rory, we've caught them—"

"The oversharing can end now, thank you!" Rory said as she went to grab their luggage. Logan shooed her hand away without a word as he looked over at Finn urging him to continue on with the story.

"So anyway, we make it back to Colin's apartment and Juliet's there, I think, finally, I can go back to my nice, heated, apartment—"

"It's summer in New York, yes? Why is your apartment heated, shouldn't it be air-conditioned?" Rory asked. Logan and Colin stood to the side and shook their head at the two.

"It's a figure of speech, love, why are you interrupting? Is she like this all of the time?" Finn turned his attention to Logan who just shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"Because your story doesn't make sense."

"You're my best friend so I'm ignoring all of this. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! So, Juliet rushes him, tells him she's sorry, they go to kiss and then Juliet tastes the metal. At first, she thinks he cheated with like a Tin Man or something, but then I graciously tell her that he was just so plastered he made out with a lamp post. The lovely lady didn't take that to well, she screamed and hollered about how he could be so drunk as to make out with anything else but her. And then she kicked him out." Finn shrugged his shoulders as he finished the story.

"Okay, that explains Thing 1's presence in my apartment, what about you?" Logan looked at Finn again.

"Rosemary didn't think I kept a good enough leash on him and I can't be trusted with other lives and she's standing in solidarity with Juliet."

"Well, she's right. You can't be trusted with other lives. Now, we have a life out here, you guys will not disrupt it, you guys will be respectful of our home, and you will be on your best behavior, do you hear me?" Logan started to scold them.

"And Colin, I know it's a beautiful piece of artwork, but please refrain from making out with the statue that is down the hall, it's new. I'd like it in my house for at least 6 months before either one of you defile it. Now, I have a mountain of work, and I have to call Juliet and Rosemary and thank them for the wonderful visitors they've bestowed upon us. Come get me when you decide what is for dinner." She reached up to give Logan a kiss on his cheek.

"What about us?" Colin asked, with a false tone of disappointment.

"I don't know where that body has been, no thank you."

RLRL

The beeping of the alarm clock was driving Logan insane, the fact that his wife had yet to turn it off, even though it was on her side, was also not helping matters. "Ace, turn off the damn alarm." He groaned as he went to feel her side of the bed.

"Ow, mate, what the hell was that for?!" Finn screeched as Logan hit his head.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed? Where is Rory?" Logan yelled as he hopped out of bed. It wasn't until he looked around the room and saw a suitcase sitting by the door that he remembered she was going to Germany for a conference, leaving today, and coming back in a week. Logan had thought about going, but his presence wasn't fully needed, and unfortunately, after a week and a half Colin and Finn were still crashing at their place and neither Logan, or Rory felt comfortable leaving them there by themselves.

Logan went into the master bathroom when he registered the sound of the shower running and he went in to go find Rory. "Well, there you are sleepy head, what took you so long?" She asked as she finished lathering the conditioner in her hair. "Were you just too comfortable with Finn and couldn't bring yourself to wake up?" She asked with a smirk, that devious little smirk did him in and he hurried up and stripped down and got into the shower with her.

"Oh, so you knew he was in there?"

"Well, last night, after dinner, I went to the office to work and prepare for the trip while you guys went to the pub, when I got done, you three were home and somehow Finn passed out in our bed. Who was I to disturb the sleeping angel?"

"That sleeping angel is a 6'2" drunkard who is known for sleeping in the nude, you could have easily disturbed him. In fact, next time that happens, I insist on it." He answered her as he started showering himself.

"Okay, next time he falls asleep in our bed, I promise to move in. You think you'll be okay with them by yourself for a week? Should I be concerned?"

"For my sanity? Yes. Highly concerned, in fact you shouldn't even be able to concentrate on the conference you're so concerned." He answered her with a false sense of earnestness.

"I'll keep that in mind." She deadpanned back to him before handing him her loofah. "Can you do my back?"

"Now that's a request I'll happy fulfill." He said as he grabbed her ass.

RLRLRL

That night, Logan, Colin, and Finn were seated at one of the best steak houses London had to offer, they both had a glass of scotch in front of them and each had a steak on the way. The place was full of dark wood, leather seats, and looked pretentious and expensive in every sense of the word. "Did you hear if Rory made it to Germany okay?" Colin asked as the waitress left with their order.

"Yeah, landed in Hamburg about 2 hours ago."

"I'm surprised you didn't go, mate, mighty loose leash you've got there."

"You think I'd ever be stupid enough to put her on a leash? Please. And, I was supposed to be there, but then you two morons showed up and now here I am, blowing an obscene amount of money on dinner and drinks."

"Well, at least you're rewarded with our lovely company." Just then the waitress passed by their table and brought with her refills for each of the men.

She smiled slyly at Logan and then switched her attention to Finn where she slipped a piece of paper with her number on it into the middle of the table. "For the table." She winked at the group as she walked away.

Finn watched her walk away before he turned to the table and couldn't help the smirk that flew across his face. "Well, at least we know we've still got it." But Logan and Colin didn't seem interested, he saw Colin's exasperated look and he sighed. "Finally, ready to go ring shopping tomorrow?"

Logan looked over at his friend who just nodded his head and Logan slapped him on his back. "And then will you two finally be out of my house?"

"Well, we should probably wait for Rory to come home, make sure we give her a proper farewell, it's only polite."

"I think the best farewell you guys could give her is having her come home to 2 very empty guestrooms. In fact, if I know my wife at all, that is all she would want." They spent the rest of the night enjoying the alcohol that was flowing, the expensive steaks, and the fact that Colin was about to spend a hell of a lot of money on something he should have done months ago.

RLRL

Late that night Rory was laying in her hotel bed, she was in the biggest suite at the Fairmont Hotel, it was too ostentatious, especially with it being just her. It was weird, she wasn't used to the quiet, almost 2 weeks of living with the understudies in a Monty Python skit, and working with Logan, she tended to not get quiet in her life. It's not that she didn't like working with Logan, she loved it. She loved that they were a team in so many different aspects of life. But what he sometimes forgot is that while he loved being the center of attention, while he seemed to enjoy the constant chaos that came with their two best friends, Rory needed decompression time. She needed the calmness that she got in an empty hotel room, or a quiet office while music played, she enjoyed the decompression in ways he didn't.

However, now that she had it, she missed him. She missed the constant reassurance that she had whenever he was in the vicinity. She didn't miss the nights out with Colin and Finn, or the fact that he got so into work that he would get short and testy when he was under a lot of stress. But that didn't mean she didn't miss him. And now, when she could practically hear her own breath echo throughout the suite, she was feeling the emptiness. She pushed it all down and went to go unpack her suitcase.

Ten minutes after she was done unpacking, she sat down in the overly plush bed and made herself comfortable, when she heard a knock on the door. She mumbled to herself as she trudged her way to the door and was surprised to see a man standing there with a room service tray.

"I didn't order anything."

"I know. It's already taken care of, don't worry about anything ma'am. Have a nice evening." She was about to say more but before she could the man was walking down the hall pushing the room service cart in front of him.

She took the tray inside and closed the door, she grabbed the card off of the tray and read the note which was sitting on top of the chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate cake he had delivered, along with a bottle of her favorite bubble bath. "I miss you Ace, relax, you deserve it. Knock them dead this week." Rory couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, maybe he knew she needed the quiet time.

RLRL

It was the last night that she was to be in Hamburg and Rory was beyond ready to get home, even if it meant encountering Colin and Finn. She had playing phone tag with Logan since she arrived, and if it weren't for the slightly risqué text messages they had been exchanging, Rory wasn't sure she would've made it through the week. But here she was, her last night, eating at the hotel restaurant alone and she was miserable. The conference had gone well, she had presented the presentations she needed to, she had even met with a few investors and gotten 4/5 to sign on to more money, the holdout was meeting her for coffee tomorrow morning. Usually this was Logan's area of expertise, but these meetings weren't originally planned and were just a nice bonus. She had informed him of what happened over text and he was incredibly happy but that was the extent of non-sexual things they had talked about.

Just as she was about to pay the bill, she saw someone she never expected to see in Hamburg walk through the door. Unfortunately, the person who she was surprised by, also seemed to be surprised by her as well. Rory took a deep breath as she laid down some money for the bill and she crossed the restaurant. "Good evening Christopher."

"Good evening Rory. You look really nice tonight." There wasn't a guard to his voice, there wasn't a threat of battle, there was just defeat. She looked him over, it had been 5 months since her wedding and it looked like Chris hadn't slept in any of those months. She knew she shouldn't but a part of her let her guard down around him, she chalked it up to exhaustion from this week.

"Thank you. You look well too. Here on business?" She asked him, and she immediately saw the spark of surprise flash across his face before he schooled his face and started to answer her.

"Um, yeah, just in for a few days. What about you?"

"I'm getting ready to leave tomorrow afternoon. I was in town for a journalism conference and then had meetings with investors, it's been a long week." She gave him a half-smile which he returned.

"Yeah, I've been facing some of that exhaustion too. It's really good to see you Rory, I hope you're doing well. You… uh… you looked really beautiful at your wedding." He stammered out.

"Thank you, and I am doing well, really well." Chris didn't say anything just nodded his head as she started to walk away.

"Rory!" Chris suddenly called out, causing Rory and a few other patrons to stop and turn to him, he only noticed Rory's head turn however as he continued with what he wanted to say. "I just wanted to let you know that Lorelai is pregnant again. I know you heard way to late last time, and you didn't deserve that, any of it, honestly. So, I just wanted to tell you."

"Congratulations Chris. To the both of you, and Gigi too. I hope you guys are well." With that she turned quickly on her heel and had a brisk walk back to her room before she packed everything haphazardly into her suitcase and quickly called the Huntzberger jet and asked to be in the air in 2 hours.

RLRL

Late that night Logan was just finishing the work he had to do for tomorrow, so he could be sure to pick Rory up from the airport when she landed. Just as he was finishing up getting ready for bed and crawling back into the master bedroom, he heard the front door open and close, he could hear someone punch in the security code and start to make their way up the stairs. As he stood at the top of the stairs, he saw Rory come around the landing. Once the surprise wore off, he ran down the last flight of stairs and picked her up, causing her to drop her purse and her suitcase as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with everything she had. "What are you doing here babe?!" Logan asked her as they broke apart. "Don't you have that meeting tomorrow?" But then he saw the slightly disheveled appearance she had, and he wrapped her up tighter.

"Oh, god. I just bolted, I should've thought about that meeting, crap. How bad is Mitchum going to kill me for missing it? I'll email them in the morning and explain that I had to come home for something. Shit. Logan, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. Trust me, I'd rather have you here than not. And I'm so happy you're here. But what brought this on?"

Rory didn't want to talk about it yet, she didn't want to analyze it anymore than she had on the plane ride and the two car rides she had to get from the hotel to the airstrip and from the airstrip to home. Now, she just wanted to escape into her husband's arms and their bed without another thought for the rest of the night. So, she started kissing him anywhere she could, but she paid special attention to his neck. "What if I said that those messages just had been running through my mind so much, I couldn't wait to get home to you."

"I'd say I don't believe you at all but I'm not going to argue." Logan growled out as he lifted her and carried her back to their bed. He'd find out what was wrong with Rory tomorrow, tonight he was just focused on welcoming her home.

Later the next day Logan watched Rory start breakfast in their kitchen. "Hey, what time are the boy's usually up? Should I leave breakfast for them?"

"Wow, I guess we really have been disconnected this week, haven't we?" Logan asked her as he opened the oven, so she could slide the cinnamon rolls in. "The boys left earlier this week, after we spent 6 hours helping Colin find the perfect ring for Jules."

"Oh my gosh, he's finally going to do it?!"

"He should be doing it tomorrow, I was actually going to come join you in Hamburg but then things got so crazy here that I wasn't able to."

"It's okay, the absence clearly made the heart grow fonder." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, want to tell me why you suddenly bolted home in the middle of the night like a cat burglar?" Logan watched her face contort for a minute as she battled whether to tell him the truth. "Just out with the whole sordid tale there, Ace." He laughed at the glare she sent him when she realized she was caught.

"Christopher was there the last night I was, he wasn't looking for me, or following me, he was just as surprised to see me as I was him." She quickly said when she saw that look on Logan's face. "It was actually a good talk, it felt cathartic in a way. Anyway, as I was leaving, he told me they were having another baby. I didn't know what to do, I just knew I needed you. I needed to see you. So, I was on the plane, and once the plane was in the air, I realized something, that I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Logan cocked his head to the side as he watched her take a deep breath.

"I think, before we have any kids of our own, I'd like to adopt, at least one. There's just so many kids out there who are abandoned and aren't fortunate like I am to have grandparents that can take them in. And I know, I know that we need to have one for the bloodline or some other archaic bullshit, but I was thinking, in about 2 and a half years I'd like to start looking into the process. I'm not sure if we'll be here in London, or the states, or where we'll be. And I'd like some time to be married, and establish our careers and such, but I would like to adopt, I mean I know it has to be a discussion and if you're not on board that's okay. But I just thought you should know, it was on my mind." Rory rushed out in what felt like one breath, as she inhaled enough to fill her lungs, she looked at Logan who was standing there in a daze. "Um, Logan? You in there, babe?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "You know what, I'm sorry, it was a dumb idea."

That snapped Logan out of his daze really quick and he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "You want to adopt?"

Rory bowed her head slightly. "Um, yeah, I just thought about how lucky I was in the end and it just made me want to do that for someone else. I mean, if it sounds stupid, maybe it was just a passing thought."

Logan watched as she started to ramble again, and he quickly kissed her. "It's not a stupid idea at all Ace." He watched her whole face light up as he said it. "But, in a few years, right?" He was looking forward to being a dad, but maybe not yet.

"Oh yeah, definitely in a few years."


	26. Not Everything is About You

**FF- Not Everything is About You**

Four months after Germany, Rory sat at her desk, head in her hands as she reviewed the latest issue of the newspaper that was set to go out. With one final approval she sent it over to Logan's email to make sure he was good with the changes that she had made. Normally they would work together on it, but it had been two weeks of him acting strange, today being the strangest of them all. His door had been closed all day, even if there were no meetings on the calendar. He hadn't answered her message about lunch and when she knocked his voice, that usually sounded calm, even and relaxed, sounded tense, she could only remember a few times he had ever been curt with her. Almost all of them were before they had made themselves a couple. Sure, there were arguments, but over the past few weeks he had been quiet and distant.

Anytime he was home he was holed up in their study, coming to bed hours after she would, leaving before she got out of bed, and they had run through the wet bar at a pace even Finn would marvel at. There had been so many nights where she would hear him come into their room and he would pass out on his side of the bed, no goodnight kiss, no wrapping his arm around her waist, no acknowledgement of them. They still went to work together, they still left together, and he would still make her smile when he would send her a small smirk or a light kiss to her forehead but for someone like Logan, who always seemed to have one hand on her at any given moment, or who was just as intimate as she was there was a strange undercurrent to their once stable and loving relationship, and the strangest part was that he wasn't talking to her. He had completely shut her out. Something that neither one of them had done since his senior year at Yale, since the one big blow up they had.

When she dwelled so much on this divide, she felt the chill course through her veins. She had never understood what it meant when people would talk about their blood running cold, she knew fear, she knew abandonment, but she didn't quite understand this feeling of rejection. But every time he would get in bed and mumble a small good night, every time he would cut her kisses short, or shut the study door she could feel this tingly sensation under her skin, like someone put ice water in an IV and pumped it directly through her heart. She hated this, she hated that he had this power over her, she hated that her best friend was shutting her out. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of her cell phone ringing shrilly.

"Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Hey Finn. How are you buddy?" Rory was happy to hear a familiar voice, even if it wasn't the voice she was hoping for.

"Well, I just want to know what you and my boy are up to. I've been trying to reach him for 3 days and he hasn't been answering." He had tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but it was there, and Rory knew that the second she would start talking about Logan her voice would show the strain as well.

"I'm sorry Finn. I'd like to say we ran off and joined a cult but unfortunately your boy has just been incredibly busy with work."

"Oh, really? Hmm. Usually he answers me. What is going on with work?"

"I'm… I'm not sure. He hasn't let me know."

"How long has he been this busy?" Finn asked, hearing how her voice was cracking in a way he wasn't used to, especially when discussing Logan.

"I don't know, about two weeks." She shrugged not thinking about the fact that he couldn't see her.

"I'm sorry Love. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know, it's just he's not usually like this. And I should be thankful that overall, he's so great, but Finn he's shutting me out, he's drinking more and he's short. He doesn't hide things from me, he doesn't just not answer your calls, I don't know. I'm just not used to this Lo—" Just then Logan appeared in her doorway. "Sorry bud, I have to let you go. I'll talk to you later."

"Keep me updated."

"I will." She answered absentmindedly as she stared at the topic of the conversation. She couldn't help but see the anger in his face as she started packing her desk up.

"Ready to go?" He asked her with a fake niceness sewn through his voice.

"Um, yeah." She bit her bottom lip as she made her way out of the office. "Did you see the final edits I did?"

"Yeah, I approved them and sent them off." He said as they stepped into an elevator, once the doors closed, he spoke again. "And then after I did that, I came to your office to surprise you to take you out to dinner, only to discover my loving wife talking about me behind my back."

Rory sighed as she rolled her eyes at his anger, of course the first time they discuss any of this bullshit he has some kind of upper hand. "Logan, we are in our office, I am not having this discussion with you."

"We are in the elevator Rory."

"Even more reason to wait until we get home, unless the moment we get home you're going to go off and hide in your study and treat me as a god damn roommate instead of your wife, then maybe we should just have it out here. Lord knows this is the first time I've had your attention in weeks." She saw the angry mask crumble for a minute and give way to guilt.

"You're right, I'm sorry. There have been some fires I've had to put out and—" Just then Rory's cell phone rang, and it reminded Logan of what had caused his anger with her in the first place. Once she saw the anger cross over his features again, she sighed.

"Go ahead, answer it. Or, do you need me to not be around so you can tell whoever you're running off with about how horrible I am?" Logan whispered out to her with an angry tone to his voice. They both watched the elevator doors open and they quickly made their way through the garage to their car, as soon as they were both situated, they both turned to each other with a fighting stance.

"You think I'm running off with someone you god damn imbecile?" She asked with an angry tone.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I walk into my wife's office hearing her talk about how much I'm drinking, how I'm shutting you out, how horrible I am."

"Well… it's not exactly wrong is it?!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Logan, what the hell has been going on? For the past two weeks if we're in the same place, we're still not. You're a million miles away, you have been shutting me out and I don't understand what the hell I did. And as for the running out on you, do you know who I was speaking to?" When he just glared at her with his chest rising and falling quickly, she continued. "It was Finn, and the reason he called me?" She was going to continue before he got mad again.

"Finn?! Great, so my best friend and my wife."

"Fuck you Logan. Give me a minute. Finn called me because he had been trying to get ahold of you! Because apparently, I'm not the only one you've been shutting out of your life. Except, I thought our lives were combined but apparently not." Her phone started ringing again before she hit the ignore call button. "So, want to keep accusing me of being a cheater? Or your best friend? Want to keep shutting me out?"

"This isn't about you Rory. Not everything is about you." He knew he was just being stubborn, he knew he was transferring all of his stress onto her and he watched her face fall when he said it before she schooled herself again.

"Fine. Screw you. Take me home." They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, but Rory could still see him starting to open his mouth to say something before stopping himself every few moments. She could see the anger leave him, but the stress remained as he drove. Once they pulled into their parking garage at home, she finally turned to him. "Logan, what is going on? And don't say nothing. I've given you two weeks of this hell. I've given you time, I've kept my mouth shut around you. Today was the first time I spoke to anyone about what has been going on besides my therapist and the only reason I spoke to Finn is because he called me first. So now, especially after you accused me of cheating, I deserve an answer."

Logan nodded silently as he tentatively reached for her hand. "Let's go into the office, okay?" As he said that they both got out of the car and went into the house and silently took off their coats and put their bags down. She motioned for him to go ahead and she would follow him, as she walked in she realized it had been a while since she had been in here, giving it to him during his quarter-life crisis or whatever the hell was going on. She also realized that their cleaning service must not have been allowed in here either. "I know, it's a disaster." Logan whispered with an almost apologetic tone. He wasn't wrong. There were papers thrown around the room, a trash can in the corner that was filled with wads of paper.

"Logan, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"You know how my dad put us in charge of the London papers for 3 years?" She almost made a sarcastic comment but after seeing his tired eyes she just silently nodded her head. "His plan has always been for us to just handle the European division, so, he decided to start piling my desk with information on different markets around Europe. He figured since I was working on just the business side I could handle more. What he didn't tell me is that some of these are floundering and now I have to make decisions on where to make cuts, so I'm sitting here looking at numbers all day, every day. And then I have to make decisions on who to cut, where to cut, and I understand that it's business, I understand it's my job. But some of the papers won't even make it so I get to be the one that pulls the trigger on papers just disappearing."

Rory didn't know what to say, she understood why his stress was so high now, why he was so overwhelmed with work and how it had taken its toll. But there was one thing she didn't understand. "Logan, why am I just now hearing about this? It's been two weeks, and we were supposed to be a team in the office and out of it. Why did you shoulder this?"

"Because, while I love you, you don't have the inherit knack for numbers as you do for writing and even editing. It's been destroying my brain and I didn't want you to have to worry about the company or the people losing their jobs. Especially since…"

"Especially since what Logan?" Her voice grew colder, she hated when he put her in the victim spotlight.

"Well, I just know that you've been under a lot of stress lately and I didn't want you to worry." He said, cringing as he said it. Knowing it was lame and wouldn't work with her.

"That's crap Logan. I deserved to know. I deserved to know what the hell was going on with my company too. I deserved to be by your side through this. And did you ever think of having me look over the writing? Trying to see where the weakest writers were? That way we can start cutting those down and then seeing where the budget could go. Some of the weakest writers could be some of the biggest earners, people who have been there for so long that they feel comfortable. It happens, it's like when some people get tenure, I'm not saying it will solve all of the issues, but I guess we should sit down and start looking at all of this. Figure out what we can fix and where we can fix it at." The raw anger was gone from both of their voices but there was still an edge to her voice and an apologetic tone to his.

"Rory…" He reached out to her to try to touch her, but she avoided his grasp.

"We need to work Logan, you've had weeks to look at this, you've had weeks to talk to me, you didn't. Let's look this over." He silently nodded his head as he sat down across from her, he knew he was now in the position where he had to grovel like he never had before. She was right, he had shut her out, made it seem like her opinion didn't matter in this scenario, and not only that but then after weeks of shutting her out he accused her of cheating. He hadn't been serious about it, the stress had just gotten to him and when he heard her talking about how he had ignored her, how he had been acting, he not only felt like an asshole but then he felt worried that whoever she was talking to would judge him. So, his anger came out, and now as he looked across the desk to see her with her hair up and her concentration thrown into a problem he had been trying and failing to solve he knew this battle was long from over.

They spent the next 4 hours going over as much as they could, she was reading different pieces from different writers, the only time she spoke was to answer his question on what she wanted for dinner from the pub down the block from their home and even that was a short answer. Finally, she sighed and gave him a list. "These are the ones that could probably be cut. Their writing has been going downhill. As for the publication in Ireland, the whole paper is probably going to have to be dismantled but see if you can get a few of them to work for the London Times, even if they just telecommute, they're good writers. I'll tackle the French market tomorrow." She said it dismissively. "I'm going to bed."

They both went through their evening routine before they both fell into bed, the silence still upon them. They both laid there for 30 minutes, Rory reading the first edition Jane Austen that she only dragged out when she needed something to calm her down. Logan knew this but wasn't sure how to approach her, so he turned the TV on trying to forget the chill in the air that was creeping under his skin. She watched him shudder out of the corner of her eye. "Does it feel like ice in your veins?" She finally broke the silence. He barely nodded his head. When she didn't say anything else, he found episodes of the Office, the UK version.

"You know, now that we live here, we don't have to abide by the fourth watch rule." He gave her a smile as she rolled her eyes and continued reading. "You won't be able to read anymore if you roll your eyes so hard, they go down the hallway." He smirked at her until he heard her slam her book closed and she turned to him.

"So, you think that you just get to make cheeky comments, and act like everything is fine and I'll just be okay? That we'll just be okay? You really think it's okay to just hide some information about the business from me? What if I edited everything by myself, or if I didn't ask your opinion on how the layout? Would you be okay being phased out? Maybe I'm not the most business orientated of the two of us, but I deserved to be asked about it. And then, when one of our best friends, let me repeat that OUR best friends reaches out to me because he was worried about you, I answered and vented some mild frustrations. I'm allowed to do that Logan. I'm allowed to talk to our friends about what I'm feeling, especially when he was concerned about you too. Do you understand me?"

"I do, I screwed up, I know I screwed up, but I was under a lot of pressure."

"A lot of pressure that you put you on yourself." She pointed out with a sharp glare.

"A lot of pressure that I put on myself, yes. I overreacted, I get that. I'm sorry Rory." He was now pleading with her. "Listen, I will talk to you more. I don't know why I shut you out."

"If something like this happens again you have to talk to me Logan." She knew her resolve was slipping, he was sorry, he had been under a lot of stress, plus he had the brown eyes that always got to her. "And you owe me sushi for lunch tomorrow. Especially since you skipped lunch with me today."

"Anything you want Ace. I'm really sorry."

She leaned over their bed and kissed him deeply when the vibrating of his cell phone drew their attention away from the kiss. "You should probably call Finn back, plus both of our phones have been ringing off the hook for hours."

Logan reached over and turned his phone off before wrapping Rory back up in his arms. "I have a much better idea for the evening."


	27. Surprises

**FF- Surprises Abound**

Rory woke up the next morning exhausted in all aspects, the 2-week long cold shoulder from Logan had been taxing on her body, the fight even more emotionally draining, the work load that found itself on her desk after Logan had hid it was the cherry on top of the exhaustion sundae, and the making up the evening before didn't help matters. So, when she woke up to kisses being planted all over her back, in between her shoulder blades a part of her wanted to groan and push him away, but the bigger part of her couldn't help but melt into the kisses. It had been 2 weeks of a one-sided cold war and it had been the longest they had gone without their usual banter, without his usual attention on their relationship and now that the cold war was over, she couldn't help but just want to get lost in him for the rest of the morning.

Before they had time to pick up where their evening had left off their phones rang again, this time simultaneously. Logan groaned as they both checked the IDs, holding them up to show the other person. "Finn and Rosemary?" They both answered their phones, getting out of their bed and starting their morning routines. As they both headed toward the bathrooms the news on the other end of the line stopped them both in their tracks.

"I'm sorry, they what?!" Logan asked as he looked over at Rory's dumbstruck face. "Tell Rose that Rory is still there just completely flabbergasted as to what the hell you guys just said."

"Hey, we tried to get ahold of you two, I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past week!" Logan cringed at what Finn said, reminded of the fight he had with Rory just the night before.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that. It's been a crazy past few weeks." He shot Rory an apologetic look, but it was lost on her as she was still trying to get her bearings. "So, is there a reception we will be invited to or did he decide to shut us out of that one too?"

"Oh, get the attitude out of your tone mister. We're calling you to tell you to get your asses out here for the weekend. Take that fancy pants jet of yours out for a spin."

"Finn, we have work, and lives, and…" Logan looked over at Rory who had finally come to her senses and he watched her shake her head slightly.

"Logan, we have to go, it's Colin and Juliet. They got married. We have to go, we can be back in the office by Tuesday morning."

"And you plan on explaining this to Mitchum?" Logan asked her with a twinkle in his eyes, he knew Mitchum would give into Rory long before he would give in to Logan.

"I'll just say I missed my grandparents and we needed to come visit, them, and the fact that we get to see our two friends who decided to drift down to Atlantic City without telling anyone—"

"He told us Love." Finn said, and Rory could hear it while on the phone with Rose and through Logan's speaker. "Plus, we tried to talk to you both!"

"Not the point Finn. The point is that we should be there within ten hours." With that she hung up, prompting Logan do the same. "Well, it looks like we're seeing our family this weekend." Rory groaned as she moved her way into the bathroom while she started her morning routine, as Logan went to get their bags. A few minutes later she found him packing their luggage with a small bite to his movements. "What's going on?"

"I was supposed to throw his bachelor party." Logan said as he folded her clothes angrily. She wasn't aware it was possible to fold in an angry way like he was but here he was, accomplishing it.

"Logan."

"It's just, I was supposed to throw his bachelor party, I was supposed to give the speech."

"I'm sorry we weren't there. I am, but Logan, they're happy. I don't like it, but I'm proud of them, they weren't happy with how they were living Logan. We need our friends to be happy, we can cool down on the plane ride over."

He nodded his head, content with what she said, he reached over and enveloped her whole body, bringing his arms protectively around her and holding her close. He wasn't mad at Colin for his choice necessarily, he was more upset at the fact that him and Rory were stuck on the other side of the world away from their adopted family. He squeezed her again and barely let go, only allowing her to go a couple inches away from his chest but still holding her close. "I just hate how alienated I feel over here, I mean, just look at the work crisis we dealt with this week. I couldn't even talk to you, I mean, I could have but I didn't. I shut you out, something I don't tend to do. I shut out our friends to the point where we weren't there when two of them got married because we have those whole other life over here. Don't get me wrong, I'm so thankful you're here. If I would have been out here last year without you I would have been ten times worse for the wear, I just feel like for the next 3 years, our lives are on pause because of this stupid assignment. I just feel like we're stuck."

"But we're not stuck. Listen, the past two weeks have sucked so bad Logan. And even though last night we cleared the air, it doesn't mean things are super great, but that doesn't mean our life out here sucks. I miss our friends too, but we are doing great work out here Logan, not only are we doing great work but you and I both enjoy it. We wouldn't have this freedom back home, Mitchum would be right there, constantly watching over us. My grandparents would be asking when we are planning on having a baby, a question we're not ready for yet. There are some drawbacks to being over here, but there are also some huge pros." Rory didn't want to admit her insecurities, but they insisted on creeping up when she least wanted it to. "Logan, am I not enough, do you miss our old life that much?" She hated feeling that, hated vocalizing it more.

"It's not that, don't act like that. You know how happy I am with you. It's just a weird punch in the gut to miss something like that."

"I know, I do. I'm sorry." Rory nodded her head, and she was sorry, sorry for the horrific past couple of weeks that made them on rocky ground, sorry for the fact that they had missed an important milestone back home, and sorry for the argument she almost started. She pushed away the tears quickly, not fully understanding why they were there. "Come on, we have to get packed."

RLRL

"Congratulations Juliet! So, do you make Colin sign an iron clad prenup so you can make sure he never leaves if you so much as look at a slice of pizza?" Logan laughed as he hugged his best friend's newly minted wife.

"No, I made the stupid mistake of marrying someone rich, so even with a great prenup he still wouldn't leave the marriage penniless." She said with a fake pout. "Plus, I decided to do it old school and marry for true love and all of that bullshit." Soon she was hugging Rory who had just let go of Colin.

Colin stepped over to Logan with a cigar in each hand and gestured over to the patio of his home where Finn already was making himself comfortable. Logan shook his head and followed him out. "Congratulations Colin. Sincerely. I'm sorry we couldn't be here."

"It wasn't the same without you, I'll give you that. We tried to get ahold of you guys, we thought about waiting until we could, but you know us, the timing was always weird, so I figured that if we were finally in the right time and place that we needed to just do it. Before I stupidly opened my mouth and pissed her off again." Logan let out a genuine laugh at Colin's reasoning, and lifted his glass of scotch in a toast.

"I know, and I am happy for you guys. I'm admittedly shocked at how you couldn't even bring yourself to buy the engagement ring a month ago, to married today, but hey, I didn't ever think Rory and I would be more than friends for a while there."

Colin and Finn both snorted before Colin spoke up. "Yeah, you two really came out of left field there Logan." He said with a sarcastic grin. "And as for the about face, well…" Just then a shriek came from the living room that was heard through the kitchen and the patio doors. Logan's whole body turned toward the sound of his wife's screech before he looked at Colin and a smiling Finn.

"So, I take it Juliet has informed Rory." Finn looked pointedly at Colin as the patio doors swung open to reveal an out of breath and beaming Rory.

"I get to be a godmother!" She screamed as she looked around for Juliet. "Oh crap, she didn't follow me in here." With that she darted back into the house to find Juliet. Logan turned to Colin with a smile on his face.

"See, I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by and really say something dumb, she's already hormonal enough." Colin said with a dead pan delivery but with a truly beaming smile on his face.

RLRLRL

Rory and Logan had spent all of Saturday fighting the jet lag and celebrating with friends. Rory couldn't help herself from constantly sitting as close to Logan as possible, settling into his side, or into his lap, before finally finding herself tucked under the covers with her head on his chest and no recollection of how they got there in the first place. However, they knew that if word had gotten out that they had been on this side of the ocean without stopping off at the Gilmore's there would be hell to pay. So, that is how they found themselves staring at the Gilmore door waiting for the maid to answer.

What they weren't expecting was a disheveled Richard, something Rory had never seen before, even though she grew up in this house she always remembered her grandfather has strong, tall, put-together, not this slightly shrunken, haphazardly thrown together man in front of her. As he opened the door and saw who was on the other side his spirits seemed to pick up slightly. Bringing Rory in for a hug and sending a small smile over to Logan above his granddaughter's head. He ushered them inside before he hurried upstairs.

"That was weird, right?" Rory asked when she was sure her grandfather was out of ear shot.

"I've never seen your grandfather without a tie of some kind before. Is this what it's like when people find out about Santa?" Logan whispered to her as he walked over to the bar cart and started making them mimosas.

"I just don't understand what is going—" Just then they were interrupted by footsteps on the steps and when Rory looked up her breath caught in her throat. There at the top of the steps was her grandmother, the matriarch that ruled over her home with an iron fist and perfectly styled hair that sometimes more closely resembled a strong helmet rather than an actual, attainable style, but instead she saw a thin woman who looked exhausted. More so than her grandfather did. Gone was the Chanel suit and in replacement a comfy robe, hiding the true extent of the weight loss. She felt Logan grab her hand and squeeze, reminding her to breathe. Once she found her breath she decided to try to speak. "Grandma, hi! Sorry to drop in like this but we had to come in to town and we wanted to surprise you guys." Rory squeaked out as her grandma and grandpa made their way into the living room.

"Oh, nonsense Rory, this is, and will forever be your home. But Rory, Logan, we need to sit down and talk." Emily spoke with the same tone she always had but Rory could hear the pain in her voice, the weakness that had never been there before, and she couldn't miss the way her grandpa squeezed her grandma's hand, just like Logan was doing for her right now.

 **A/N: A few things, not a terribly long chapter and for that I apologize. I also apologize about the ending, but I do try to keep the angst away from R/L themselves and have it be the outside world, please don't hate me. Oh, and as always thank you for the reviews.**


	28. So I just have to Accept it?

**FF- So, I just have to Accept that?**

 **A/N: Still don't own anything, you know what I should own though? My complete procrastination on the children's book I'm supposed to be writing. So much procrastination.**

The door closed behind the couple as they stood at the front stoop that they both knew so well, Rory from living there for so long and Logan from coming to see his best friend as often as he did for all of those years. There wasn't a word passed between them as the fountain in front bubbled and they heard the passing of a car every few moments from the street past the front gate. After about ten minutes Logan finally gathered his wits about him when the October chill of the wind hit him and he saw Rory's body shiver, the only sign of movement since they had heard the news, her eyes were glazed over and he wasn't sure she was actually fully aware of where they were so he silently put his hand on her back and led her to the car. He opened the door for her and when she made no movement toward the car, he slowly guided her in and made sure she was buckled before he closed the door and went to the driver's side to get himself buckled in. He glanced over one more time before he squeezed her hand and then turned the engine over and started their journey back to their hotel.

It was five minutes into their drive when a loud sob rang through the car causing Logan to almost veer off the road in shock. He quickly pulled over and got out of the car rushing over to the passenger side, throwing open the door and hugging a now crying Rory. He was thankful he had taken back roads instead of the highway knowing that neither were in a big hurry to get back to the hotel. He held her as she cried loudly into his shoulder for a few moments before it finally turned softer. "She's sick Logan." Her voice was muffled by the tears in her voice and her face hidden in his shoulder.

"I know." He softly said as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I know, and I'm so sorry Rory."

"I just, I mean, she's sick and she couldn't even call me or tell me? Grandpa couldn't call? Grandma Francine to busy playing bridge to send an email? No one in my life had the decency to tell me?" She now lifted her head to look at him, her sadness being replaced by anger. "She was the closest damn thing I ever had to a mother and she couldn't even give me the decency of a phone call? I know that we've had some differences, I know that we've had our issues in the past, but they were all minor and that fight about my debutante ball wasn't pointless I was right!"

"Oh no, those dancing lessons were 100% needed, you're a horrific dancer, she was right about that."

"You signed the marriage license, you're legally obligated to be on my damn side Logan. But still, that's the biggest fight we've ever had and now that she's sick she decides to abandon me too?"

"Rory, you know that's not what she's doing here." Logan tried to console her, trying to get her on more stable ground before he started their drive again.

"Then tell me 'Oh Mighty One' what is she trying to do?" Rory snapped and then proceeded to push Logan out of the way and get out of the car.

"Rory, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched her start pacing in the grass on the side of the road. She sent him a glare before he asked again. "Babe, please, let's get back in the car and drive back to the hotel, okay, we can talk all night about this."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me, you're not the end-all-be-all in this damn relationship, but you seem to think you know everything, so please, impart your wisdom on me and explain what Emily was trying to do by shutting me out and potentially dying without me knowing? How is that not abandoning me?!" She was now shouting at him, unable to stop any of the words that were coming out of her mouth. How can her grandma do this? How could she have decided not to tell her, give her even a small warning as to what was happening?

"She was trying to protect you Rory! You heard them! You heard that they were waiting to see how the first round of the iodine treatment went before they worried anyone, it wasn't just you that they were holding out on. They didn't tell anyone." It was taking everything Logan had not to yell back, he knew she was hurt, he knew she felt betrayed and he understood why she felt like that, but it didn't distract him from the fact that he was being partially attacked in this scenario which was being played out in public, even if it was a quieter street.

"I deserved to know. I deserved to be told, I'm not just anyone! But no, apparently it's just a common theme in my life for everyone I trusted to shut me out." She sent a pointed glare to him.

"We're seriously back to this?! I had my reasons too and I apologized! I said I was sorry, I said I was wrong, and I was, but your grandparents had valid reasons, they wanted to know how bad it was before they worried you, before you rushed back over on a plane and uprooted your whole damn life Rory. You may not like their reasons, but they had them and they were valid." Logan's voice was now raised a bit louder, he knew they weren't great after the issues of the past few weeks, but he stupidly didn't think she would bring it up now.

"So, I just have to accept that?" She asked with an angry tone but no more of a raised voice. Her fighting stance was gone, the pacing had ceased, and Logan watched as her shoulders deflated.

"You don't have to like it, but you have to accept it, yes. They were trying to protect you. They love you, but it was also their news to share." He slowly approached her as his voice calmed down before he wrapped her into a hug.

"I just can't lose someone else Logan, it was hard enough when we lost Straub and I was only a quick car ride away, but now, what if she takes a turn for the worst and we're a whole trans-Atlantic flight away?" She started crying again as he held her tighter. Finally, she lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings. "Uh, Logan? Why are we standing on the side of the road?"

RLRLRL

Logan sat in the parlor of his family's mansion, it had been two and a half hours since he and Rory had fought and made their way back to the hotel. In those hours he held her while she cried, watched her research anything and everything she could before she finally accepted defeat against the jetlag and the emotional toll of the day and fell asleep for a nap leaving Logan to escape to talk to his parents. A part of him still couldn't process the events that had occurred earlier. He hadn't been prepared for the news when they arrived at the Gilmore's that morning. Honestly, he thought Colin and Juliet's news was going to be a surprise but that was muted by what happened when Emily finally spoke up that morning.

 _Flashback to that morning at the Gilmore manor._

" _We need to sit down and talk."_

" _Um, yeah, sure grandma, what's going on?" Rory's voice was calm and strong, the strength matched by the grip she had on Logan's hand._

" _I have thyroid cancer, stage 2, they're optimistic, we're working on a therapy to try to get rid of it."_

 _Logan felt the moment the news hit her, he felt her grip become stronger for a brief second before every bit of power in her left and she sank next to him, barely grasping his hand, when she made no move to speak Logan decided to break the silence. "I'm so sorry to hear that Emily, is there anything we can do? I know we're in London but that can be changed, we'd be happy to come back, or take some time, anything we can do."_

" _You're very sweet Logan, thank you. But honestly, we're okay. We haven't told anyone yet, we wanted to see just how much of an issue it was before we made a fuss. We wanted to keep it as a private family matter." As Emily spoke Logan looked over at Richard and finally understood the disheveled appearance. He couldn't fathom what this was like for him, watching his wife get sick and keeping it from those he loves. Richard's gaze constantly shifted between Rory and Emily, the two women whom he cared so much for, that he spent so much of his life providing for and caring for and protecting, to see that this was something he couldn't fix, couldn't protect them from, it seemed to be breaking Richard as well._

" _I'm glad to hear their optimistic, but my offer stands, if you need anything, please let us know." He looked over at his wife, his normally chatty, bubbly wife who had now gone cold and silent, he slightly nudged her shoulder. "Right Ror?"_

" _Hm?" She finally seemed to enter the room enough to understand she was being spoken to._

" _We're happy to help with anything they might need, right?" He asked her again._

" _Oh, of course, if you'll excuse us grandma, grandpa, we just popped over for a quick visit we'll see you guys soon." And with that Rory was off the couch and headed toward the door._

" _I'm sorry, she's just…"_

" _We understand." Richard's normally booming voice was soft as he looked to where Rory had just exited. As Logan got up to leave Richard joined him out of earshot of Emily and Rory. "The doctors really are hopeful Logan. And I know that Rory may be mad at us for hiding it, but we felt it was in the best interest of everyone that we wait."_

" _I understand Richard, I can't say the same for Rory because I never know exactly what is going through her head, but I do understand. What is the plan?"_

" _She has a few more treatments, and a surgery to remove the cancer in a few weeks, right before Thanksgiving. She should be done by Christmas. We're hoping to still keep this a private matter if possible." Richard's voice broke an almost undetectable amount, that Gilmore pride was very much still strong and running rampant in the household._

" _That's great, and of course, we will make sure it doesn't get out. I should probably get back my coat with Rory. Can't keep that girl waiting for long." Logan sent a half-smile to Richard._

" _Not if you value your sanity." Richard slightly laughed with his joke, the first time he felt a genuine weightlessness for the first time in weeks._

"Logan! What a surprise!" His father's voice rang through the house, bouncing off of the 12-foot high ceilings and marble columns as he entered. "Where is Rory?"

"She's back at the hotel, resting a bit since this is such whirlwind trip. She says hello though." Logan lied, admittedly Rory had no idea he was here, and he wasn't sure if this mission was a good idea or it would be another thing she would be mad at him for.

"Well, tell her I said hello back and I enjoyed the book recommendations she sent over. Also, I really am enjoying your work on the London paper. It's really turning itself around."

"That and the hokey-pokey." Logan muttered under his breath.

"What was that son?"

"Nothing, nothing. Yeah, it's taken some work but there is a lot of potential over there." Logan answered quickly. He knew that if he wanted this favor, he was about to ask for he had to play nice with his father and being quippy wasn't the way.

"Good, so you guys are enjoying it. I really think you guys would do well over there for good. How would you guys feel about making it permanent?"

"Well, that's actually why I came over to talk to you. We do like Europe, our home is great, we love the offices, there are some things we are missing over here but that was to be expected, and Rory and I just figured out how to shut down a few of the crisis's that were thrown in my lap." He sent a pointed glare to Mitchum. "But an issue has come up and we'd really like to return to the states in the next few weeks, at least until the New Year."

"Let me guess, some stupid stunt with Colin and Finn?" Mitchum's voice had an angry tone as he glared at his son. "I'm sorry Logan but no. It's time you grew up and acted like an adult, it's time you respected the position you and Rory have in this company and start accepting your responsibility."

He wanted to yell back, he wanted to scream that the whole reason he wanted to come back was for a responsibility and not some stunt with Colin and Finn but he knew that if he started to scream he would let slip about everything that was going on and he wouldn't betray Richard and Emily like that, so Logan took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. "I understand, and I want you to know that Rory and I do respect the position—"

"Well of course Rory does." Mitchum broke in.

"We both respect the job we have, we're both thankful for the jobs we have. But something has come up, not Colin and Finn related, that needs our attention back here, at least for 2 months. We can wait until November 1st, but I'd really like to be back here, just for a small amount of time. We can work from the offices here, or from our apartment, or whatever, we won't let the work falter. Telecommuting, skype, all of those will make sure that we keep up to date with the London office."

"Why?" Mitchum asked, catching Logan off guard.

"Why?"

"Yes, why? What is so damn important that you have to move back?"

"I'm really not at liberty to talk about it as it's not my news to tell, but I can assure you, it's not something I, or Rory were prepared for or taking lightly. We just need some time back here, just a small amount." He looked at his dad and pleaded with his eyes, it was the closest he ever came to a grovel.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Woah! What?!" Logan's eyes bugged out of his head and he almost felt himself fall back onto the couch. "No. No, it's nothing like that." He almost slipped about Colin's news but figured that wasn't his news to share either. "We just really need this time."

RLRL

Forty-five minutes later Rory was woken up by the sound of a door opening and closing and Logan climbing into bed next to her. She snuggled herself closer to him and just allowed herself to breathe in his scent as she burrowed herself further. "Where were you babe?"

"Talking to dad." He answered as he kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her hair.

"Oh yeah, is everything okay? I didn't know we were supposed to meet him today."

"Yeah, everything is fine, and we weren't supposed to, but I had some things I wanted to talk to him about."

"Like?" She asked with a slightly exasperated tone. Sometimes trying to get him to explain anything was like pulling teeth.

"How would you feel about going back to London for a week, packing up the essentials and coming back here for November and December? Staying close to the Gilmores and everything?" He asked nervously, he wasn't sure if he did the right thing with his interfering, right before they had left London she had talked about how their life was there but he was sure she'd want to be close to family now, at least while all of this was going on but her silence was making him question if he did the right thing. "Well, is that okay?"

"We can really come back?"

"Just for a bit, and Mitchum demanded we still work just as we would back home so we will be on a weird schedule, but yes, we're coming back."

"Thank you!" She hugged herself to him tighter. "And of course, we'd still be working, I'm not trusting anyone with that layout. But where are we going to live? We gave the New Haven apartment up."

"Well then I guess while we're in the air tomorrow you can start looking at places to rent." He smiled and let out the breath he had been holding, thanking god she was receptive to the temporary change in location.

"Seriously Logan, thank you, for all of today. Just thank you."

"Anytime Ace."


	29. The Crushing Weight

**FF- The crushing weight**

Rory stood at the office of her therapist that she knew so well, even if it had only been less than a year that she had started seeing her. She was holding her purse to her chest as she stood by the couch. "So, you're cancelling my services?" The therapist asked over her glasses, with her notebook in her hands.

"I'm not cancelling your services, I'm cancelling our standing appointment for the next three months because I'll be in Hartford, attending to family matters." Rory had an exasperated tone to her voice. She couldn't figure out why she didn't just do this over email. Her therapist had this way, this way of quietly making you crack, just silently watching as you fiddled with a thread until you were unspooling everything that you needed to get off your chest. It's why she brought the big Birkin, shielding herself from the small smile playing on her therapist's lips. She would not fall victim, not when she knew she was already hanging on barely.

"And you couldn't have done that in an email? A phone call perhaps?" The woman smiled at Rory, the all-knowing smile while Rory glared. "Because, if you have to cancel this session, which you do judging by your proximity to the door, then you could have let me know. I do have a pretty lenient cancellation policy."

"I thought it would be rude to not show up, you know I don't like cancelling that late. Now you have an extra hour of your day to finish paperwork." Rory pointed out, but the therapist saw the way her eyes glanced towards the couch, the way she looked like a caged tiger who either needed to pounce or needed a heavy pain killer to rest.

"But see, you're my last appointment of the day, so if you would have cancelled, I could have gone home earlier, cracked open a bottle of wine before looking over my paperwork." There was a few beats of silence before Rory sat down with a scowl and gruff noise. "You're staying?"

"Well, Logan knows I have this appointment, I'm sure he thinks it's a good idea I talk before we head back." A few more minutes of silence passed with Dr. Chambers looking over notes, waiting silently as Rory sat checking emails on her phone. "Well, I should probably leave anyway, leave you to your wine. I hope it's a good bottle at least."

Rory got up and made her way to the door, impressed with herself for keeping her composure for this long, just as her hand reached the door knob, Dr. Chambers spoke again. "What will you tell Logan about what we talked about when he asks?"

"So close." Rory muttered under her breath before turning to face her therapist. "He won't ask." She said simply. And it was true, Logan didn't ask what they talked about.

"Logan doesn't ask about the sessions?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, she had met with Logan, watched as he came to sessions to help support Rory and offer his viewpoints on certain subjects. It would surprise her if the same man who sat across from her at those sessions didn't care about the ones he wasn't privy to.

"It's not that he doesn't ask about them, it's that he doesn't ask for specifics, because someone knows not to pry." Rory glared at her, she hated when she was like this, needing to talk but not wanting to, that Gilmore streak running through her strongly.

The older woman just smirked as she threw up her hands and gestured to the door, showing Rory that she could leave if she would like to, but when the door never opened and closed, she looked up from her notes and saw Rory begrudgingly walking to the couch. "You know, it's a real cliché you having a fainting couch in here, you couldn't have gotten some chairs? Maybe a nice papasan chair and a lava lamp instead of essential oils and Yanni playing in the background?" Rory sniped as she sat down.

"Wow, it must be really big for you to insult the décor. Now come on, what is it?"

"The only reason I'm staying is because I don't want to deal with Logan 'I'm always right' Huntzberger asking why I'm home early. So, we're going to sit here quietly and wait until your little buzzer goes off and then I'll say we had a great session like usual and everything will be fine."

"Okay, as you wish." They sat there for five minutes in silence, well almost silence as Rory kept huffing to herself. "You can huff and puff all you want, you want to blow those walls down, you start talking. I suggest you start on why you're very last-minute moving back to Hartford when you supposed to spend a few years over here."

"It's nothing." Rory said quickly, dropping her eyes to the bag in her hand, settled on her lap like a shield.

"Nothing? Nothing is the reason why last week you were in here crying about Logan being cold, and now you're suddenly uprooting yourselves? What is it, a baby? You guys want to be stateside to start a family?" The therapist asked, not expecting that to be it, but also not expecting the look of vitriol passing over her client's face. "Woah, was that it? If so, I need to add clairvoyant to my skills."

"It's not that, there's no baby. At least not one of ours. But no, it's no baby."

"But you want there to be a baby?" She asked, trying to get to the root of the look of anger that had made Rory's frown deeper.

"No." It was a simple declaration, one without pomp or circumstance, just a simple no.

"Does Logan? Was he closed and standoffish over a baby?" She asked, still trying to needle, to get whatever truth seemed to be buried out from underneath the surface.

However, much to the older woman's surprised Rory simply let out a bark of laughter. "No, he was standoffish over a work thing and because he's an idiot who took on more than he should have without discussing it with me. We talked, I was right, all is well. As for Hartford, we went back for the weekend because one of our friend's got married unexpectedly, and then we found out they're having a baby. But no, the reason we are moving back is not because of a baby."

"So, then why the anger when I mentioned the possibility of a baby? Why the immediate shut down when I asked if you wanted a baby?"

"There was no anger."

"Oh, there was anger." Dr. Chambers pointed out. "The question is, why, and more importantly, do you even know why?"

"There was no anger, and the reason I said no so quickly is because I'm busy, I'm busy with work, and now my friend's running off and getting married and now having families, and Logan shutting me out of a work thing, and my grandma being sick so we're going back to Hartford to help for a few months. The doctors are optimistic, thankfully but we'd still feel more comfortable being there to help. The thought of having a baby can't cross my mind because unlike someone I don't plan on just ditching my kids when life gets too tough and then deciding to make new models when it's more convenient. No, when I have kids, it will actually be for a reason, it will be at a time when I can dedicate myself to them fully and with love and care, not because I was a horny teen with an ax to grind." Rory took a deep breath before starting up again. "That's if I even want kids, why am I expected to have kids? Why? So that way Logan can carry on his almighty blood-line? I'll pass on that archaic bullshit. Why do I have to be the one that puts myself through that for him or for anyone? Plus, how do I even start knowing how to be a mom? How do I know how to show any type of motherly affection when mine was perfectly fine not being my mom, how do I know if I'm screwing up my own kid? Although, I guess I know not to leave them for their grandparents to raise them. Except, mine won't have grandparents, at least not on my side because my parents decided I wasn't worth it. So, if I wasn't even good enough for my parents, how the hell am I going to be good enough for these hypothetical kids?!" Rory exploded and at the end of her tirade her hand's clasped over her mouth realizing what she had just said.

The two women didn't move for a minute, letting what was just revealed to sink in before there was any sudden movements. "You okay?" The older woman asked as the shock passed.

"I… think I am?"

"Okay, then let's talk through this. You're not your mom, Logan is not your dad. No one is telling you guys to have kids right this moment. Didn't you tell me at one point that you talked about this? In a few years having one of your own and then looking into adopting?" At this Rory nodded, the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look fading only slightly. "Good, then it sounds like you're on the same page. But I think you just figured out some things that you may not have been ready to face. I think you need to talk to Logan about this because I do think this is something you both need to be on the same page about. I know you guys leave tonight on a red-eye so he can't come in and talk about this here, but I do think it's something that needs to be addressed. But from everything I've seen of you Rory, I don't think you'll have any problems not being enough for your kids."

"You know, from the moment Logan and I got together we would constantly hear about my blue eyes and his blonde hair. I want that someday, you know? I do. I want that with him. But there's always been this thing holding me back, we'd talk about kids sometimes. Our friend Paris had a pregnancy scare back when we were at Yale and we talked about if we were covered and I remember he tried to talk to me about it and I clammed up, immediately pushing it to the side, almost gruffly because I didn't want to think anymore about it. I never could figure out why. Why I was so against it, why it made me feel like choking when the topic came up. I mean even when I brought up the adoption to him it was still like this weight hovering over me… I guess at least now I know what that weight is." Rory spoke with a dejected tone to her voice.

"Now that you've identified it, does it feel as crushing?"

"No." Rory said, with the first semblance of a smile since she walked in.

RLRL

Rory drug herself into her and Logan's apartment, feeling the brutal beating of the unexpected therapy session. Her exhaustion was only made worse by the downpour she had been stick in from the cab to the front door. As she stood in her foyer wringing her hair out, she heard a laugh come from the hallway as Logan made his way to her. "Did she have to waterboard you to get you to talk today Ace?" He received a glare in response to his question. "Come on, how was it?"

"It was fine, same old as it usually is." She didn't know why she answered like that, even if it wasn't a lie exactly it still felt like a lie. She hadn't lied earlier when she told the therapist that Logan didn't ask what they talked about, but the reason was, he never really had to ask. Usually Rory was an open book about it. Explaining a breakthrough or a funny moment, sometimes Logan was surprised Rory didn't have a tape recorder that she brought with her because of how well she would recreate the sessions back to him. When she shrugged off his question, making her way to the top of the steps to take a quick shower before their flight, it raised his heckles.

He followed her up the stairs after a few moments, wanting to give her space, but also concerned and not willing to give up on the nagging feeling that was developing. Instead of barging into the bathroom like he wanted he waited in their master bedroom, looking over the room and making sure they had packed what they need, the rest they could get over there. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom and over to the master closet where she grabbed grey sweatpants and an old Yale sweatshirt and as she was putting them on, she noticed him sitting on the bed. "Oh, hey! You almost ready? We have to leave for the plane in like 20 minutes, don't we?" She asked with a forced breezy tone.

"We have time, don't worry. Come over here and talk to me for a minute. Tell me about your session, usually I know everything from the songs that played in the background to the amount of times the doctor blinks. What's with the silent treatment today?"

"It's nothing, just… you know… Lorelai stuff." She shrugged. Once again, not a lie, just not the full truth. Something that he had held from her just the past few weeks. She remembered, and for a moment she was filled with righteousness before she looked at him and noticed the same look she had on her face for weeks. The one where you know that there's pieces of the puzzle missing and the one withholding those pieces is the one person you're supposed to trust wholeheartedly. She squeezed his hand before she spoke again. "I'll tell you. Just give me a bit to process it."

He gave her a half-smile before he squeezed her hand back. "Well, good news, we have a trans-Atlantic flight that will give you all the time you'll need. Or at least some time." And with that the subject was dropped and they were grabbing their bags to be loaded into the awaiting car downstairs.

RLRL

They were somewhere over the Atlantic, Logan looking over budgets on his computer, Rory nose-deep in a book in a comfortable silence when she broke it. "We talked about kids."

Logan's eyes never strayed from the computer screen, but she could tell the way his eyebrows raised and could see the way his eyes got bigger. "As in you and I did? If so, where was I? If it was when I was asleep, I can't be held liable for anything said then."

"The therapist and I, she hit a cord I didn't know existed. I sort of went on a rant, about how I wasn't sure I was cut out to be a mom, because if I wasn't enough for my own parents then how would I be enough for a kid. And not only that, but if and when we have kids, I want them to be when I can focus on them. When work slows down, when we're not under Mitchum's assignment, then yeah. But anytime it had been talked about, even in hypothetical I felt this pressure in my chest and around my neck. Because, how am I expected to be a mom? What figure do I have to look up to for that? It wasn't until today that I put a face to that crushing weight. It was just unexpected, and it rattled me a little bit."

For the first time in that conversation he allowed himself to look at her, noticing how she had never taken her eyes off of the book, but a few tears had slipped through. "We've been working through the abandonment. We have, and I thought it was getting better. It is, on a lot of fronts. But the thought of being like them, following in their terrible footsteps where one of my children would be left while I poured all my energy into more kids later, it just messed with me today."

"Our children." Logan finally said after he had wiped a few tears away from her cheek. She looked over at him with a confused look. "You said 'my children' it's our children. At least, it better be. As for your timeline, I agree. But as for your parenting abilities? You're kidding right? You're going to be an excellent mother. Think of all the ways you've proven how much you aren't like Lorelai, think of how much you've excelled at in your life. That's not by accident, that's because of you. Because of how hard you work, because of your dedication, and I don't doubt that you will excel at this too. You just tell me when you're ready and we'll come up with a timetable, okay? But don't let the fear of being your mother keep you from rounding the bases."

"You are aware the saying is 'Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game' right?"

"I changed the wording for the current situation. But the sentiment still stands."

"Thank you, Logan. For waiting, for helping me, for getting us out to Hartford, just thank you."

"No thanks needed, now go read your trashy novel." Rory went to contradict what he said but he stopped her. "I know you hide romance novels in the covers of classics. Shh, I won't tell your secret." And with that he sent her a small wink as he turned his attention back to the computer.

RLRL

They stood outside the door that they had been at just the weekend before. However, this time at least they had an idea of what they were walking into. They knew it wasn't going to be the same Gilmore household that Rory had grown up in and Logan had escaped to all those years that they were younger. The pristine shine of excellence was going to be gone, or at least, to them it would. Her once impenetrable Grandma would have a few small cracks in the armor, maybe not visible to the outside world, but blatant to anyone who knew her. Her Grandfather, who was strong, mighty, and unflappable would have a heavier sag to his once straight shoulders. Logan watched as Rory took a deep breath in before ringing the doorbell.

What they expected to find on one side of the door, and what they actually found were very different things. Rory expected to find something resembling what they had seen last week, instead they found a very put together Emily, with a very strong and tall Richard standing beside her with smiles a mile-wide. They looked every bit as formidable as she had remembered growing up and she couldn't help but let out a wail as she hugged her grandma, the only visible and tactile difference being the weight she lost.

"My girl, always so dramatic." Emily said, however there was no mistaking the small sob that was choking those words as she hugged Rory back. "I'm doing okay Rory. I promise."

As they separated and made their way into the sitting room, Logan noticed Rory's bounce was back in her step and he felt himself feeling like he could breathe wholly again. It wasn't until Emily spoke up again in a warning to Rory that he saw his wife falter if only for a moment. "I wanted to let you know that we reached out to Lorelai today, we don't expect much, but just in case, we didn't want you to be blind sighted."

"Thank you, guys, but I'd be surprised if she came all this way, especially with the baby." Suddenly Rory felt her grandparent's eyes on her, and she looked up. "What?"

"What baby?" Richard asked, stealing a glance at his wife.

Rory cleared her throat for a moment. "Um, a few months ago I ran into Christopher as I was finishing up a work conference, he told me she was expecting, I'm sorry, I thought you might know. She may even still be pregnant for all I know." She trailed off as she looked at her grandparent's faces. The faces of people very much not in the know and she started to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything. I only found out because Chris was there, and he said something. I'm sorry."

However, Emily put her hand on her granddaughter's hand and squeezed. "There is nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong. Thank you for telling us. Now onto happier news, tell me about the apartment you guys found."

"Well it's downtown Hartford…" And for the rest of the afternoon they allowed themselves to revel in the fact that things were normal, there was no illness between them, no sudden realizations about how terrible of a mom she could be, no absentee mothers. Just a quiet Saturday afternoon.

 **A/N: Over 3500 words in practically one sitting. Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors.**


	30. New Haven's Bonnie and Clyde

**FF- Hartford's Bonnie and Clyde**

A newspaper crashed onto his desk, it was a sight Logan was used to after all the years of growing up with his father, but that didn't stop the smirk from crossing his face when he saw the headline. Even with his dad towering over him he couldn't help the smirk from growing bigger. _**"Hartford's Bonnie and Clyde Strike Again!"**_ His father bellowed out, loud enough to carry past the slammed door. "I'm not laughing here Logan!"

"What seems to be the issue dad? I mean, besides that this is the 221st issue of The Hartford Currant, obviously." Logan looked at the flames coming out of his dad's ears and couldn't stop the shit eating grin from growing ear-to-ear.

"This is not the time for your smart-ass ways Logan Huntzberger! How could you guys do this? And to have it splayed across our newspapers?! You couldn't even be smart enough to stop our reporters from writing it?"

"Did you even check out who wrote the article dad?" Logan asked as he watched his father's eyes scan down to newspaper once again, just watching as the steam started pouring from every available orifice on his father's face.

"What did you do that to girl and why do you keep corrupting her?!" Mitchum's voice was a snarl through gritted teeth, it was a tone that Logan was pretty sure he'd never heard before. "Get Rory in here, now."

"Now listen here, we will not bring her in here, let me just start from the beginning."

 _Three weeks ago_

 _Logan looked over at Rory as she talked to her Grandma about the latest news for the D.A.R., the more he looked at her the more he saw the lines of worry crossing her face, the cracks in her voice that he was sure Emily wasn't picking up on but he could faintly hear, and the glassy look in her eyes as she fought the tears back. Sure, Emily was doing better, the powerful matriarch with the hair that you could bounce a quarter off of was back in place, but it didn't change the fact that they were here, checking on her after another bout of treatment. It didn't change the fact that they had to extend their month in Hartford to at least six months, something Mitchum surprisingly was okay with after finding out the true reason they were back. As he studied her more and more his thoughts were interrupted by the loud pounding on the Gilmore mansion's door. Emily and Rory's heads whipped to the dining room to see a maid rushing to the door and the moment the door was opened they heard the shrieking of a baby and a voice that even with years of not hearing it, they would recognize anywhere._

" _Where is she?" The voice shrieked. "Do not ma'am me. Where is my mother?"_

 _The meek voice of the maid barely filtered through the foyer, "I'm sorry ma'am do you have an appointment?"_

" _I don't need a damn appointment I am here to see my mother; I am her only child."_

 _Without any more warning Lorelai barged in with a baby on her hip, rushing to Emily's side when her movements are stopped short once she sees Rory and Logan. Suddenly the annoyance she felt at the maid was transformed to anger at who else was in the room._

" _What are you two doing here? This is my mother." Lorelai's voice held the same venom that it had for many years. "I'm here to take care of her so you two can leave now."_

" _And why now Lorelai? She's had this diagnosis for six months, you've known for all 180 days of this, and where were you then? Where were the emails?" Rory stopped and starred at her mother. "Did we miss the phone call?" More silence followed. "Carrier pigeons get lost on their way across the Atlantic?" Rory refused to let her voice get higher than a normal speaking voice, but it didn't stop the tone from reaching to downright iceberg levels. "You've had six months Lorelai. Six. Damn. Months to show up."_

 _Just as Lorelai was about to try to defend herself the little boy in her arms shrieked again, making his presence known to the tense room and suddenly Lorelai's face calmed down enough to sooth her son and instead of ignoring Rory's rant she turned back to Emily. "Mom, I'd like you to meet your grandson, the reason it took me so long to visit," She sent a pointed glare to Rory before turning back to Emily. "Richard Straub Hayden. We wanted to honor dad." She sent a saccharine smile to Emily who was holding back her eyeroll._

" _Yes Lorelai, he's very handsome and I'm sure your dad would be happy to meet his namesake." She plastered on the fake smile that Logan and Rory both recognized from her years at society functions._

" _I'm sorry for it taking so long to come mom, but I do think that since I'm here, and Chris and Gigi as well, it's best if these two run off to wherever they're residing now. Your real family is here." Lorelai bit out through a fake smile._

 _Logan watched as Rory's strong resolve broke behind her eyes as the words 'real family' dropped into the room like an Acme anvil. Before any more damage could be done, he decided to speak up. "Actually Emily, I did have a small surprise for Rory, and I was hoping we could sneak out for a bit, but we would be happy to join you for our Sunday brunch like usual tomorrow?"_

" _Oh of course Logan! That would be fine." Emily spoke with a much more tired voice than she had just a few minutes before the unannounced visitor had arrived. He could also see Emily's eyes thanking him for circumventing the argument that was surely about to explode if they didn't separate the two women that were in her living room._

 _As he led Rory outside he could see the anger brewing underneath the surface and before she could unleash any of the fury he pushed her against the side of the Gilmore mansion and pinned her to the brick façade, immediately searing his lips onto hers and silencing any arguments she could think of for a moment. He had missed this, the spontaneity of them, the chemistry between them that had seem to dwindle under the stress of Emily's illness and the constant pressure of being back in Hartford. Even their friends, usually a calming, jovial, presence had now been replaced with the weights of adulthood, of impending parenthood, and deadlines, and meetings the next morning. He missed the way him and Rory could escape into each other, forgetting the outside world. Judging by the moan that fell from her lips she missed it too. The way her hand slid in between the buttons of his oxford shirt and onto his abs, he wasn't alone in the feeling of needing to reconnect. When they finally separated for air, he couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that graced his lips while she bit hers in return._

" _Damn Ace. I missed that." His voice was rougher, and he felt no amount of throat clearing would get it back to its normal state._

" _I missed that too." Her voice was as soft as his was rough, but their heavy breathing was in sync._

" _I didn't want you to think I believed a word of what Lorelai said, because we know why she's here. She's seeing dollar signs and they're trying to get their faces in so they aren't left out of the will like they were with Straub. But I couldn't get you and your mom fighting in front of Emily. It wouldn't have been fair to her."_

" _I know, I know you're right. But I'm so mad. I'm so tired of her and her bullshit antics cropping up, being here is already stressful enough, all of this is already too much, and now she's here?! It is getting to be too much stress Logan. I can't keep up with this and not have an outlet." She ranted as she walked to the car, needing to get away from the Gilmore mansion and away from the Aston Martin that her mother was driving. As they got in, her rant continued. "I just don't understand how this happening! Why is she here?! Is it just for the inheritance? If so, the joke is on her as grandma is doing so much better. But also, I hope grandma and grandpa are smart enough to see through her games and her schemes."_

" _They definitely are, you know that Ace." Logan briefly took his eyes off the road to look into her eyes. "They will not fall for this, they won't fall for the parading of the baby, the fake smiles, or any of the false concern. You could see it in Emily's eyes."_

" _That's true! And what is with bringing the baby? Talk about manipulation!" She got quiet. "He was cute though. The big blue eyes, the sandy blonde hair, those cheeks." Logan snuck a peek again at his wife who had a small frown and a tear flowing down her cheek. "She stole one of the names I was thinking of for our kids though."_

 _Logan's heart stopped for a second. "You've thought about that? Even with all the hesitation about having a family?"_

" _Of course, I have. Just because I wasn't sure when I wanted them or if I'd be good at it, I knew that deep down I wanted a family with you. And I was going to ask if the name Richard could be included, to honor the man who stepped up and raised me."_

" _I will let you have any name you want, as long as Mitchum is nowhere in the name."_

" _Of that, we can both agree." She smiled at him and leaned over the console to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Just as she settled back into her seat, she saw the exit that would take them to New Haven, she quickly shrieked causing Logan to jump._

" _Jesus, Ace, are you okay?!" He asked as he tried to correct the steering that had swerved due to the jump._

" _Yeah but go toward New Haven! Hurry!" When they finally arrived near New Haven, she had him pull in toward a marina that they had been to plenty of time taking out the Life and Death Brigade's boat for years during their time at Yale. "We're going to take to the sea." She winked at him as she bolted out of the car and sprinted down the marina toward the biggest ship at the end of the dock._

He proceeded to explain to Mitchum how they had ended up on one of Logan's old friend's yachts. As they boarded the yacht Logan had texted his buddy to ask if they could take the yacht out and his friend had immediately agreed. However, the thrill he saw in Rory's eyes when she thought they were stealing, when they thought they were getting away with Grand Theft Yachtery was something he couldn't take away from her. Then he had the idea to plant a story in their newspaper, to help her feel bolder. What he didn't expect was her wanting to continue, going to the small town where they took their honeymoon and sneaking into the local market and grabbing tons of junk food, what she didn't know was that he left 4 times the amount of money to cover the bill, he just missed the light in his wife's eyes so much that he couldn't let her not have the harmless fun.

"Logan, this has to stop." Mitchum said, with a small smile on his face. "You guys aren't young and dumb anymore. And if you get caught, I don't want to think of the blowback from it."

"I know dad, Rory does too. This was our last one, and come on, a free pool party that ended up being a cop-raided party wasn't the worst that we could've done." Logan smirked back at his dad.

"Just please, end this Logan, or I will have to send you back to London a lot sooner than we planned." And with that Mitchum left his office just in time for Logan's phone to chime. When he opened up the admittedly inappropriate text message from Rory, he couldn't help but smile, it felt to damn good to have his wife back to care about some planted headlines. As he reread the message again, he hurriedly shut down his computer and headed home for the night.

 **A/N: Mostly fluff chapter. Seeing if there is still interest in this story. I went on a new med that kind of made me go into a shell a little bit and I stopped writing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	31. You've got to be kidding me

**FF- You've got to be kidding me**

 **A/N: Short chapter, cliff-hanger, oh and dialogue heavy, but it's Gilmore, when is it not dialogue heavy? But good news, I'm now on bed rest so I should be writing more. Which is a great thing since for some reason there's tons of Jess FF that are tagged with Logan too, what the heck?! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy.**

"Your deep love of blindfolds is terrifying and I'm wondering if I should be more concerned."

"First of all, you also benefit from my love of blindfolds, remember that time we snuck away from the group for the weekend in New York? I distinctly remember you packing me extra ties, just in case." He whispered into her ear, taking his eyes off the road for only a few seconds. But even in those few seconds he could see the goosebumps run up and down her arms.

Rory took a minute to catch her breath, ignoring the husky tone of his voice, the way it hit every nerve ending as he whispered, like a direct line to her—wait a minute. "No! You cannot distract me like that. Where are we going Logan? Come on! This is crazy, just give me a hint."

"No." He answered quickly but with a small chuckle to his voice.

"Just a tiny hint?" She prodded. Cursing silently that the puppy dog eyes don't work when she's blindfolded.

"Why do you think I blindfolded you, Ace? And no, no hints!"

"Okay fine, a big hint." She smiled as she said it, maybe she could confuse him until he told.

"You're getting better at the wearing me down thing, but no." His voice was still jovial but final.

"Fine. FINE! But just know, I won't be speaking to you at all, no matter where we're at, you've pushed me to my breaking point and now you get silent Rory."

"Finally. It only took me how many years of knowing you?" Logan took his eyes off the road quick enough to see her tongue peek out to taunt him as she pouted silently in the passenger seat. "Still as mature as when I met you."

"I said I'm not speaking to you."

"And doing a bang-up job of it, really Ace. But alright, since you're not speaking to me, I guess I get free reign of the stereo. Nickelback, always in all ways."

"No! No! I'm sorry! I won't ask for anymore hints!" She blindly swatted at the general vicinity of the stereo dials.

"And you'll be quiet?" He teased her. Watching as she came in contact with strictly air.

"Don't push your luck Huntzberger."

"Just be still there other Huntzberger. We're close." As he shifted the car, she felt them speed up towards the unknown destination.

RLRL

He pulled onto the street leading to the Inn where they spent their mini-Honeymoon. He was technically a month early on their anniversary, but he didn't want to miss the garden festival the small town was putting on. He also knew that with Emily's prognosis looking better and better it would only be a matter of time before they went back to London, and while neither of them had said it out loud, it would be good to get back. To a routine, away from the neurotic Colin who hovered over a very pregnant Juliet, away from Finn, who was trying to get his buddy to relax more and constantly trying to pull the three of them back to their old Yale haunts even if they were too old for that now. It would just be nice to be them by themselves again. Plus, every time they were in downtown Hartford, or at the Gilmore's mansion, there was a sense of impending doom. That the Hayden clan, would show up and guilt Rory over some perceived slight that they had. He was hoping they made it to see their goddaughter being born and then they would head back to London.

He missed seeing Rory holed up in her reading room, he missed their lunches away from the offices, the ones he had given up right before they left for Hartford, all because he wanted to keep the stress of work away from her. He still beat himself up over that, even if it had been practically nine months later. It had become a thing of the past, she never brought it up and he wasn't ever going to bring it up, but it didn't stop him from feeling bad for what he had done. A loud snore woke him from his thoughts as he pulled into the Inn parking lot. At least that explains why she had stopped asking for hints finally, he knew she wouldn't just because he asked her to.

After he pulled into the courtyard, he gestured for the bellman to hold on for just one moment before he came to take their bags and car. He shook Rory's shoulder. "Ace, Ace we're here." He got barely a grunt of acknowledgement before he finally rolled his eyes and got out of the car, making his way to the bellman and slipping a hundred bill in his hand. "There is an extra hundred if you sit in the driver's side, lean over and whisper 'Hello Clarice.' Into my wife's ear. And don't worry about her attacking you, her aim is terrible." The bellman looked amused as he went to the driver's side and slid in.

As he watched from the front of the car, he couldn't help his deep laugh as he heard a high-pitched scream and watched as she jumped so high, she hit the low roof of his car. He watched as she tore off the blindfold, unbuckled the seatbelt and flew out of the car and a speed he wasn't aware she possessed.

"Seriously Logan!? Your grand gesture was to watch me have a fit and make feel like I'm in my own personal Ed Gein nightmare?!"

"Don't be crazy, this is New England, most likely it would be the Connecticut River Valley Killer."

"Oh my god, which one is that one?!" Rory shrieked, now drawing attention to them even more.

"It was a serial killer in the 1980's, still unsolved actually."

"You're not allowed to watch true crime shows when you can't sleep anymore. It doesn't help your insomnia it only hurts it." She finally lowered her voice.

Logan just shrugged as he came over to wrap his arms around her. "So, do you recognize where we are?"

Now that she had finally calmed down, she took a minute to study her surroundings, and he watched as her eyes lit up when she saw the Inn. "Happy anniversary Ace. Even if it is a bit early." He whispered in her ear, causing the same goosebumps to spread all over as they did earlier in the car. "Listen, let's go get checked in and then we can head into town. They have a garden festival that looks amazing, something about a dance of the daffodils, plus we got into town at the perfect time for lunch at that diner."

"That all sounds great! Thank you so much Logan." She sighed as they made their way up the wooden wrap around porch and as soon as they opened the door they heard the tell-tale voice of the surly French man at the front desk.

RLRLRL

"Has this place changed at all in the last year?" Rory asked Logan as they looked around.

"Don't be silly, of course it has. There's a whole hay bale maze that's gone now." He answered with a smirk causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"Not that you dolt. I mean this town just seems perfectly preserved in every way."

"Like Mary Poppins." He saw her rolls her eyes again and he couldn't help but laugh as he held her closer. The last time they had been here to commit their 'heist' was under the cloak of darkness. This time though it was perfectly decorated with spring colors, welcoming in the visitors.

"Actually, all of the local businesses now have cameras, besides Luke's, due to some people breaking into the market a few months ago. Taylor insisted." Rory and Logan turned to see who was talking to them, hiding their smile at the mention of their juvenile moment. They saw a lanky man standing behind them with an apron draped across his arm. "Sorry to interrupt, I just heard you guys talking, this place does like to stay true to it's charm. It's why Taylor was so upset he had to go digital thanks to the 'hoodlums' that stole. What he didn't tell the town during his scare tactic town meeting was that the 'hoodlums' left tons of money. Didn't sound as salacious I guess. Anyway, hi I'm Dean! Welcome to Stars Hollow." He held his hand out to greet them both, but his eyes never left Rory. As the three of them made their introductions.

"Thanks! We came here last year for our honeymoon and we're back again for our anniversary." Logan answered, pulling Rory closer to him.

"Wow, that's great. So, do you like cake?" He asked, pointing his question to Rory.

"Um, cake?" She asked, while she felt Logan's grip on her get tighter.

"Yeah, they have really good cakes here. Very round." She watched as Dean stuttered over his words.

"Thanks, we'll remember that. Rory, shall we?" Logan steered her to the diner before throwing over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you."

As they sat down at the diner, they saw the same young woman from the last time they worked here fliting around the diner quickly. "So, looks like someone has an admirer." Logan said, with his menu covering his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, apron boy? He couldn't take his eyes off of you. How did you not notice it? Plus, you were staring right back at him. Jesus Ace, I'm not blind." He put his menu down and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of God. You may not be blind but you sure are dumb. There was a funnel cake stand behind him with 4 different kinds of funnel cakes, not including the toppings. I was trying to figure out how much food I could eat here and still have room for all the different types of funnel cakes." He stared at her for a moment before realizing she wasn't kidding.

"So, you're not interested in his cakes?" He asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Not unless they're made with pancake batter and covered in powdered sugar and I can eat them off you." She smiled back at him sweetly, causing him to feel a twinge of guilt for getting upset earlier, but most of the people they were around knew to respect their marriage. It was a hard pill to swallow to see someone so blatantly checking her out.

Just as he was about to say more, including an apology the bell on the door rang causing them to both look up and their jaws drop simultaneously.

"COFFEE!" A loud voice rang throughout the diner. "COFFEE PLEASE!"

The owner of the shop, in all of his flannel glory came out from the kitchen. "Excuse me ma'am, you need to quiet down and wait your turn."

"And I need you to get me coffee." Her hands were on her hips and they were cocked to the side. Logan and Rory watched as Luke grabbed the coffee pot and purposefully refilled every patrons mug while the intruder followed him around begging for coffee. "What's your birthday?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Come on, what's your birthday? If you tell me, I'll go away."

"November 15th." Luke answered begrudgingly. Annoyed with the way this woman was disrupting his diner, his afternoon.

He watched as she stole a newspaper from a man sitting at the counter and flipped to the horoscopes, tearing it out and jotting something down as she handed it to him, he read it out loud. "'You will meet an annoying woman today give her coffee and she'll go away.' Fine, you want coffee?" He asked, pouring her a mug to go. "Please feel free to leave now." He stated as he balled up the horoscope in front of her and threw it away.

Just as she turned to leave with a satisfied smirk on her face she locked eyes with Rory sitting in the corner of the diner, with a look of sheer exhaustion on her face.


	32. What do you want to do now?

**FF- What do you want to do now?**

 **A/N: This chapter is a pivotal chapter for this story, and also the beginning of the end. Not the end, but the turning point towards it.**

 _This is not happening, no, this isn't happening, this was my safe place, this was my escape, I am not seeing her right now. I'm going to close my eyes and say the magic words and I will not be seeing this right now. There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home._

"Sorry Dorothy, she's still there." She felt Logan's whisper in her ear as he gripped her hand tighter. Sure enough, she opened her eyes and she was looking at the same eyes as hers, her natural hair color if she didn't have the deep red highlights rolling through her own hair. She was staring at her practical twin, except for a few key changes. The older eyes, the taller stature, and the most important thing, the black heart that seemed to reside in there.

"Well, if it isn't Count Olaf and Esme Squalor themselves in the flesh, it's a shame this town doesn't have any fortunes you can try to sink your claws into, isn't it?" She sneered with a look that was downright shocking. It couldn't be possible that she was this delusional, could it? There's no way, she could see herself as the wronged victim.

"I'll give you 2 points for the literary reference, a little confused on how we're the villains here, but honestly Lorelei, please just let us be, I don't want to fight with you, there's no point. I just want to move on with my life. Away from you, away from Christopher, it's what you wanted all those years ago, so please just let that happen." There was no more anger left in her voice for her mother. No more malice, vitriol, no more pain. It was a moment of clarity for Rory as she stood there facing the woman who had given birth to her. She could see the fight gearing up in Lorelei, she knew it wasn't done and the last thing she wanted was for all of this to take place in the town's local diner disrupting everyone's meal. "Lorelei, I'd like to take this outside. Logan, babe, can you pay?"

He went to go object, but her small shake of the head prompted him to just nod his head yes as he watched the two women go outside. He took a deep breath as the owner came over with two to-go cups of coffee and the check. With two silent nods Logan handed him a few bills out of his wallet, making sure there was enough for their meals and a tip before making his way outside.

"I don't see why we had to bring this outside, no one knows us in this damn god forsaken town." Lorelei sneered as she looked around, "The only reason we're stuck here is because my car broke down and some rude woman is taking forever to fix it."

"Because Lorelei, there's no reason to air our dirty laundry in a diner full of people. Listen, I'm glad you're here to be with grandma, I don't even care about your motives. I don't care if you take every cent of the Gilmore money, but I need to tell you something this constant back and forth, it's over. There is no hate on my side, there's no more longing, I don't want a family with you. I have a family. I have Emily and Richard and Francine, three people who raised me the moment you left me on their steps like I was trash. I have my husband, a man who has chosen me since we were little, and he would let me hang out in his 'no girls allowed' clubhouse with our two best friends. I have people in my life who have shown me what I am worth. I blamed you for so much of my heartache, focusing on what you took away from me. I used to think that you took away my chance of a family, I used to think that because of you I wasn't worth it.

But the jokes on you. You thrusted me into this life with characters that are loud, and obnoxious, and flawed, some are pretentious and stuck in their ways, some are materialistic, or completely insane and kooky. But they love me, some in suffocating ways, some in ways that drive me up a wall, but they love me. I don't know what I did to you that makes you incapable of loving me but that is no longer my burden to bear anymore. That is for you and Christopher to shoulder. If I see you on the streets, I will have no problem walking past you without a second glance. If I see you at the Gilmore's house, I will be polite. But please make no mistake. You mean nothing to me anymore. You do not hold any power over me. So please find a way to rid yourself of the hate you have for me. This is our last stand off." Rory concluded her speech with a small smile at Logan. She reached for his hand as she turned to find their way back to the Dragonfly.

"Rory, come on. Don't be like that." Her mom's voice sounded slightly broken, like there was some amount of motherly guilt breaking through. "I'm sorry for my part, I am, I was young and dumb and then you were just everything to them. You were everything I wasn't to them. It wasn't fair, I was their daughter and you were the symbol of all the things I did wrong and they still loved you."

Rory took a deep breath before she turned around. "You don't know this, but every year on your birthday Grandma would cry as we ate what was your favorite meal, or at least she said it used to be. She would talk about how you used to sneak pizza every time they went to a party, which knowing them, means you ate pizza more than any human should. But she would laugh because she would find the boxes in the trash, so she always knew. We had pizza every year on your birthday for you. They didn't hate you. Disappointed, yes, but it was never hate. Not until my high school graduation. That was so many people's breaking points and I can't blame any of them. It should have been mine too. But it still wasn't. You had chance, after chance, followed by more chances. Just a few moments ago you saw us and immediately likened us to the villains of a story about orphans which is a new level of ironic low I can't even wrap my head around. I told you, this is the end. I wish you well, same to my brother and sister. Goodbye Lorelei."

All the rest of Lorelei's protests fell onto deaf ears as Logan and Rory made their way back. Once they were fully outside of ear shot Logan turned to Rory. "So, what do you want to do now?"

The biggest grin he had ever seen crossed her face as she turned to face him. "Now, I want to live my life like I was supposed to be doing this whole time. I want to go watch our friends have their baby, then I want to say goodbye to our family, and I want to go back to our home in London, the one we built together as man and wife. I want to conquer the districts we have over there and then I want to start expanding our family. What do you say?"

"I say that we better decide if we're doing an adoption first or biological and then I think we should definitely start practicing that second one." With a smirk on his face he couldn't help but chase her as she ran back to the Inn where they ordered room service in between rounds of practicing.

RLRLRLRL

Two weeks after the impromptu mini-anniversary getaway they were sitting in their Hartford offices when Logan pushed away from his desk and cricked his neck, trying to relieve himself of the ache that had set in about 4 hours ago, judging by the time of the clock. How did he and Rory let it get to 10 at night without any hint of dinner? Just as he was about to walk over to her office when he heard a loud scream coming from her office. Before he was even out of his chair, rushing to find out what had caused the screech, her form appeared in his doorway with her purse slung haphazardly across her chest. "Juliet is in labor! We have to go!"

Without thinking he was springing into action, grabbing his phone just in time to see a message from Finn. _"Is scotch allowed in the hospital?"_

They both shook their heads as they waited for the elevator to make its descent to the waiting streets down below.

RLRL

6 hours, 8 cheeseburgers, 1000 paces of Colin's back and forth, and 1 very strong epidural led Logan and Rory to where they were standing now. "So, Alice Mae McCrae, I'm your godmother and your absolute favorite aunt in the world, no matter what Rosemary says. And Finn is your favorite uncle, Logan is going to be too boring by the time you grow up to get into mischief."

"Hey!" Both Rosemary and Logan whispered from above the little baby's head. While Finn pecked the top of Rory's head.

"That's sweet love, but you're the dullest of all us next to Colin."

"I was the one who convinced Logan to bring in the scotch."

"You're still the only one of us that studied, but I do love you for the scotch my dear."

"Okay, I think you are all done corrupting my daughter. Please hand her back to me before her first words are scotch." Colin lowered his voice as he looked over at a sleeping Juliet. A smile the likes of which none of his friends had ever seen crossed over his face.

"Rose and I need to go down to the gift shop for our girl. You guys need anything?" Rory asked as she made her way out of the room. When she got a negative from all the men her and Rose left.

"Can you believe that I almost lost her? All because of a stupid ring?" Colin muttered, his eyes only glancing at Juliet and Alice.

"I'm glad you came to your senses man. I hate to say this you guys, but we're heading back in two weeks. We wanted to be here for the birth, but we have to get to London." Logan said as he stared at the baby in Colin's arms. "You know, Rory and I are planning on that in a year or two." It was the first time he said it out loud to anyone, but Rory and he couldn't help but smile when he thought about it.

"Wow, how do you feel about it mate?"

"Honestly, I've been ready, I haven't said anything to Rory because she had her reasons to wait but I'm glad we're getting there. I've wanted her for a while, I think we decided on adopting first. Giving a baby who was left like she was a chance. It means a lot to her. I don't care at this point. I'm just ready for the next phase with her. You know? What about you Finn? Are you and Rose ever getting to this point?" Logan asked with raised eyebrows towards Finn.

"She's pregnant now. She wanted to wait until this little nugget was born, but she's about 10 weeks so looks like I'll be right there with you in a few months."

"If it's a boy you keep him far away from my daughter, do you hear me?" Colin warned, snuggling his daughter even closer to his chest. "I will pay for that boys boarding school if it means getting him away from her.

"If Colin is willing to part with his money you know it must be important." Logan smirked and shook his head. "Congratulations, but he does have a point, you better hope that baby is a girl."

"Don't I know it." Finn raised his glass right as the baby fell asleep on Colin's chest.


End file.
